Already over
by Ori-chan23
Summary: Todo ha terminado… Dime que me escuchas… Estoy a solo un paso de ti… Estoy a punto de llegar… a ti… SasuHinaNaru… Cap10!
1. Adios Sentimientos

**Already Over**

_**Mientras caigo, se que todo ha terminado y ya no tengo nada mas por perder...**_

_**Si tengo que matarlos lo hare...**_

_**Podra Hinata salir de la oscuridad a la que ha sido arrastrada por a quienes más queria?**_

_**Quien sera su luz ?**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**si fueran mios Sakura se iria lejos y Hina-chan se quedaria con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**jojo que pervertida!**

**Sin más que disfruten la historia!**

**Cap 1: Adios Sentimientos...**

**La tarde caía lentamente y los últimos vestigios del sol alumbraban una tranquila Konoha que luego del ataque de Pein estaba en plena reconstrucción. En el monte de los hokages se podía apreciar a una mujer sentada meditando con aire ausente, un aura de tristeza invadía su alrededor. Era principios de invierno y la suave brisa agitaba lentamente sus cabellos negroazulados, con su mirada perlada divagaba en sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a aquel chico de ojos de cielo y cabellos de sol Naruto Uzumaki...**

**En aquella tarde pasaron por su mente los recuerdos de la pelea de Pein donde ella armada de valor y en pleno campo de batalla le confesó su secreto amor al rubio sin importar si en aquella pelea ella perdía su vida con tal de salvarlo, sin embargo después de quedar malherida tenía que aparecer su pesadilla de cabellos rosas a ofrecerle sus servicios médicos Sakura Haruno. Con solo observarla a la poseedora del byakugan no le paso desapercibido los nuevos sentimientos que anidaba Sakura en su interior por Naruto, y dolió, dolió tanto que al momento de quedar sola en aquella habitación de hospital soltó su pena en amargas lagrimas, pues su corazón vaticinaba un triste final para su amor por el Uzumaki.**

**Y ahora después de casi un mes de acontecido el suceso con una Konoha intentando renacer de las cenizas, ella se encontraba allí en el Monte de los Kages renegando de su destino, de ser débil, de avergonzar a su clan, de ser una carga para su equipo, de que su padre no la quisiera, su hermana pequeña la odiara cuando sólo intentaba cuidarla y darle todo aquel amor fraternal que sentía por ella y por sobre todo de sentir perdido el corazón de Naruto. Tenía que tomar una decisión debía acabar con esa cruel realidad que estaba todos los días a su alrededor, decisión que estaba segura cambiaria por completo su vida, su destino pero que era la única salida que hallaba en para olvidar todo eso que la destruida día a día. **

**Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una presencia que yacía detrás suyo observándola desde hacía rato**

**- Que haces aquí Hinata-chan?- Pregunto un Uzumaki completamente ajeno a toda aquella tormenta interna que se negaba a abandonar a la Hyuuga, mientras se acercaba despreocupadamente para sentarse a su lado a observar como el sol se ponía en el horizonte.**

**- Naruto-kun!- exclamo entre sorprendida y sonrojada - disculpa no te oí llegar- completo en un susurro**

**- Aún no contestas mi pregunta- prosiguió Naruto desviando su mirada del horizonte para posarla en ella.**

**- Sólo... sólo quería estar en soledad por un momento... necesitaba... pensar, han sucedido muchas cosas y necesitaba pensar... - respondio soltando un suspiro cansado; ya no tartamudeaba pero sus sonrojos aun estaba presentes dandole esa caracteristica inocencia que la hacia tan dulce.**

**Hinata no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos pues en ese corto lapso de tiempo ya había tomado su decisión y no habría marcha atrás, y aunque tuviera una pequeña esperanza (que de hecho existía en lo profundo de su ser) de que desistiera de tan absurda salida escogida, Naruto simplemente la mato con lo que dijo a continuación...**

**-Hinata-chan te he estado buscando... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... - dijo sonriendo zorrunamente como sólo el podría hacerlo, la ojalera abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa. ¿Acaso su amado Naruto-kun correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Al fin dejaría de ser invisible para él? ¿Sus suplicas a Kami-sama de que él le diera la oportunidad que estaba esperando habían sido escuchadas? ... Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuertemente desbocado, que creía que Naruto también oiría sus repiques; sin embargo nada de eso paso, toda pregunta que pudo rondar en su cabeza en esa fracción de segundo se congelo cuando el siguió hablando **

**-Hinata-chan... Sakura por fin acepto mis sentimientos y lo más hermoso es que me dijo que me amaba! - grito mas eufórico que nunca**

**Hinata en ese momento se quedo completamente estática, un silencio abrumador los inundo donde claramente pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía, cual vidrio en miles de pedacitos y una lagrima traicionera involuntariamente cayo de sus perlas ensombrecidas**

**- Hinata-chan? ... Oye me escuchas? Te dije que... - y ya no pudo continuar su euforia y alegría murieron en el momento que vio aquella lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Hinata; el silencio se volvió frio y cortante como esa mirada que la Hyuuga le estaba dando en ese momento**

**- Hinata-chan estas llorando...- dijo él con voz trémula, no supo el porqué pero algo dentro de él se encogía al ver aquella escena y entonces sucedió la declaración de Hinata le llego a su memoria en ese instante de imprevisto, como si de una película se tratara cayendo en cuenta de lo que había provocado en ella la había destrozado, era un idiota. No pudo reaccionar porque la ojiperla lo hizo primera, sin vacilar lo miro a los ojos produciéndole al rubio un terrible escalofrió, cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios...**

**- No te preocupes Naruto-kun es de felicidad por tú, me ... me da gusto que al fin tus sentimientos sean correspondidos por Sakura-san- y trato de sonreir, pero sólo una mueca llena de dolor se dibujo en sus labios, haciendo que el ojiazul ahogara las palabras que queria decirle en su garganta.**

**Dicho esto Hinata se levanto lentamente de su lado y dandole la espalda susurro cerrando sus ojos :**

**- Adios ... Naruto-kun... Mis mejores deseos para tí y Sakura-san, sé... sé que seran felices- y sin mirar atras empezo a correr dejando a Naruto paralizado mirando por donde ella habia desaparecido y entonces las palabras salieron cual gemido lastimero**

**- Perdóname Hinata-chan no quise lastimarte...- luego elevo sus ojos a la naciente noche y el frio sacudio su cuerpo abriendole los sentidos y preguntadose a si mismo lleno de culpa - Que ... que demonios he hecho... Hinata...**

**Cuando llegó a su casa ya no era la misma, aquellas simples palabras hacieron añicos su corazón, más aún lo habian matado. Ya nada le importaba, en aquel monte habia muerto la dulce y tierna Hinata que alguna vez habia sido, aquella que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki que era feliz con lo poco que tenia a su alrededor. Fue por eso que al cruzar las puertas de la mansion Hyuuga sintió que ya no era la misma, una nueva mujer fria como el hielo habia nacido con el principio del invierno.**

**Entro callada y sombria, cuando llego al salon principal oyó voces eran de su padre y Hanabi su hermana menor, la favorita de su padre, podia oir las risas de Hanabi y aunque suene extraño tambien las de su padre, de quel hombre frio que la odiaba sin entender nunca el por qué, antes de aquella tarde seguramente le habria dolido escuchar a su padre reir con su hermanita menor, con ella que tambien la despreciaba, sin embargo no le importo y a paso firme avanzo en su dirección , ya que para llegar a su habitacion debia pasar por la sala en la ellos se encontraban. Una vez alli saludo de manera seca y fria a su padre y a su hermana sin mirarlos **

**- Padre, hermana buenas noches- ninguno contesto, pero no les paso por alto la forma de expresarse en el saludo de Hinata.**

**- De dónde vienes a estas horas Hinata?- pregunto con voz dura Hiashi deteniendo al instante los pasos de Hinata. **

**Aunque ésta ya no era una adolescente de 17 años ( ahora tenia 22 al igual que el resto de los ninjas de su promoción), Hiashi sentia un extraño placer al momento que le hablaba a Hinata con semejante desdén, parecia disfrutar torturandola psicologicamente, pero para su sorpresa aquella mujer que era su hija lo dejo aturdido, no sólo por no flaquear y demostrar el miedo cotidiano que solia infundir en ella sino tambien por las breves y concisas palabras que le dedico sin temblarle la voz**

**- No te importa... padre, si es que deberia llamarte asi- tanto Hiashi como Hanabi quedaron aturdidos, ¿Desde cuando Hinata era tan fria y decidida? ¿ Desde cuando no vacilaba al constarle a su pregunta de manera tan prepotente y sobervia? ¿Y esa frialdad tan impropia de ella de donde habia salido?. Algo en su interior se removio incomodandolo pero simplemente decidio ignorar eso, sellando de manera inevitable su destino...**

**- Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! Sabes que te costará caro tu osadia de faltarme el respeto como lider del clan!- grito Hiashi desbordado por la rabia, Hanabi asomo una sonrisa queria ver como castigaban a su hermana los miembros del consejo del clan y ella por supuesto ayudaria a crear el espectaculo, ya que no sentiria mayor satisfaccion que la de ver a su hermana arrastrada por los suelos de la celda de castigo por su arranque de valentia contra el lider del clan,**

**Pero nuevamente los aturdio y esta vez dejandolos a hiashi con las palabras en la boca de la turbacion de aquella inusual situacion y a Hanabi con la sonrisa congelada.**

**Hinata dandose la vuelta para quedar frente a ambos les dirijio una mirada fria y llena de rabia acumulada durante años, y con voz casi de ultratumba contesto :**

**- Me atrevo de la misma manera en la que tú me abandonastes a mi suerte negandome afecto y apoyo, tratandome de debil... ¿ Realmente crees que soy debil? Si te hubieras tomado un poco de tiempo habrias descubierto que no lo soy- luego clavo su vista en Hanabi que a su vez sintio flaquearle las piernas ante aquella de su hermana su orgullo Hyuuga y dura mirada que siempre le dedicaba a Hinata haciendola sentir inferior se desvanecio en ese preciso momento que los ojos perlados de Hinata se posaron ella cargados de tristeza frialdad y rabia, mucha rabia**

**- Hermana- escupio la palabra con asco - pensar que mamá en su lecho de muerte me hizo prometerle que cuidaria de tí con mi vida si era necesario, que te amara por sobre todas las cosas y hoy rompo esa promesa, tus constantes desprecios... tuyos y los de nuestro padre hicieron que mi corazon fuera acumulando un profundo odio... - y mirando a su padre nuevamente, concluyo**

**- No dudare ni me temblara el pulso para matar, si alguno del clan tuviera la valia de atentar contra mi vida... ni siquiera si fuera el lider o su hija... Asi que les advierto no intenten una estupidez porque... los matare- dicho esto se dio media vuelta para proseguir camino a su habitacion pero velozmente Hiashi preso de la ira que le produjeron las palabras de su hija mayor, se posiciono delante ella intentando atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero su intento se vio frustado cuando Hinata de un rapido movimiento, imperceptible para el lider del clan poseedor del Byakugan, esquivo sin esfuerzo el mismo apareciendo detras de Hanabi con un kunai haciendo presion en su cuello, provocando que el mismo se manchara de finas gotas de sangre que Hanabi emanaba...**

**-Creiste que mentia padre?- pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente Hinata, mirando a Hiashi con desdén mientras ejercia más presion en el cuello de una asustada Hanabi - Pues no, no mentia y ahora si no quieres que mate a tu pequeño orgullo me dejaras de molestar, porque eso eres desde hoy una molestia que no dudare en deshacerme. Igual para para mayor seguridad me la llevare hasta llegar a mi habitacion-**

**Hanabi empezo forcejear con Hinata, Hiashi habia quedado de piedra al escuchar las palabras de la primogenita Hyuuga y sobre todo al ver su comportamiento y acciones, un mal presentimiento hizo aparicion en su corazon no augurando un buen final para ninguno de los tres.**

**- Sueltamente maldita infeliz!- gritaba desesperada Hanabi **

**-Y que te hace pensar que lo hare? Sigue forcejenado y moriras y te informo que no habra remordimientos de mi parte hermanita- susurro esto ultimo en su oido con satisfaccion **

**Hiashi observaba la escena impotente, y de repente una pregunto lo embargo por completo llenandolo de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y de odio pero contra si mismo **_*** Por Kami! Que he hecho contigo Hinata! Te transformado en un monstruo sin sentimientos! Mataras a tu propia hermana sin sentir remordimientos!* **_**penso para si Hiashi con los ojos llenos de horror por el daño que le habia causado a su primogenita por sus desprecios y marcada preferencia a la menor de los Hyuuga fomentandole sin darse cuenta el odio a la menor por Hinata.**

**To Be Cont...**

**Bueno queridos Lectores espero que les haya gustado el 1 cap,****esta semana que viene tratare de de subir el 2 cap ... Espero sus rewiews Atte: Ori-chan23 !**


	2. Tu Felicidad por la mia

**Already Over**

_**La tormenta se ha desatado, mientras yo sigo cayendo, ya todo ha terminado…**_

_**No tengo más nada que perder…**_

_**El principio del fin ha comenzado…**_

_**Si tengo que matarlos… lo haré…**_

_**Podrá Hinata salir de la oscuridad a la que ha sido arrastrada por a quienes más quería?**_

_**Quien será su luz?**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**Jojo que pervertida!**

**Sin más que disfruten la historia!**

**Advertencias:**

**Spoiler del capítulo 437 del Manga… Están avisados ahora si la conti… **

**(Comentarios al final)**

**Cap2: Mi felicidad por la tuya, el eterno guardián**

**En medio del forcejeo, Hinata arrastro a Hanabi con el Byakugan activado por el pasillo desierto que conducía a su habitación. Una vez en la puerta la soltó de manera brusca, sin embargo, Hanabi antes de que Hinata entrara a su habitación de la forma más desdeñosa y altanera posible, como solo ´´ el orgullo Hyuuga´´ podría hacerlo hablo…**

**-Me das pena onii-san, siempre serás la débil-sumisa del Clan Hyuuga…- le dijo con un brillo indescifrable en la mirada**

**Hinata solo le sonrió y girando rápidamente en su lugar le propio una tremenda patada que estrello a Hanabi en la otra punta del pasillo, dejándola tirada en el piso sin aire.**

**Miro a su hermana como quien ve un juguete y divertida le respondió...**

**-Jaja… Por Kami Hanabi! Eres demasiado ingenua, aun poseyendo el legendario Byakugan del Clan Hyuuga, a tus ojos paso desapercibido el día que deje de serlo…**

**Mi querida… hermanita menor no provoques que la tormenta aumente su intensidad porque sencillamente… morirás- concluyo todavía divertida y entro a su habitación.**

**Hanabi ya de rodillas en el piso, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire, que le fue arrebatado anteriormente por Hinata, sintió como en su interior un desmesurado odio crecía, prometiendo tomar venganza contra aquella nueva Hinata.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Konoha, más precisamente en la casa del ojiazul, una melosa Sakura abrazaba de manera posesiva a un pensativo Naruto, que luego de aquel encuentro con Hinata donde se había dado cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, se hundió en sus pensamientos ignorando al mundo que seguía girando a su alrededor. **

**A los lejos escuchaba murmullos, la voz de una mujer, mas no alcanzaba a distinguirla porque en su cabeza todavía tenia el fresco recuerdo de la declaración de la Hyuuga…**

***… **_**Hinata! Que estás haciendo aquí? Vete por favor no eres contrincante para él…**_

_**Lo sé…**_

_**¡?...**_

_**Sólo estoy siendo egoísta…**_

_**De que estás hablando? Es muy peligroso!**_

_**Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad…**_

_**¿?**_

_**Siempre me rendía y lloraba por eso estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado, pero tú me has mostrado el camino correcto. Siempre iba detrás de ti esperando que me sorprendas… Sólo quería caminar junto a ti… Sólo quería estar contigo… Tú has hecho que yo cambie, tu sonrisa me salvo por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte… Porque yo… Te amo… ***_

**Y esas dos palabras finales, aun seguían retumbando en la cabeza de Naruto como un eco sin fin… sin saber que quizas ya no tendrian validez...**

**-…que dices! Te gusta mi idea cariño!- le preguntó muy emocionada**

**Pero el rubio portador del Kyubii se hallaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no le contesto…**

**-Naruto… Naruto te estoy hablando! - gritó Sakura visiblemente enojada con el Uzumaki por su falta de atención.**

**-Lo siento Sakura-chan…decías algo?- preguntó volviendo en si, aunque sus pensamientos se mantuvieran en la Hyuuga.**

**-Acaso no me estabas escuchando Naruto!- pregunto más enojada que antes la pelirosa.**

**-En realidad no… es que…- iba a contarle lo sucedido esa tarde que vio a Hinata, pero se quedó en silencio mirando a Sakura para luego cortalo con una pregunta que dejó pasmada a la pelirosa…**

**-Sakura-chan dime… Tú me amas?- preguntó con una seriedad anormal –Darías tu vida por mi si estuviese en peligro?- y la miró más fijamente logrando ponerla nerviosa, pero pronto se recupero contestando…**

**-Naruto que preguntas más tontas haces…- Trago con fuerza y continuo, podia sentir como todo su ser se retorcia por semejante mentira- Por supuesto que… - ***_**Vamos piensa que es Sasuke-kun* - **_**Te amo y daría mi vida por ti… Por qué lo preguntas?- interrogo suspirando aliviada interiormente.**

**-No por nada… es solo... que aun no puedo creer que te tengo a mi lado y que ya no ames al teme de Sasuke, me parece muy irreal…- concluyo Naruto aun viéndola profundamente como intentando descubrir alguna verdad oculta detrás de su Sakura-chan; ésta tratando de desviar el tema prosiguió retomando el inicio de la conversación…**

**-Aun no me has contestado Naruto!- argumento con fingido enojo- Estaba pensando si a ti, quizás te gustaría que viviéramos juntos… ya que ahora somos una... pareja, pienso que no habría nada más agradable que despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado- comento Sakura intentando que su voz sonara dulce.**

**Sin embargo el Uzumaki le sonrió misteriosamente y dijo unas palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de la ojijade…**

**-Tiempo al tiempo… Sakura-chan… no cometas acciones de las que después puedas arrepentirte… - y juguetonamente agregó tratando de esconder sus nacientes dudas-Me tendrías que lavar la ropa todos los días… De veras!- **

**Sin darle tiempo a contestar nada, sonrió una vez más yendo directamente al cuarto de baño, dejando en el comedor, a una muy pensativa Sakura… ***_**No puede ser me habrá descubierto?...***_

* * *

**Volviendo a los recintos Hyuuga, donde el silencio cortante y un ambiente sumamente denso reinaban, un despreocupado Neji entraba por la puerta de la casa de la rama secundaria, sin embargo ni bien se dirigió al salón de la casa principal donde solían reunirse su tío y prima a tomar té, puedo percibir en el aire lo tenso del ambiente y su todavía no formulada pregunta tuvo respuesta de inmediato al escuchar como los gritos de Hanabi rompían aquel silencio abrumador…**

**-El Consejo debe darle muerte! La has escuchado padre no dudara en matarnos! Mátala tú primero! Eres poderoso, eres el líder del clan!- Grito roja de rabia.**

**Hiashi manteniendo su semblante imperturbable le contesto…**

**-No, hablare con el consejo y en conjunto elegiremos su castigo por tal imprudencia, además el castigo proporcionado por los ancianos servirá de escarmiento duradero para…- y no puedo terminar porque de pronto oyó los pasos de Neji al entrar a la estancia…**

**-Buenas noches Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sam…- pero no pudo terminar el saludo porque una colérica Hanabi, rápidamente se paro enfrente de el preguntándole a mas gritos cargados de odio…**

**-Tú maldito idiota! Tendrías que haberla matado! Eres tan débil que igual que ella!- concluyo el grito llenando cada rincón de la mansión…**

**-Lo siento Hanabi-sama pero no se de que me está hablando- le contesto de la forma más neutra que pudo en ese instante, con su siempre inmutable rostro carente de sentimientos.**

**-Pues para tu información mi estúpida hermana nos ha amenazado de muerte! Le nació el orgullo Hyuuga de repente y nos amenazo! … Deberías haberla asesinado cuando pudiste!- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.**

**Neji sintió de pronto lastima por la menor, fue un sentimiento que no pudo controlar y que tampoco entendió muy bien porque surgió , por supuesto en su rostro no se vislumbro tal sentimiento, sin embargo involuntariamente sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban…**

**-Que… que está diciendo Hanabi-sama? Eso no es cierto Hinata-sama sería incapaz de…-pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su tío Hiashi quien acoto…**

**-Es cierto, Hinata se rebeló contra el líder y el clan prometiendo muerte sin remordimientos a quien del mismo atentara contra su vida… incluyéndome a mí y a su hermana-dijo con pesar el Hyuuga-Pero aun así no comparto tu opinión Hanabi, con un escarmiento bien dado aprenderá a no volver a desafiarme…- dicho esto sin mirar más a nadie se dio la media vuelta para luego perderse por el mismo pasillo en el que había desaparecido su primogénita anteriormente.**

**En el salón Neji y Hanabi enfrentados se miraban de forma tan gélida que si las miradas fuesen armas ya estarían muertos, al igual que su padre tomo la misma dirección para de un portazo encerrarse en su habitación, éste último, con paso dudoso se dirijo a la habitación de Hinata.**

* * *

**El dolor se convertía en odio, la rabia en orgullo, soberbia y valentía, la debilidad en su nuevo yo no existía. Todos y cada uno pagarían caro sus burlas y el haberla exiliado a la soledad durante tanto tiempo despreciándola por su timidez, solo un pequeño grupo se salvaría de tal venganza: su equipo 7, que a pesar de su manera de ser la habían aceptado tal cual era adoptándola como una pequeña hermana brindándole aquel afecto que le era negado, y Neji su querido primo, que a pesar de haber intentado asesinarla, redimió su cruel acto con el tiempo cuidando de ella y prometiendo no abandonarla jamás aun si dejaba de ser su guardián...**

…_**.Flashback….**_

**El tiempo había transcurrido lento después de los exámenes Chunin, exámenes en los cuales combatió contra su prima, la primogénita Hyuuga, a la cual casi le pone fin a su existencia.**

** Sentía la culpa roer su ser, se sentía sucio. ¿Cómo es que había estado tan ciego por el odio cuando su prima, Hinata-sama había sido la única que a pesar de sus constantes desprecios nunca hizo diferencias con él y siempre lo había aceptado tal cual era aun cuando el visiblemente la rechazaba de la peor forma? ¿Cómo había intentado asesinarla a ella, que era dulce y transparente como un limpio cristal?**

**Se removió incomodo en su asiento del jardín trasero de la mansión y de golpe una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su ser, su prima no conocía la maldad ¡podría perdonarlo! Unos pasos tímidos perfectamente conocidos por él se acercaban al jardín, giro bruscamente asustando en ese entonces a una tímida Hinata…**

**-N-Neji n-nii-san!- exclamo con vos ahogada**

**Acto seguido, éste no contesto posicionándose frente a ella y la miro fijamente, dándole el privilegio por única vez en su vida de ver sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y remordimiento atormentándolo en su interior.**

**Hinata se dedico a verlo con dulzura, su perlada mirada era pura, solo la bondad se reflejaba en sus ojos transmitiendo paz a quien la viera. De pronto en el mismo silencio Neji se inclino en forma de reverencia y en un susurro cargado de angustia le dijo…**

**-Perdóneme Hinata-sama yo…- pero ella no lo dejo terminar suavemente poso sus blancas y delicadas manos en la barbilla de Neji levantándole la cabeza, y una sonrisa espontanea y cálida como la primavera afloro en sus rojos labios y sin mas preámbulos abrazo tiernamente a su sorprendido primo.**

**La tarde estaba en su máximo punto de esplendor, el sol iluminaba aquella escena donde las palabras sobraban y aquel pedido de perdón había sido correspondido.**

**Sin embargo aquella tarde, también fue la única testigo de una promesa que años más tarde cambiaria el rumbo de su vida…**

**Suavemente deshizo aquel abrazo y como anteriormente había hecho, la miro fijamente pronunciando unas palabras que desarmaron por completo a Hinata…**

**-Hinata-sama sé que con usted me he comportado muy mal y…- por un momento cayo, apesadumbrado por los recuerdos bajo su mirada, pero luego retomo con decisión…**

**-Hinata-sama le prometo que a partir de hoy y hasta que llegue el final de mis días, aunque ya no sea mi deber, voy a ser su guardián y luchare con todas fuerzas contra aquellos que sólo deseen dañarla, pero lo más importante: luchare por su felicidad aun acosta de la mía…- dijo para luego abrazarla de manera protectora dejando estupefacta a su prima…**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Unos golpes suaves y fuertes a la vez, interrumpieron sus recuerdos y una voz conocida y anhelada la llamo…**

**-Hinata-sama se encuentra bien? Quisiera hablar con usted…- dijo la voz del otro lado de la puerta. **

**Hinata no se hizo esperar y de una vez abrió la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a su primo…**

**-Nii-san! Que sorpresa! Que sucede?- Pregunto preocupada.**

**-Es que…-no sabía si debía continuar, si preguntarle si aquello que había dicho Hanabi era cierto. Pero una vez más antes de formular la incógnita, recibió la respuesta cuando los ojos perlas de Hinata se ensombrecieron mostrando la tormenta en su interior…**

**-Ya veo… asique te has enterado…-afirmo ella de manera carente de emocion.**

**Neji no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba… ¿Dónde estaba su prima, que le habían hecho a su Hinata? Y entonces se dio cuenta del origen de aquel caos, internamente los maldijo a más no poder: a Hiashi, a Hanabi, a Sakura y sobre todo al Uzumaki.**

**-Dime… tú también intentarás acabar conmigo?-le pregunto con voz débil ahogando un gemido de dolor, ahora era consciente de que si luchaba contra su niisan las palabras dichas a su padre…**

**-No! Que está diciendo Hinata-sama? Acaso olvido mi promesa?- Le pregunto Neji desconcertado**

**-Por supuesto que no… dime Neji, lo que me dijiste aquella tarde todavía lo mantienes?- pregunto seria, él la miro interrogante y asitiendo con la cabeza le respondio afirmativamente .**

**-Mira nii-san escúchame muy bien y no preguntes por el momento, de acuerdo?- dijo la ojiperla, a lo que Neji como afirmación volvió a asentir.**

**-Las cosas han cambiado, yo… ya no soy la misma… También es cierto es cierto que amenace de muerte sin remordimientos a los del clan, a mi padre y a mi hermana si atentaban contra mi vida y te garantizo que no me temblara el pulso ni dudare en hacerlo, pero he tomado otra decisión más importante…esta misma noche me iré de Konoha y no me mires así es necesario, ya no puedo ni quiero quedarme aquí.- le dijo muy seria Hinata.**

**Neji medito por un momento sus palabras y él también tomo una decisión…**

**-Hinata-sama aquella vez que le hice la promesa, no solo se lo prometí a tu usted sino también a mi mismo, es por eso que si usted decide irse de Konoha yo también lo hare junto a usted…- contesto Neji sin vacilar**

**-No! Tú no puedes hacer eso! Arruinarías tu vida, tu camino ninja Neji, no lo hagas no lo permitiré!- le dijo desesperada Hinata, sin embargo muy en el fondo de su ser se alegraba que su primo le demostrara su cariño fraternal al punto de irse con ella, sentía que en esa soledad que la inundaba, no estaba tan sola y había alguien dispuesto a no abandonarla…**

**-Hinata-sama le guste o no me iré con usted… además después de lo sucedido no le será tan fácil irse, Hiashi en este momento estará dando aviso a los miembros del consejo, por lo cual tomaran medidas más amplias de seguridad.- argumento**

**Hinata lo pensó, tenía razón, pero no quería arrastrar a su primo en su decisión no era justo para él que dejara todo por ella, pero al verlo nuevamente a los ojos otra vez quedo desarmada, como el día de la promesa, pero esta vez sin palabras al ver esa determinación grande de su primo.**

* * *

**La fría brisa nocturna agitaba las copas de los arboles de Konoha, esa noche era particularmente oscura, el firmamento no dejaba ver ni estrellas ni luna, estaba curiosamente vacio, vacio como su interior.**

**Se movían con sigilo ninja entre las sombras, no había sido nada fácil salir de la mansión, ya que custodiando esa noche había el doble de vigilancia de lo usual.**

**Llevaban todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por un tiempo, mientras Hinata planeaba sus próximos movimientos. **

**Pero como no todo es perfecto, esa noche cerca de la entrada de la aldea se encontraba cierto ojiazul retornando lentamente a su casa, estaba volviendo de la casa de su novia: Sakura. De pronto oyó ruidos, pasos sigilosos que para él siendo ninja no pasaban desapercibidos, y entonces los vio, dos figuras humanas, hombre y mujer, eran ni más ni menos que su nuevo tormento y… ¿Su primo? ¿A dónde se irían de madrugada como dos fugitiv…? ¡Un momento, se estaban acercando a la entrada de la aldea! ¿Acaso de verdad huirían? No claro que no seguramente irían de misión, pero si era así ¿Había necesidad de dejar inconscientes a los guardias de la entrada? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Huirían, se irían tal y como lo hizo su amigo Sasuke!...**

**Y no lo pensó, su cuerpo solo se movió en dirección a ellos y antes de que atravesaran la entrada con destino incierto el se apareció obstaculizando su paso.**

**-¿Qué creen que hacen? Por qué…- pero no pudo terminar, cuando su vista se poso en Hinata sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, una mirada fría y llena de arrogancia logro ahogarlo de tal forma, que las palabras murieron al instante. Si, era la misma mirada que le había dado Sasuke en su último encuentro, pero curiosamente esta dolía más, ya que provenía de la única persona que lo había amado por tanto tiempo, aquella a la que no le importo morir con tal de salvarlo.**

**-Largo…Naruto, no te metas en donde no te llaman- increpo Neji en posición de ataque, el ojiazul abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante esa escena con incredulidad.**

**-No! Yo no voy a permitir que se vayan! Los trataran de traidores y el clan Hyuuga pedirá cazarlos como animales! Acaso no les importa?. No sé qué es lo que haya sucedido pero yo…- y la ojiperla lo interrumpió poniendo la voz mas gélida que tenia marcando notoriamente una gran distancia, de la cual Naruto no sabía si habría retorno…**

**-Tú nunca sabes nada Naruto, eres tan ciego como el resto… ahora quítate me estorbas… si no lo haces yo misma lo haré Na-ru-to- esto último lo dijo con desdén, el Uzumaki no podía reaccionar, ¿Esa era la misma Hinata que el conocía? ¿Qué sucedió como para llegar a tan drástico cambio? …**

**De un rápido movimiento, sorprendió al Uzumaki y de un potente golpe lo mando a volar unos metros, dejándolo incrustado en un árbol... **

**-Y no vuelvas a llamarme Hinata-chan… Uzumaki- dicho esto último le hecho un último vistazo al ojiazul, que todavía estaba luchando por ponerse en pie, se miraron y tal como sucedió en su último encuentro ella esbozo una mueca torcida que no llegaba a ser sonrisa y dando un ligero salto desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque junto a Neji…**

**-Hi-Hinata…chan- logro pronunciar antes de caer semi-inconsciente en el mismo lugar...**

**To Be Contin….**

**Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, me gusta ver a esta Hinata, por fin dejo la Timidez para revelarse pero lamentablemente el sentimiento equivocado se anido en su corazon. He de decir que me parecio increible la… despedida de Hinata y Naruto … lo golpeo! No me lo esperaba pero bueno se lo merecia…**

**Con respecto a Sakura y si nuestra niña de cabellos chicle sigue enamorada de su Sasuke la pregunta es ¿Por qué si esta enamorada de Sasu esta de novia con Narutin? ¿Por qué le miente tan cruelmente? Si Nuestro rubio amigo es medio tonto pero no mucho tiempo**

**¿Qué sucederá cuando el amanezca?**

**¿Se viene la pelea entre hermanas?**

**¿Un Hiashi arrepentido? **

**Y la mas importante ¿ Saldra Naruto en busca de Hina y Neji su Guardian?**

**Para las fans sasuhina tranquilas chicas nuestro Sasu aparecera nuy pronto!**

**Saludos espero sus reviews!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**kierinahana**__

**Gracias por los reviews espero que este cap sea de agrado!**


	3. Amanecer:El principio del fin

**_Already Ove_r**

_**Ya todo ha terminado…**_

_**Sigo cayendo en esta oscuridad…**_

_**¿Quién será mi luz?**_

_**Si pretenden remover las ruinas sólo cenizas hallarán…**_

_**Busca el camino y sin darte cuenta llegaras a mí…**_

_**Al corazón de Hinata finalmente lo cubrió el invierno…**_

_**¿Será demasiado tarde o todavía hay salvación?**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**Jojo que pervertida!**

**Sin más ahora sí! Que disfruten la historia!**

**Cap3: Amanecer, el principio del fin…**

**Cuando despertó se encontraba vendado y aturdido, los recuerdos de esa madrugada le llegaron de golpe produciéndole un terrible dolor de cabeza…**

**-Veo que has despertado Naruto- dijo Kakashi entrando a la habitación, seguido por su alumna de cabellos rosas –Bien Naruto quiero que me digas en este instante como es que acabaste aquí -pregunto frunciendo el seño**

**Naruto se quedo por largo tiempo en silencio, todavía no podía asimilar lo ocurrido esa madrugada, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y no sabía por dónde empezar, su cabeza era un completo lío…**

**-Y bien? Estoy esperando que contestes Naruto- le dijo Kakashi empezando a impacientarse…**

**Sakura observaba a Naruto, era completamente visible para ella su turbación. Lo vio tomarse con ambas manos la cabeza…**

**-Naruto! Te encuentras bien! – Preguntó preocupada Sakura intentando de inmediato revisarlo, pero el rubio se negó apartándose al momento de ella. La pelirosa lo miró entre sorprendida e irritada, iba a decirle algo cuando Kakashi habló de nuevo…**

**-Sakura será mejor que esperes afuera-**

**-Pero Kakashi- sensei yo…- quiso decir pero el Hokage la volvió a interrumpir**

**-Espera afuera- concluyo abriendo la puerta sin mirarla, una vez que Sakura salió Naruto levanto la vista, en sus ojos se podía leer la frustración y la angustia, el en ese momento Hokage, Kakashi Hatake seguía en silencio esperando paciente a que el ojiazul se decidiera a hablar.**

**-No... No pude hacer nada… fue todo muy rápido… se… se fueron- hablaba con la vista perdida en algún lugar, tras los vidrios de la ventana de su habitación de hospital- No se fue sola Neji iba con ella… Kakashi-sensei el clan Hyuuga saldrá a buscarlos y los matará a ambos sin contar que para la aldea a esta altura ya son traidores… Por qué? … No lo entiendo primero Sasuke, ahora Hinata y Neji? No lo entiendo- concluyó en un gemido lastimero, se sentía impotente otra vez no había podido hacer nada; no podía entender que es lo había ocurrido… ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo el mundo a su alrededor había sufrido esos cambios tan bruscos? **

**-Ella no es Sasuke Naruto, y de todas formas ya eligió- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para salir del recinto pero la voz de su alumno lo retuvo unos breves segundos **

**-Qué... sucederá ahora?- pregunto dubitativo en un susurro**

**-No lo sé Naruto, sinceramente no lo sé- dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue**

* * *

**Lejos, muy lejos de Konoha se encontraba un grupo de personas atravesando un espeso bosque, con grandes capas negras con dibujos de nubes rojas para resguardarse del acecho del creciente frio, caminaban con dificultad entre la maleza de dicho lugar. Llevaban varios días siguiendo un rastro de chacra bastante conocido por el cabecilla del grupo: Sasuke Uchiha; siempre por delante y un poco más alejado del resto, caminaba el pelinegro poseedor del conocido Sharingan.**

**Taciturno y frio, pues al igual que Hinata había dicho adiós a todo sentimiento existente en su interior, sólo la soledad era su compañía, el vacio llenaba su corazón y el único sentimiento que tenia era el odio, por este motivo todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era su venganza, si, todas las noches cuando despertaba agobiado por sus pesadillas, se quedaba meditando e imaginando las formas más crueles de venganza, contra aquel que creía que le había arrebatado la mitad más importante de su vida: Itachi Uchiha… su hermano, no en vano había recurrido a Orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte.**

**Los demás integrantes de dicho grupo caminaban detrás de él en silencio, Karin iba rastreando el chacra de Itachi, sus restos eran muy débiles pero sabía que estaban yendo por el camino correcto, Suigetsu iba al lado de Karin jugando con una de manzana mientras que Juugo observaba los animales de alrededor, de repente el silencio fue roto por Sasuke cuando gélidamente preguntó**

**-Hacia donde… Karin- **

**- Sasuke-kun debemos ir hacia el sureste, al País de la Cascada parece que se dio cuenta de que lo seguimos- respondio Karin, examinando los rastros de chacra que indicaban esa dirección. **

**-Bien andando-dijo secamente**

**-Hai!- afirmaron los tres al unísono apresurando el paso hacia el camino indicado**

**Esa mañana se estaba terminado,el mediodía estaba cerca y el estomago de los ninjas empezó a rugir con furia, pues desde la noche anterior no había probado bocado.**

**-Sasuke- llamo el peliblanco de Suigetsu **

**-Qué quieres?- preguntó ásperamente sin mirarlo**

**-Oye mira no sé cómo le haces para no sentir hambre pero en mi mundo somos mortales y como tales los tres tenemos hambre!... podríamos detenernos? – pregunto exasperado el peliblanco**

**-Mhp…- Gruño Sasuke- Es cierto casi es mediodía, de acuerdo nos detendremos en el próximo río- dijo para alegría de Suigetsu…**

* * *

**-Hinata-sama ya casi es mediodía y aún no nos hemos detenido a descansar, pienso que**** la orilla de este río es un lugar apropiado… ¿Qué opina usted?- argumento Neji al ver un a su prima un poco cansada, pues habían estado toda la madrugada, hasta muy entrada la mañana borrando las huellas de sus paso,s para no ser descubiertos mientras intentaban llegar al Pais de la Tierra.**

**- Si tienes razón, además tengo hambre, al igual que lo debes sentir tú- le dijo Hinata mientras las mejillas de su primo adquirían un tenue color carmín al delatarlo su estomago emitiendo sonoros gruñidos.**

**Aclarándose la garganta se dio la vuelta y le dijo**

**-Bien iré a pescar- pero antes de irse la voz de Hinata lo hizo detener**

**-Oye… ya no estamos en Konoha, ni con el clan asique… no uses el sama sólo dime Hinata, ¿si?- Neji se volvió y Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, porque aunque hubiera dejado sus sentimientos sólo su primo no se merecía su frialdad, después de todo él había dejado prácticamente su vida por irse con ella.**

**-De acuerdo… Hinata- y se fue**

**La ojiperla se quedo sola sentada en la orilla del río, con las rodillas encogidas en su pecho apoyaba su barbilla en las mismas a la vez que se abrazaba las piernas, observaba el curso del agua del río, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido en esas últimas 24 horas, sobre todo su despedida del equipo 7…**

_**Flashback**_

**Era medianoche aún se encontraban dentro de la mansión Hyuuga, necesitaban crear un plan y la nueva Hinata con mente calculadora ya tenía urdido uno.**

**-¿Qué piensa hacer Hinata-sama?- pregunto visiblemente preocupado Neji, al ver como su prima sonreía maliciosamente**

**-Tomar un seguro de salida del que luego me desharé- le respondió sin más**

**En la puerta de entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, habían apostado el doble de seguridad habitual, ya que horas antes Hiashi había dado aviso al consejo del clan de la situación crítica que se presentaba en ese momento con la heredera.**

**Sin embargo, el siniestro plan de escape de la misma dejaba corta la seguridad.**

**Abrió la puerta de su habitación con sigilo, y camino rumbo a los aposentos de su padre, mientras que Neji hacia lo mismo pero con dirección a la habitación de Hanabi. Ambos como buenos ninjas que eran, entraron en dichos lugares tomando completamente por sorpresa a sus habitantes.**

**-Buenas noches… padre- sonrió maliciosa la ojiperla**

**-Hi-Hinata que es lo que haces- preguntó un nervioso Hiashi, al encontrarse a su hija tomándolo del cabello con un brusco tirón para tener acceso libre al cuello que en ese momento era amenazo con la presión de un kunai.**

**-He venido por mi seguro de salida, si no quieres perecer aquí mismo… no te resistas, no tengo ganas de jugar contigo- respondió divertida la Hyuuga, a lo que su padre abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y de manera brusca fue levantado del futón por Hinata.**

**En la habitación de Hanabi las cosas tampoco estaban mejor, Neji como ninja experto, también tenía lo suyo en crueldad, sin contar que las palabras dichas esa noche por la menor de los Hyuuga aumentaron el rencor al tenerlas dando vueltas en su cabeza como un eco, asique sin delicadeza alguna también tomo los cabellos castaños de una dormida Hanabi y de la misma forma en la que procedió Hinata, la saco a arrastras de la habitación.**

**-Suéltame malnacido!- decía desesperada la menor**

**-No está en posición de pedirme nada… Vamos coopere y no me complique, no tengo ganas ensuciarme las manos con escorias como usted- le dijo indiferente Neji**

**Se encontraron con sus rehenes en la sala principal de la mansión, mirándose fijamente con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa arrastrando de mala manera a los mismo, una vez allí haciendo más presión con el kunai ambos les indicaron silencio, Hanabi iba a gritar pero una mirada de su padre la calló al instante.**

**En ese momento de las sombras del jardín, aparecieron los guardias que de inmediato se pusieron en posición de ataque con el byakugan activado, se prepararon para lanzar el primer ataque pero la voz autoritaria de Hiashi los detuvo**

**-¡Deténganse! Si atacan tanto yo como Hanabi moriremos- les dijo imperante**

**-Pero es nuestro deber impedirles la huída a estos traidores!- respondió uno de los guardias decidido**

**-Bueno, bueno mucha charla… si no quieren ver como su adorado líder e hija perecen en este mismo momento por su estupidez háganse a un lado y no estorben- habló gravemente Hinata, Neji sólo se mantenía en silencio**

**Los interceptores habían decidido ignorar lo dicho por la Hyuuga, pero al ver como sus blancas manos eran manchadas con un liquido carmesi que emanaba de la presión del kunai en el cuello de Hiashi, se hicieron a un lado rápidamente.**

**De inmediato tanto Hinata como Neji se dirigieron a la salida que poseía el jardín, con sus respectivos seguros. Una vez fuera de los dominios Hyuuga, Hinata le hizo una breve señal a su primo que éste enseguida captó, de un rápido movimiento se aparto de su padre y haciendo una serie de sellos velozmente acertó un fuerte golpe en su progenitor dejándolo malherido e inconsciente en el acto, hundido en el suelo**

**Velozmente llego junto a Neji, quien violentamente soltó a Hanabi para propinarle un terrible puñetazo en el rostro mandándola por los aires y dando un ágil salto asestó una patada poderosa en costado izquierdo de su prima haciendo que al igual que su tío se estrelle estrepitosamente en el duro suelo quedando inconsciente también. Luego echaron a correr perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**-Debo ver a mi equipo antes de partir, seguramente a estas horas se encuentran practicando en el campo de entrenamiento cerca del bosque- expuso Hinata. Asique sin emitir mas palabras fueron hacia el lugar.**

**Shino atacaba a Kiba con los ojos vendados, buscando el chacra del chico perro con la ayuda de sus inseparables insectos, lo de los ojos vendados había sido recomendación de su compañera de equipo, pues decía que ayudaba a agudizar tus sentidos de percepción y no se equivocó ya que concentrándose profundamente pudo detectar y parar un ataque sorpresa del castaño y su perro Akamaru.**

**-Ey! Bien hecho amigo!- dijo Kiba con dificultad tratando de levantarse del suelo ya que los insectos habían absorbido parte de su chacra dejándolo débil.**

**-Gracias, deberías probar vendarte los ojos, me lo recomendó Hinata-chan- respondió orgulloso Shino.**

**En ese momento oyeron que algo entre las ramas de los árboles se movía, se preparon para atacar, pero rápidamente se detuvieron al visualizar que era Hinata… ¿Y Neji?**

**-Pero que demon…- iba a decir Kiba pero antes de que pudiera terminar la voz dulce y agitada de Hinata sonó en el lugar**

**-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… escuchen no tengo mucho tiempo…- expresó la ojiperla acercándose a los chicos que la miraban entre sorprendidos y aturdidos por lo que prosiguió- Me marcho de la aldea con Neji-niisan… es algo difícil de explicar pero de verdad que es necesario que lo haga… Nunca me olvidaré de ustedes ya que después de la muerte de mi madre fueron… fueron mi segunda familia- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que amenazaba con hacer aparición y ella luchaba por retener.**

**-Pero que dices! T-tú no puedes irte… no nos puedes dejar… Por qué Hinata... Maldita sea!… Por qué! –gritó Kiba adolorido y enojado por las palabras de la que él consideraba más que su amiga.**

**-Por favor Kiba-kun… no me lo hagas más difícil… juro que algún día volveré y te diré el por qué de esta decisión pero… por favor entiende…- pedía Hinata amargamente y sin quererlo una traicionera lagrima rodó por su nívea mejilla.**

**Shino que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de su compañera y amiga, conocía los verdaderos motivos de su partida, también sabía que era muy poco probable que volvieran a verla, por lo que tragándose lo que quizás quería decirle en realidad, se enfocó en alentar una vez más a su pequeña hermana del corazón, entendía que no era fácil para ella dejar todo atrás de un día para el otro, pero tenía la esperanza que estuviera donde estuviera, fuera feliz.**

**-Sé que estarás bien Hinata-chan... no he de negar que te extrañaré porque eres como mi hermana además de mi amiga, pero sé que lo necesitas…- y dejando libre un suspiro contenido continuó- Es por eso que vayas a donde vayas deseo sinceramente que encuentres la felicidad que aquí te arrebataron- terminó serio como siempre.**

**Kiba se quedó mirando a Shino, no entendía cómo podía alentarla a que se fuera, pero en ese momento su dilema interno se vio interrumpido cuando de imprevisto Shino atrapó en un fuerte abrazo a Hinata ocultando una mueca de dolor, por la decisión de ésta, ella dejo libre el llanto y un caudal de lagrimas silenciosas surcó sus mejillas.**

**Y por fin entendió lo que debía hacer, no tenia caso insistir, esta era la despedida, su partida estaba decidida.**

**El maestro de los insectos soltó a Hinata, quien a su vez volvió a mirar a Kiba, éste se acerco lentamente a ella quedando frente a frente, con casi el mismo carácter que Naruto, no tuvo vergüenza alguna de dejar fluir su dolor, por lo que suavemente también abrazo a Hinata fuertemente y acercándose a su oído susurro una confesión que dejo paralizada a la ojiperla**

**-Si quieres irte está bien… lo acepto pero… no puedo dejarte marchar sin antes decirte... que siempre te amé, si no lo dije antes es porque sabía muy bien que tú estabas perdidamente enamorada del idiota de Naruto y a mí me veías solamente como tu amigo, juro que trate de cambiar mis sentimientos por ti... sin embargo te has clavado tan en lo profundo que se me hizo muy difícil olvidarte…- separándose un poco, la miro nuevamente a los ojos para besar delicadamente los rojos labios de una sorprendida Hyuuga, que intensifico las lagrimas al saber del amor que le profesaba su mejor amigo y que ciegamente al igual que Naruto ignoraba hasta ese momento; y ese beso era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y sabores, sentían dolor y tenía un gusto entre agridulce y salado.**

**Con mucho esfuerzo se separo un poco de Hinata y regalándole una mueca de sonrisa le dijo con la voz ahogada**

**-Que seas muy feliz estés donde estés y… si algún día no volvemos a encontrar y tu corazón es libre de ataduras amorosas yo estaré dispuesto a luchar por él…- Sin más se separo definitivamente de la ojiperla que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ahí mismo, y camino hasta donde se encontraba un atónito Shino.**

**-Hinata-sama no más tiempo es hora de irnos- le dijo su primo, y secándose las lágrimas asintió levemente en silencio, pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a sus amigos y les regaló su última y mejor sonrisa…**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**-Hinata… Hinata!- le hablo su primo sacudiendo suavemente el hombro de su Hinata**

**-Ah! Lo siento niisan…- se disculpo viendo a Neji que traía dos pescados y mirándolos continuo quitándoselos de la mano- Iré a cocinarlos…**

* * *

**Después de almorzar siguieron su camino, Hinata le había propuesto su primo ir hacia el noroeste donde había una serie de montañas y cuevas que serian de utilidad para resguardarse del frio en lo que acababa el invierno, por supuesto que aún faltaba, pues estaban en sus inicios.**

**La tarde se acercaba con mayor rapidez, pues al ser invierno el día era más corto, por lo que decidieron buscar un lugar para pasar su primera noche.**

**Encontraron un claro poco despejado donde acampar, de pronto sintieron un poderoso chacra acercándose a ellos por lo que velozmente Neji activo su línea de sangre al igual que su prima poniéndose ambos en pose de ataque**

**Una gélida voz se hizo oír en el lugar haciéndose clara al momento de aparecer su dueño junto a tres más**

**-Vaya… parece que hoy es mi día de suerte… Dos Hyuuga… interesante- dijo sin rastro de emoción alguna, los había reconocido por sus blancas perlas; en las reuniones familiares Uchiha, cuando todos aun Vivian y él era un pequeño sin maldad, asistía la familia Hyuuga invitada por su padre, (pues éste y el patriarca Hyuuga tenian una gran amistad de años) conformada en ese momento por Hiashi, Sayo y la pequeña y tímida Hinata, aunque a esta última no la recordaba, pues en su afán de venganza había decido enterrar para siempre todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que lo ataban a su pasado y en algunos de ellos se encontraba Hinata Hyuuga junto a algo muy importante que lo involucraba con ella.**

**-Sasuke Uchiha- pronunció de la misma forma Hinata- ¿Qué quieres?-**

**- Por si no lo has advertido, no estás en posición de hacerme ninguna pregunta- y prosiguió- Necesito rastreadores y sé que el clan Hyuuga es dueño del legendario Byakugan, por lo que me sirven en mi propósito y… si no quieren morir en este instante es mejor que cooperen…- y sonrió maliciosamente creyendo que su amenaza por ser el Demonio Uchiha surtiría efecto.**

**-Pero Sasuke-kun! Yo puedo hacerlo sola!- exclamó Karin mirando con enorme recelo a la ojiperla**

**-¡Silencio Karin!- advirtió Sasuke mirándola de una forma que Karin decidió que era mejor guardar silencio**

**-Y Hyuuga? Me estoy impacientando y no es nada bueno- apuro el Uchiha**

**Neji aún en posición de ataque miro con algo de sorpresa como su prima se enderezaba dejando la pose de ataque, para de manera cautelosa pero segura, acercarse balanceando lenta y sensualmente sus caderas a Sasuke con una sonrisa misteriosa, logrando justo lo que quería: desconcertarlo… ***_**Kuso! Otra loca a la que le gusto, se veía tan diferente… es igual a todas… intentara seducirme… cómo no me di cuenta***_** pensó el pelinegro fastidiado observando fijamente a la chica Hyuuga, que a su vez estaba por ser atacada por sorpresa por Karin que sintió como sus mejillas ardían de la rabia al ver esa escena e imaginar a Su Sasuke en brazos de la intrusa, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver lo que sucedía, sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena proyectada ante sí y como si de cámara lenta se tratara vio como su amor imposible salía disparado por los aires violentamente.**

**Hinata se había acercado lo suficiente al Uchiha dejándolo paralizado, en ese instante se miraron tan profundamente que el pelinegro ya no pudo moverse ni hablar, aunque su cerebro le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se moviera este no obedecía, sin embargo su orgullo se encargo de ocultar muy bien esta reacción pues su cabeza seguía altiva y su mirada tan fría como siempre.**

**La ojiperla volvió a sonreír misteriosa, se acerco delicadamente al oído del mismo y hablo de forma peligrosamente suave…**

**-Primero tendrá que vencerme… Uchiha…san- y rápidamente sin que el Uchiha pudiera prevenirlo lo mando de una fuerte patada, a volar por los aires provocando que en el impacto derribara un montón de arboles ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.**

**El cielo se nublo y la blanca nieve empezó a caer danzando junto a la suave brisa, haciendo anuncio que el invierno crudo se había, por fin, terminado de instalar…**

_**To Be Contin….**_

**Hola! **

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado como verán Sasuke a hecho su aparición, he cumplido y sumado un plus su encuentro. Francamente pensanba juntarlos en el cap 4 pero… no me aguante je!**

**A nuestra protagonista le gusta golpear ahora que ha dejado la timidez se ha vuelto toda una boxeadora jajaja naa enserio perdonen chicas pero era necesario para la introducción de su encuentro e historia próxima a desarrollar.**

**Por otro lado en este cap explico un poco la huida de los primos Hyuuga desde el principio, asique entre en detalles sin explayarme mas de lo necesario.**

**Y Con respecto a la pareja NaruSaku lamento informar a los seguidores de esta pareja que se les viene la noche… Naruto entro dudas desde el cap anterior y en sus pensamientos se clavo la Hyuuga provocando una gran confusión en su interior.**

**Bueno ahora contesto reviews! Honestamente no esperaba que agradara mi historia…**

_**SAIRIKO:**_

_**Bueno si es curiosa pero, sumamente necesaria para el desarrollo de mi historia ya que estos 3 personajes (Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto) van a estar demasiado involucrados y aunque me moleste la pelos de chicle también, gracias por el comentario y perdón por no contestar antes! Espero que cap si sea de tu agrado saludos!**_

_**KIERINAHANA:**_

_**Hola! Espero haber llenado tus expectativas con respecto al encuentro de estos dos, el prox cap será mejor sino llegue a tus expectativas aunque te confieso que en este me esforcé mucho! Saludos hasta la próxima!**_

_**DARK AMY-CHAN:**_

_**Jeje… si muchas me he imaginado esta escena donde Naruto es golpeado por nuestra Hina pero siendo sinceras se lo merecía… o no? Igual este es el principio todavía falta porque Narutin va tener otro golpe mas duro que veras mas adelante… jeje**_

_**NIKI-DRAGONAIL:**_

_**Hola! No te pongas triste porque Hina aun conserva algo en su interior solo… que muy en lo profundo, con respecto a la aparición de Sasuke espero que te haya gustado me costo toda una noche jaja… Hasta la próxima!**_

_**CARLA-HYUGA:**_

_**Sisi totalemente de acuerdo con vos, se lo merecía. Saludos!**_

_**SUSUNA:**_

_**Gracias! No sabes la alegría que me da que te haya gustado mi historia, y que decir me halagas! La verdad es mi primera historia publicada, asique no esperaba tanto, pero me distes unos animos increíbles para continuar esforzándome aun mas, debo decirte que leyendo tu Fic El sentimiento correcto y Ocaso de un amor imposible de Vixen888 me animaron a escribir mi propia historia, la verdad es que las admiro mucho, tanto vos como ella tienen un talento único para escribir que provocan mi deleite personal! Es increíble, nuevamente Gracias y espero que este cap te haya sido grato! Un saludo enorme y mis respetos!**_

_**GIBYBORRI:**_

_**Jajaja! Gracias! Como podras ver Sasuke por fin hizo acto de presencia! Y con respecto a Hina-chan debo decirte que buena es , el tema es que dejo de ser… como decirlo… dócil, si! Igual recuperara sus sentimientos…. Pero todavía mucho para eso…**_

_**No olvides que su familia la rechazaba, su único amor la ignoraba y trataba de rara y encima para frutilla del postre se pone de novio con la pelos de chicle ah! Si y como ultimo detalle la soledad en la que estaba sumergida no ayudo mucho que digamos,**_

_**Bueno en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mi, el prox será mejor!**_

_**Saludos y gracias de nuevo!**_

_**A TODOS NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS! POR DEJAR REVIEWS Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC….**_

_**SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**_

_**Ori-chan23!**__**  
**_


	4. La mentira detras de la verdad

_**Already Over**_

_**Ya Todo ha Terminado ...**_

_**Elegir es el poder que la libertad nos concede…**_

_**¿Alguna vez fui realmente libre de elegir?...**_

_**Hoy tengo la plena seguridad,**_

_**de que mi partida**_

_**me otorgo ese poder…**_

_**Para bien o para mal…**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**Jojo que pervertida!**

**Nota: **

**A la lectora que apoyo mi moción juntemos firmaaaas para **

**que Hina se quede con los 2!**

**¿Se imaginan?**

**Jeje…**

_**Importante:**_

_**Este capitulo contiene intento minimo de Lemon **_

_**Entre Naruto y Sakura**_

_**No soy fan deesta pareja pero**_

_**Para el desarrollo de mi historia era necesario**_

_**Lectoras NaruHina **_

_**No me linchen! **_

**Sin más avisos**

**ahora sí!**

**Que disfruten la historia!**

_**Cap4: La verdad detrás de la mentira: Decisiones**_

**La noche caía sobre Konoha, la primera nevada surcaba los suelos de la aldea, y en la habitación de una casa un poco aislada del resto, resguardada del frio invierno el calor inundaba el lugar…**

**Sus manos recorrían su espalda, los gemidos de placer eran cada vez más elevados, el vaivén de sus caderas cada vez más rápido. Besaba su boca sintiendo que el momento cumbre se acercaba, ella pedía más…**

**Sin embargo de un ágil movimiento, la dio vuelta cambiando de posiciones: ella sobre él…**

**Y en medio de tan apasionado momento, ella gritó el nombre equivocado al sentirse tocar el cielo…**

**-Oh Sasuke-kun…Sii… Te Amo!- **

**Rápidamente el rubio se la quito de encima, separándose al instante como si quemara…**

**-Que has dicho Sakura!- preguntó fuera de si el ojiazul**

**Silencio, sólo el silencio fue su respuesta por lo que Naruto desvió la mirada y continuó…**

**-Siempre lo supe era muy bueno para ser verdad… Aún así… no entiendo… no entiendo porque aceptaste mis sentimientos si todavía amabas a Sasuke…- Le dijo el rubio decepcionado y triste por descubrir la verdad de una forma desagradable…**

**-Naruto escúchame… yo…- quiso hablar la pelirosa pero éste no la dejó continuar…**

**-Tú qué? Demonios! ¿Cómo te atreves a querer seguir engañándome? ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? ¿Si tanto amabas a Sasuke por qué no te fuiste con él?- increpó Naruto **

**Sakura se quedó estática pero se recuperó velozmente y le gritó…**

**-Tú no entiendes! Yo quise hacerlo…pero él… pero él…se negó- le dijo rompiendo a llorar…**

**-Qué no entiendo? Hice todo por ti… Incluso rechacé inconscientemente a alguien que en verdad me amaba a tal punto de dar su vida por mí… Y todo por ti!... por estar tan enceguecido por ti…- respondió el ojiazul lamentándose de esto último**

**-Hablas de Hinata cierto? Siempre supe que te amaba, lo descubrí mucho antes de la pelea que tuviste que con Pein… Primero sus inusuales sonrojos al acercarse a ti, luego al descubrirla observándonos a distancia. Al principio pensé que era de Sasuke de quien estaba enamorada y después cuando vi que sólo a ti miraba ahí confirme mis sospechas... pero…ella no era ni va a hacer para ti… No da la talla es débil, la vergüenza de su clan y ahora traidora a la aldea… - le dijo la ojijade desesperada, mientras interiormente se recriminaba lo estúpida que había sido, tanto como para que su mente le juegue una mala pasada haciéndola sentir en ese momento de pasión que era al Uchiha a quien tenía bajo si y en el éxtasis soltar el nombre de su supuesto amor…**

**-Asique todo el tiempo lo has sabido…-**

**-No era la única, todos en la aldea lo sabían, tú eras el único que parecía no darse cuenta-**

**-Y una vil y traicionera mentirosa como tú ¿Si daba la talla?... déjame decirte que a pesar de haber estado juntos y ser amigos en su momento, me conoces muy poco Sakura… Mi Hinata-chan…cuánto has de haber sufrido por mi culpa…- susurró casi inaudible**

**Cuando ésta escucho en el susurro del rubio, pronunciar su nombre con propiedad, agobiada trató de disuadirlo…**

**-No debes lamentarte tú no la amabas… por otro lado… sé que superaremos esto, aunque no lo creas Naruto en este corto tiempo a tu lado desde antes de ser novios he aprendido a quererte…- decía suplicante Sakura**

**-Dime la verdad… ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo estando enamorada de Sasuke?- Preguntó el rubio ignorando lo dicho por la pelirosa –Pero dime la verdad, sin mentiras- concluyo mirándola por primera vez desde que había empezado todo**

**Sakura dudó, su vista estaba fija en una fotografía que tenía él en un estante con pergaminos ninjas, donde estaban retratados todos los de la academia en su primer año. Finalmente con algo temor, giro la mirada encontrándose con la acusadora del ojiazul, presintiendo en su corazón que esa noche era el final de algo que en verdad nunca existió…**

**-Al principio porque no deseaba que cumplieras la promesa que me hiciste de traerlo de vuelta a Konoha… después… por miedo a… no quería perderte a ti también- le respondió, mientras por sus mejillas un rí o de lagrimas se hacía camino y desaparecía en su barbilla. Por supuesto que lo último dicho por la pelirosa no era del todo cierto, por lo que Naruto leyéndoselo en los ojos habló…**

**-Sabes algo Sakura tú no lo amabas y está más que claro que a mí tampoco, sólo me has usado porque sentías miedo de quedarte sola- le dijo ofuscado, sintiendo el rencor correr por sus venas como su sangre lo hacía, por lo que tratando de dar punto final a aquella discusión continuó- Largo! Largo de mi casa y de mi vida ahora! Eres un maldito error que estoy dispuesto a remediar en este mismo momento! Y con respecto a todo eso que has dicho de Hinata-chan puedes tragártelo porque ella no es como tú, una detestable mentirosa… ella jamás me haría algo tan sucio… Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca! Me Oyes bien Sakura! NUNCA! Y ahora LARGO! NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR JAMÁS HAS DE CUENTA QUE ESTOY MUERTO!- gritó completamente fuera de si Naruto **

**-No Naruto por favor… por favor se que podemos superar esto juntos! Yo te quiero sin ti me siento perdida… no me hagas esto…- pidió con voz lastimera y de improviso se levando de su lugar arrojándose a los brazos del ojiazul, quien bruscamente, como si de la peste misma se tratara con fuerza se la sacó de encima tirándola violentamente al piso…**

**-Tienes cinco minutos para largarte...- le dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar al cuarto de baño- cuando salga no quiero encontrarte aquí…- y sin más desapareció tras la puerta…**

**La pelirosa quedó derrumbada en el piso, amargas lágrimas surcaban sin piedad sus mejillas, su mentira había sido descubierta y de la forma idiota. Sabía que todo estaba perdido y que tal como le dijo Naruto JAMÁS la perdonaría. De repente un miedo muy conocido invadió su ser… La soledad, esa a la que tanto rehusaba y Hinata conocía muy bien, hacia acto de presencia en su vida… Estaba perdida… era su fin…**

**Y entonces sucedió, las palabras del rubio ninja aparecieron en su cabeza… **

_***… ¿Si tanto amabas a Sasuke por qué no te fuiste con él?... ***_

**Había tomado una decisión: iría en busca de su amor sin saber que el destino ya le tenía marcado un camino del que no había escapatoria…**

**Naruto por otra parte, también luego de los acontecimientos recientes había descubierto en su interior que un sentimiento muy poderoso, nunca antes experimentado florecía por la ojiperla, ajeno también a que quizás para cuando llegara fuera demasiado tarde…**

* * *

**-Mañana antes del amanecer, partirá un grupo de búsqueda designado por el Clan Hyuuga- comentaba Kakashi con aire cansado-Yo enviare un grupo de Anbus también, para buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta… Vivos o muertos…- terminó de informar a Tsunade que se recuperaba favorablemente después de haber despertado del coma, al que estaba sumida tras la batalla contra Pein, quien había sido puesta al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba la aldea y sus shinobis… **

* * *

**El bosque se encontraba cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve, que arremolinada caía suavemente sin cesar, y en el mismo claro donde aquella tarde se había desatado la lucha entre el Uchiha y la ojiperla, el grupo de Sasuke más los dos Hyuuga se encontraban acampando…**

**-Jajaja… ¿Has visto cómo ha quedado?... Esto algo que sé que no volveré a ver… Jajaja- se reía tomándose del estomago Suigetsu con ambas manos, sintiendo cada vez más escaso el aire en sus pulmones…**

**-Cállate idiota! Sasuke-kun sólo estaba jugando con ella! Le tuvo compasión porque se veía débil y… y… es mujer!- dijo Karin malhumorada mientras que el peliblanco estallaba otra vez en más carcajadas…**

**-Por Kami Karin! Ni tú misma lo crees… Seamos sinceros ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le ha importado algo o mejor dicho alguien más que no sea él mismo y su venganza? Lo que tuvo fue pura y clara suerte, además debes de saberlo ya, sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, ni siquiera nosotros somos importantes y si lo somos es cómo herramientas, que en algún momento desechara…- respondió esto último con seriedad**

**La pelirroja se quedo en silencio, sabía que su compañero tenía razón en lo que le exponía.**

**Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco más alejado se encontraban Neji y Hinata. Éste le estaba curando las heridas que tenía en casi todo su cuerpo, pues la lucha había sido intensa y mientras ejercía su labor recordaba cómo fue que su prima estaba así… **

_**Flashback…**_

**Hinata se había acercado lo suficiente al Uchiha dejándolo paralizado, en ese instante se miraron tan profundamente que el pelinegro ya no pudo moverse ni hablar, aunque su cerebro le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se moviera este no obedecía, sin embargo su orgullo se encargo de ocultar muy esta reacción pues su cabeza seguía altiva y su mirada tan fría como siempre.**

**La ojiperla volvió a sonreír misteriosa, se acerco delicadamente al oído del mismo y hablo de forma peligrosamente suave…**

**-Primero tendrá que vencerme… Uchiha…san- y rápidamente sin que el Uchiha pudiera prevenirlo lo mando de una fuerte patada, a volar por los aires provocando que en el impacto derribara un montón de arboles ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.**

**El cielo se nublo y la blanca nieve empezó a caer danzando junto a la suave brisa, haciendo anuncio que el invierno crudo se había, por fin, terminado de instalar…**

**Sasuke, un poco aturdido, ágilmente se puso de pie lanzando un ataque directo que Hinata esquivo con facilidad, de repente la ojiperla con una habilidad asombrosa desapareció de la mira del pelinegro para luego reaparecer por detrás de este propinándole de nuevo una tremenda patada que lo hizo elevar otra vez por los aires, pero esta vez no le dio tiempo a estrellarse en ninguna parte, ya que saltando otra vez en el aire antes de caer, empezó a darle una serie de golpes por todos lados de su cuerpo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al Uchiha…**

**Neji por otro lado observaba atónito la frialdad y agilidad perfectas con las que acertaba cada golpe en su blanco… Cuanto había cambiado la dulce y tímida Hinata que una vez conoció, definitivamente…**

**Sasuke recibió un perfecto rodillazo en el estomago mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire, para seguido recibir un fuerte codazo en la espalda impulsándolo a una velocidad increíble a estrellarse contra el duro suelo…**

**Pero antes de precipitarse del todo y quedar con el rostro hecho añicos, logro dar un salto para tratar de caer de pie, cosa que la Hyuuga no esperaba, ni tampoco que utilizando un Chidori aumentara su ataque de defensa enviándole un golpe certero en su lado derecho produciéndole un agudo dolor, del que trato de reponerse mientras activaba su línea de sangre: el Byakugan…**

**Concentro su chacra, creando una lluvia de miles de agujas que tenían como único objetivo al pelinegro, la nieve caía cada vez con más intensidad mientras que les dificultaba la visión, bueno en realidad solo a Sasuke, ya que la ojiperla poseía su doujutsu.**

**Sin mucho esfuerzo el Uchiha detuvo su ataque, pero mientras que lo hacia salto de nuevo, pero esta vez desaparecia él del rango de visión de Hinata…**

**-Demonios!- **

**Exclamó sintiendo como su enemigo se acercaba por detrás derribándola al suelo de un ****sólo golpe dejándola tendida, después sin pudor alguno se subió encima suyo, dejándola ****bajo él mientras que tomaba ambas manos de la Hyuuga y las cruzaba detrás de su cabeza…**

**-Te tengo…Hyuuga- Y sin más preámbulos le envió una gran descarga eléctrica haciendo gritar de dolor a Hinata, quien se retorció del mismo para su placer; Neji que observaba de lejos la escena quiso intervenir, mas una mirada de su prima basto para ayudarse por su fuerza de voluntad y mantenerse en su lugar…**

**La ojiperla entonces giró su cabeza mirando directamente al Uchiha y le hablo en un susurro…**

**-¿Lo disfrutas, no es verdad? – Sasuke volvió a sonreír y contestó **

**- Acéptalo has perdido, te he vencido…- y la miro con sus ojos negros rebosantes de triunfo y orgullo…**

**-Eso es lo que crees…- y también sonriendo, para desconcierto del pelinegro cambiaron los papeles, esta vez ella sobre él, una posición demasiado incomoda para el pelinegro, indiferente para Hinata y terrible para Karin, quien pensaba en la forma más perversa de asesinar a la peli azul por tal osadía con su amor, Juugo por suerte no estaba se había ido detrás de una ardilla (si cada loco con su tema no?) y Suigetsu estaba en el piso doblandose de la risa al ver tal escena.**

**Hinata aprovecho el momento de distracción de todos, para utilizar su Juken y obstruir algunos puntos de flujo de chacra de Sasuke dejándolo al instante débil para alivio de Neji e incredulidad de otros…**

**Lo miro tan fijamente como le fue posible y volvió a hablarle pero con mucha seriedad**

**-Escúchame muy bien porque no lo repetiré otra vez, te ayudare en tus propósitos ya que yo tengo míos y también incluyen venganza… Ver a la maldita aldea de Konoha en llamas desaparecer ante mis ojos…- mientras ella decía estas palabras, un brillo perverso refulgia en sus blancas orbes y Sasuke que la miraba profundamente trataba de procesar la información dada, sintiéndose mareado del regocijo interno por obtener lo que quería, sin saber que en un futuro también sentiría la misma sed destrucción que la Hyuuga hcia la aldea de Konoha y disfrutaría tanto o más que ella al imaginársela destruida... en cenizas…**

**-De acuerdo... pero… quítate de encima mío Hyuuga!- respondió entre molesto y familiarmente incomodo, por otra parte un aroma dulce proveniente de la chica se le hizo conocido, sabía que ese aroma había estado instalado en sus fosas nasales en el pasado pero no recordaba y tampoco quería hacer esfuerzo por intentarlo, asique prefirió ignorarlo…**

**-No te ilusiones Uchiha… no eres mi tipo- y dicho esto se levanto dejando a un muy irritado Sasuke sin entender él mismo el por qué…**

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

**-En que piensas Neji-kun- pregunto con voz maternal la ojiperla, observando a su primo que limpiaba la última herida de su cuerpo, perdido sin darse cuenta en sus recuerdos…**

**-En nada Hinata-sam… disculpa Hinata- y por primera vez en años, muchos años una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa salió a lucirse en sus labios.**

**Cerca de una improvisada fogata, se encontraba cierto ojinegro, observando las llamas pensando en lo ocurrido desde su encuentro con la Hyuuga hasta la pelea donde lo vencía , aunque sincerándose consigo mismo la había dejado ganar… No?**

**-Sasuke-kun!- llamó Karin**

_*** Kuso! Mi tranquilidad esta arruinada debería deshacerme de ella! ***_

_**P**_**ensó el pelinegro y contestó entre indiferente y ofuscado…**

**-Que quieres? Estoy ocupado… ¿Acaso no me ves? ¿O no puedes un día de tu vida sin molestarme?- **

**-Pero Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? Sólo quería saber cómo estabas…- le contesto la pelirroja un poco intimidad por la voz gutural con la que le habló el Uchiha.**

**Sin embargo del pelinegro sólo obtuvo silencio como única respuesta y así abondo su lugar para perderse en su tienda de campaña en busca de la soledad…**

**Antes de medianoche a todos los miembros del grupo de Sasuke Uchiha (incluido él) sus estómagos empezaron a dar señales de falta de sólidos por lo que Hinata sin dudarlo se acerco a la fogata, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás integrantes y se dispuso a cocinar con los pocos elementos que tenia…**

* * *

**De vuelta en Konoha, más precisamente en la mansión Hyuuga, en el silencio de su estudio privado donde nadie más que él tenía acceso, Hiashi se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una botella de sake enfrente suyo y en sus manos una fotografía en la que se veían retratados a él, su difunta esposa y una pequeña y sonriente Hinata a quien le brillaban los ojos de emoción con una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, confeccionada por su misma madre antes de que naciera y entregada tiempo después, más precisamente el día que aquella fotografía fue tomada, haciendo feliz a su hija…**

**Y su vista se clavo en su hija, y una lluvia de recuerdos invadió sus pensamientos, mostrándole al Hyuuga todos los maltratos físicos y psicológicos ejercidos por él en la ojiperla. La culpa empezó a carcomer su interior, se reprochaba a si mismo lo cruel que había sido con su primogénita dejándola con apenas seis años de vida a la deriva en aquel mundo tan difícil.**

**Tomo la botella de sake y en un vaso un poco más largo de lo normal para beberlo se sirvió un trago largo y de un sólo tiron lo tomó de golpe…**

**Quería ahogar sus penas y olvidar el inmenso dolor que le provoco a su hija mayor…**

**-Perdóname… Hinata… perdóname por favor…- murmuro con su vista todavía fija en aquella foto mientras que amargas lagrimas rodaban por sus añejadas mejillas, para después sin meditarlo soltar su culpa y pena en un intenso llanto amargo…**

**En otra parte de la cuidad, el rubio portador del Kyubi se encontraba preparando sus elementos de lucha y personales. Estaba decido iría en busca de la mujer que le había dicho que lo amaba y que ahora él también compartía el mismo sentimiento…**

**Iría en busca de Hinata, no importaba cómo pero tenía la plena seguridad de que él la encontraría y traería de vuelta a su lado... como siempre debió ser…**

**En una situación similar se encontraba Sakura, sólo que ésta estaba esperando su próxima misión, pues ella no era tonta tenía una reputación que mantener y no pensaba perder sus privilegios ninjas y de ciudadana en la aldea oculta de la hoja.**

**El destino tenia marcado sin errores el camino de los cuatro, aunque todavía el futuro era incierto, sus decisiones simplemente ayudaron a ser más inevitable el camino a seguir…**

_**To Be Cont…**_

_**Holaaaa!**_

_**Si en realidad Buen Dia porque otra he trasnochado asique no tengo idea de cómo**_

_**Quedo el capi, lo que si les digo que al igual que en el anterior me esforcé y mucho**_

_**Por otra parte el principio del cap fue lo que mas me costo como dije antes yo soy**_

_**no afecta **_

_**Pero para nada de la pelos de chicle asique escribir la escena donde **_

_**esta… intimando con nuestro protagonista Narutin**_

_**se me hizo muy difícil solo me animo saber que el chico dejo el papel de tonto**_

_**Con respecto a la pelea de Sasuke con Hinata Juró que me recontra super ezforce**_

_**Asique espero haber llegado a sus expectativas con respecto**_

_**A la pelea…**_

_**Y al final encontramos a un Hiashi borracho**_

_**Decidió que lo mejor es ahogarlo todo con una botella de Sake**_

_**Ah! Antes que me olvide Naruto y Sakura tomaron sus decisiones**_

_**La pregunta del millón que pasara cuando se encuentren ¿?**_

_**Jejeje lo dejo a sus especulaciones **_

_**Aunque todavía falta mucho**_

_**La conocida parca (muerte) va a andar felizmente jugando**_

_**con su guadaña dentro de este fic.**_

_**Están avisados!**_

**Bueno ahora contesto reviews!**

_**NIKI-DRAGONAIL:**_

_**Hola! Como veras en este cap tuviste razón**_

_**Suigetsu se partió de la risa**_

_**Por la golpiza que recibió**_

_**Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si habrá pelea**_

_**Entre Karin y Hinata…**_

_**Todo puede ser jeje…**_

_**Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas en este cap**_

_**Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**YUKIHIRA:**_

_**Hola! Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**GIBYBORRI:**_

_**Hola! Espero que este cap te haya gustado!**_

_**Te cuento que lamentablemente las acciones de la pelos de chicle**_

_**La van a llevar por mal camino…**_

_**Pero de que sufrirá, sufrirá …**_

_**Saludos! **_

_**CONEJITA-CHAN**_

_**Hola! Y gracias!**_

_**No sabes lo animos que me das vos y todos los **_

_**Que leen mi historia y dejan sus comentarios**_

_**Espero como digo siempre haber llenado tus expectativas**_

_**Y sino en el próximo cap me esforzare el doble igual espero**_

_**Que mi nueva desvelada haya valido la pena **_

_**Porque hoy si me voy a trabajar sin dormir**_

_**Atte: Ori-chan23 Zombi Jajaja!**_

_**CARLA-HYUGA:**_

_**Hola! Si jaja coincido con vos!**_

_**Que la pelos de chicle sufraa!**_

_**Igual como le dije a GIBYBORRI**_

_**Sus acciones la llevaran por mal camino!**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer!**_

_** TATY:**_

_**Gracias! Y aca esta la conti!**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**KIERINAHANA:**_

_**Jajaja Gracias! A mi también me gusto su encuentro**_

_**Y si efectivamente Hinata no es como las demás **_

_**De eso creo que Sasu se dio cuenta**_

_**En este cap!**_

_**Y con respecto a su pasado**_

_**Jeje tendras que esperar un poquitín mas!**_

_**Saludos espero que el cap sea de tu agrado!**_

_**LAYILL:**_

_**Hola! Wow me halagas!**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_

_**Con respect a tu pregunta tendras que esperar**_

_**Un poquitín mas **_

_**Y Naruto… ah Naruto, Naruto…**_

_**En realidad no, no están tan tonto**_

_**En este cap creo que algo lo demuestra**_

_**Con respecto a que pasara entre nuetros 3 personajes principales**_

_**Ya lo veras! Saludos y gracias por agregarme en tus fics fav.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**A TODOS NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS! POR DEJAR REVIEWS**_

_**Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER **_

_**MI FIC….**_

_**SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO **_

_**CAPITULO!**_

_**Ori-chan23!**__**  
**_


	5. El secreto de los Hyuuga

**_Already Over_**

**_Todo ha terminado…_**

**_Al final del túnel veo una pequeña luz…_**

**_El camino se dificulta y la luz, se hace más lejana…_**

**_¿Me quedaré para siempre en esta oscuridad?..._**

**_Extiende tu brazo y toma mi mano…_**

**_Seré tu guía en esta oscuridad…_**

**_Nuestro destino está sellado…_**

**_SasuHinaNaru_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**Jojo que pervertida!**

**Que disfruten la historia!**

* * *

****

**_Cap5: El secreto de los Hyuuga; la confusión de Sasuke…_**

**Había pasado una semana después de su encuentro y pelea, todo ese tiempo se habían dedicado a buscar al mayor de los Uchiha, por lo que iban de un lado a otro dentro del bosque siguiendo los rastros débiles del chacra de Itachi…**

**Lamentablemente, en esta labor el clima no los ayudaba por encontrarse cada vez más frio ya que la temperatura descendía con rapidez logrando que la helada brisa les calara hasta los huesos…**

**La noche recién surcaba el inmenso cielo por lo que todavía había tiempo…**

**-Cada vez está haciendo más frío, debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos…- decía tiritando por el fuerte viento que los azotaba en aquel bosque, las capas que traían ya ni siquiera los resguardaba del frio**

**-Sasuke-kun… el dientes de tiburón tiene razón, a este ritmo no lo soportaremos y moriremos de hipotermia- secundo la pelirroja en las mismas circunstancias que su compañero**

**-Oye tú cuatro ojos cuida tu lengua si no quieres que te la arranque y la use alimento para los gusanos- contrarrestó el peliblanco muy molesto**

**-Cállense! Me irritan- cortó la discusión que empezaba el pelinegro y prosiguió**

**-Ey tú Hyuuga! Busca un lugar donde podamos pasar el invierno- levanto un poco la voz el Uchiha tratando de hacerse oír, pues el silbido del viento les dificultaba un poco la audición.**

**Hinata lo miro con indiferencia y camino sin mas unos pasos por delante de ellos, cuando paso cerca de pelirroja esta se irguió de tal forma que sus hombros al cruzarse se chocaron provocando que la tensión del ambiente creciera de súbito…**

**-Maldita zorra, cuida bien tu espalda no vaya a ser cosa que de pronto te ocurriera algo- susurró Karin casi inaudible para que solo la ojiperla escuchara, mas ésta la ignoro olímpicamente provocando que la pelirroja ardiera en rabia a tal punto de tomarla bruscamente del brazo, a la vez que concentraba chacra en su otra mano para tratar de atacarla.**

**Sin embargo su acción fue detenida por una poderosa presión ejercida en su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía el brazo de Hinata, provocándole un agudo dolor**

**-Será mejor que te controles por el momento y deja que cumpla lo que le ordené- hablo Sasuke en un tono más frio del que solía emplear con ella, no lo entendía pero al ver aquella situación su cuerpo se movió solo y no reacciono sino hasta que Karin la soltó**

**La pelirroja lo miro de una manera incomprensible, mientras sentía como la ira que anteriormente sentía, crecía aceleradamente en su interior. La ojiperla en el mismo silencio retomo su camino para invocar su doujutsu y buscar un lugar seguro, para pasar el invierno.**

**-Debemos ir hacia el noroeste, hay una serie de cadenas montañosas que poseen cuevas bastantes profundas... podrían servirnos de refugio hasta pasar el invierno, tenemos que ponernos en camino el clima empeorará- dicho esto Hinata le dirigió una mirada significativa a su primo que se movió de lugar para seguirla.**

**-A donde crees que vas Hyuuga? - hablo muy molesto el Uchiha llegando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a la ojiperla, mirándola muy seriamente.**

**Ésta lejos de amedrentarse, le mantuvo la mirada y con la suavidad de la que era dueña más su nueva personalidad le contesto**

**-Si deseas morir allá tú, pero si quieres concretar tu venganza servirás más vivo que muerto... ¿No lo crees Sasuke…kun?-**

**Y en medio de su ´´charla´´ sucedió aquel aroma dulce que el día de la pelea había sentido se coló sin darse cuenta en sus nasales aturdiéndolo instantáneamente y fugaz recuerdo apareció en sus pensamientos…**

**_Mini Flashback_**

**_*… La lluvia se arremolinaba suavemente, era cálida._**

**_El verano estaba en su máximo esplendor y dos pequeños niños_**

**_correteaban felices en un claro verde lleno de flores, jugando en la lluvia_**

**_ajenos al dolor que les esperaba…_**

**_-Oye Sasuke-kun… eres feliz?- preguntaba una pequeña_**

**_A la que no le distinguía el rostro…_**

**_-Pues claro que lo soy y lo seré aún más cuando pueda ser como mi hermano-_**

**_contestaba lleno de admiración un niño pelinegro con una_**

**_bella sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sentía la fina llovizna_**

**_refrescar tenuemente su cuerpecito…_**

**_-Y tú lo eres?- la interrogó preocupado _**

**_-Si… eso creo- respondía un poco distraída_**

**_-Mira creo deberías serlo... a mi… me hace feliz que seas mi amiga- le decía _**

**_un poco sonrojado el pequeño, por lo que dándole la espalda_**

**_continuó…_**

**_-Sabes… tú tienes un aroma muy particular… es dulce…_**

**_Me gusta!- exclamó sonriendo_**

**_-D-du-dulce?- pregunto sorprendida_**

**_-Sí, hueles a…- se interrumpió dándose vuelta y acercándose demasiado_**

**_a la niña haciendo que se sonrojara_**

**_-Si eso es! Hueles a las flores de cerezo cuando_**

**_recién florecen en primavera…_**

**_Fresca y dulce…-decía el niño muy feliz de su descubrimiento._**

**_Ella sólo lo miró sonrojada en demasía y para su sorpresa_**

**_le regalo su más bella sonrisa, luego elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo_**

**_ y cerrando los ojos se dejó cubrir por las finas gotas de lluvia…_**

**_La miro embobado, aquella escena parecía irreal…_**

**_-Tú eres como una princesa… eres mi princesa con aroma a cerezo-_**

**_Y suavemente, tomándola de la mano emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus hogares…_**

**_La tarde legaba a su fin y la lluvia junto ella… _**

**_Fin Mini Flashback_**

**Parpadeó dos veces y agito su cabeza hacia ambos lados aturdido por aquel recuerdo que sin permiso se hizo presente, se alejó lentamente y dándole la espalda solo dijo…**

**-Andando-**

**El pequeño grupo, ajeno a sus luchas internas se dispuso a seguirlo en silencio.**

**Hinata, se hallaba pensativa, tener a Sasuke cerca también la desorientaba pero su máscara de frialdad lo disimulaba muy bien, tan bien como la de él. Por otra parte trataba de entender la reacción del pelinegro y su mirada confusa, sabía que había algo que ocultaba… Pero qué?**

**Cuando llegaron a las cuevas, era casi mitad de la madrugada, se encontraban muy cansados pues la nieve y el fuerte viento había dificultado su paso. En medio de aquel inmenso lugar encontraron un refugio confortable, la cueva era profunda con suficiente espacio para los seis.**

**Estaban húmedos por lo que rápidamente encendieron una fogata, siendo Sasuke el primero en empezar a desvestirse en un lugar apartado quedando solo con los pantalones y el torso completamente desnudo…**

**Por su lado Suigetsu, Juugo y Neji siguieron el ejemplo del Uchiha mientras que Karin dudosa trataba de seguir los pasos de sus compañeros, aunque sin poder evitar que un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas al ver a su líder como alguna vez soñó, aunque claro con algo más de ropa que en sus sueños…**

**Sin embargo, Hinata esa noche fue mucho más llamativa que el fuego para los cuatro hombres de lugar, de espalda a estos con la suavidad que la caracterizaba fue quitándose muy lentamente para sorpresa y tortura de los mismos el pesado abrigo que siempre utilizaba quedando con solo unas mallas muy ajustadas al cuerpo por ultimo con algo de pudor y por suerte ajena a las miradas de estos, se quitó los pantalones quedando con unos más cortos que llevaba debajo de esos siendo como una segunda piel.**

**Se quedaron sin aire al admirar el bello cuerpo de la Hyuuga, su nívea piel blanca encendía los deseos más oscuros de solo tres de los hombres allí presentes, el inicio de cuello era como un camino que los conduciría a la perdición. Y ni que decir de las curvas enloquecedoras que nacían mas debajo del nacimiento su cuello…**

**Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo empezaba a hervirle, la sangre le fluía con más rapidez por las venas y la respiración se le hacía costosa mientras que un desconocido deseo se iba apoderando de su ser por lo que se obligó a desviar la mirada y buscando un lugar para descansar se acomodó dispuesto a aplacar los deseos nacientes de su cuerpo, Neji no estaba en mejor condición era la primera vez en su vida que veía con claridad absoluta el bien desarrollado cuerpo de su prima y que con aquella visión sus hormonas se descontrolaban… por lo que llamando al poco razonamiento que todavía le quedaba reenfoco sus pensamientos en que era su prima.**

**Juugo jugueteaba con un animalito del lugar y Suigetsu empezó a hace comparaciones entre el cuerpo de la Hyuuga y Karin y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al descubrir un muy notorio detalle llamando la atención de todos al instante…**

**-Aaaahh! Karin! No puede ser… ajajajajajaja- empezó a reírse sin parar el peliblanco- Hinata-chan tiene mas pechos que tú… Jajaja! Tienes... tienes limones a su lado… jajajajaja –concluyo provocando que Karin se enojara a tal punto de estrellarle un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que lo dejo de cuadro en la pared del lugar…**

**Hinata por otro lado no pudo evitar que un fuerte carmesí invadiera de súbito sus mejillas y todavía aún más cuando unos ojos negros la miraron fijamente con… ¿Deseo?**

**Sacudió su cabeza, sus lacios y suaves cabellos se agitaron con delicadeza provocando el silencio del lugar desvió su mirada y hurgando en sus cosas encontró una especie de Kimono corto, de color rojo con bordados en hilos dorados, que tenía unos tajos a los costados para su mayor movilidad. Rápidamente y con toda destreza se lo puso. Ajena a todo lo que les había pasado a los tres hombres, con parsimonia se acomodó para dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Neji camino hasta su lado y dejándose caer la envolvió en un abrazo protector para cubrirla del frio. Sasuke que observaba a la distancia sintió como una incomodidad le picaba las entrañas, Suigetsu se acomodaba con Juugo para dormir a pata suelta, y la pelirroja trataba de acercarse a Sasuke para dormir en sus brazos y quien sabe quién más…**

* * *

****

* * *

**-Vamos Deidara, no tardaran en alcanzarnos- decía un pelinegro de pronunciadas ojeras**

**a un rubio de coleta que felizmente canturreaba una canción.**

**-De acuerdo pero… Seguirás con rumbo al Pais de la Cascada? - pregunto dudoso Deidara, mirando la lejanía**

**-Si allí será más fácil perderlos- concluyo retomando el camino.**

* * *

****

**

* * *

**

**-Pequeña… dentro de poco estaré a tu lado…- dijo soltando un suspiro**

**Para cerrar los ojos y dejarse vencer por el sueño…**

* * *

****

* * *

**-¿No puedes dormir?- interrogo su rubia amiga de la infancia**

**- No… siento que… algo sucederá muy pronto- respondió con la voz angustiada, mientras una punzada de dolor hacia mella en sus entrañas…**

**-Sakura deja de decir boberías… Que cosa mala podría suceder?- le dijo Ino dudosa **

**-No lo sé… pero es importante y me angustia…- una lágrima inadvertida para la rubia rodo fugazmente por la mejilla izquierda de la pelirosa, quien hábilmente se la limpio.**

* * *

****

**

* * *

**

**El amanecer se cernía sobre Konoha, sin embargo el sol permanecía oculto tras el gris del cielo.**

**Esa mañana en la oficina de Tsunade, quien ya recuperada del todo tomaba el mando otra vez, se generaba una importante discusión con los ancianos y Kakashi Hatake sobre los planes de traer de vuelta a la aldea a los dos nuevos traidores: Hinata y Neji Hyuuga.**

**-Deben traerlos vivos!- decía Tsunade sintiéndose agraviada**

**- O muertos!- contrarrestaba un anciano y prosiguió- Han traicionado a Konoha y quien nos garantiza que no han revelado algunos de nuestros secretos ninjas-**

**-Ellos no serían capaces de traicionar de semejante forma a la aldea! - Dijo con absoluta seguridad Hiashi, quien también participaba de aquella inusual reunión matinal.**

**Dudoso y casi inseguro lo miro Kakashi directamente a los ojos y hablo**

**-No lo sé, yo que usted no estaría tan seguro, por otro lado hay una mínima posibilidad que se hayan encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha… -**

**-Y qué con eso?- pregunto otro anciano del lugar – De seguro si eso sucedió están muertos-hablo con desdén**

**-Pues no, no era a eso a lo que intentaba referirme, en realidad cabe una posibilidad de que se le unan y eso sería…- pero no pudo terminar porque Tsunade concluyo por él con clara sorpresa en el rostro**

**-Fatal!... Konoha estaría pérdida…-**

**-Que quiere decir?- la interrogo con su habitual calma de siempre aunque por dentro temía que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas…**

**-Bueno … Antes de la pelea que hubo contra Nagato, dos meses antes para ser más exacta decidí ir a meditar al bosque necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos para poder tomar una acertada decisión con respecto a lo que trascendía en ese momento y aquella tarde sucedió algo que jamás imagine que podria pasar .**

**En el lago que hay en el bosque halle a Hinata, estaba muy concentrada por los movimientos que hacia supuse que estaba entrenando… pero despues empezo a hacer una serie de sellos incomprensibles el ambiente se tono pesado, casi insoportable... y descubri que Hinata tiene un nuevo poder … de que es poseedora de ambos dojutsus El Sharingan y El Byakugan… La única diferencia es que … cuando lo activa sus ojos no son rojos, son grises y un aura negra la empieza rodear… aquella tarde tuve que intervenir de inmediato porque si no… destruiría la aldea sin darse cuenta… **

**-No puede ser! Tú lo sabias! Todo el tiempo lo supiste!- le grito apuntándole con el dedo índice a Hiashi el mas viejo de los ancianos del consejo**

**El hombre permaneció en silencio como respuesta a tal acusación que en efecto era cierta, pero antes de que el anciano pudiera seguir reclamando Tsunade volvió a hablar…**

**-Sin embargo tenemos algo a favor… El día que descubrió sus poderes fue tanto el chacra que uso que cayo inconsciente y cuando despertó no recordaba nada, solo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se sentía mareada, es por eso que no todo está perdido tenemos que encontrarla antes que algo contrario pueda suceder…-termino esperanzada la Sannin…**

**-Hiashi-sama… usted no sabía nada al respecto? Porque Hinata por lo visto ha nacido con doble dojutsu… y siendo sinceros tuvimos un arma peligrosa en la aldea y estuvimos ciegos todo este tiempo, muchas vidas se podrían haber salvado en el último ataque que sufrió la aldea- le dijo con rencor una mujer de cabellos grises lacios –Acaso querías protegerla?-**

**-En realidad mi hija no nació con doble dojutsu, hace muchos años cuando el clan Uchiha todavía estaba con vida mi familia y yo mantuvimos una estrecha amistad con ellos, nuestros hijos pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y fue en unos de esos días que Hinata sufrió un terrible accidente, estaba jugando con los niños Uchiha en un gran árbol, se trepo a demasiada altura y un mal movimiento provoco una fuerte caída, perdió mucha sangre por lo creímos que no sobreviviría, sin embargo el médico de la familia dijo que podíamos salvarla solo haciéndole una transfusión de sangre, esa noche se examinó el patrón de sangre de toda la familia Hyuuga pero no hubo resultado positivo alguno, desesperado fui en busca de Fugaku, Yukishiro , nuestro médico me advirtió que era peligroso pero no hice caso, Hinata posee un tipo de patrón en la sangre muy especial que ninguno en mi Clan posee, por lo que si no se hace una transfusión con sangre que contenga un patrón correcto o aproximado al ochenta podría morir en el acto y yo no podía perder a mi única hija en ese momento, asique … le conté mi situación y esa noche también se hicieron pruebas con la sangre de los Uchiha y cuando creí que ya nada la salvaría sucedió, Yukishiro me informo que la única compatibilidad que había encontrado era con Sasuke, por supuesto no era perfecta pero había un setenta por ciento de compatibilidad entre patrones, por lo que sin pensarlo autorice a la transfusión pero antes de hacerla me advirtió que podría haber un efecto secundario que no me especifico, asique de inmediato sin perder más tiempo la hizo.**

**Hinata se salvó, el tiempo paso hasta que un día descubrí cual había sido la contra en esa transfusión, una madrugada se levantó de la cama sonámbula y… camino hasta el centro del jardín trasero junto allí hizo una serie de sellos incomprensibles y sus ojos empezaron a brillar un aura como la descripta por Tsunade-sama la rodeo y tal como sucedió antes cayo inconsciente al piso… Supuse que cuando despertara podría contestar mis preguntas pero no, contrario a lo que creía despertó sin recuerdos. Luego de esa noche no sucedió más asique no le tome importancia y lo deje pasar…-termino su explicación el Hyuuga.**

**Todos los miembros de aquella reunión se quedaron sorprendidos y contrariados por esa respuesta, y por ser ajenos de la mejor arma que poseyeron todo este tiempo sin saberlo.**

**-Bien, llama al capitán del escuadrón de Anbus y dile que quiero a los mejores partiendo ahora mismo en busca de los Hyuuga sobre todo de Hinata a ella la queremos vida- ordeno Tsunade sin más.**

**

* * *

**

****

* * *

**-Oye… ¿Crees que este bien? Digo … Ah demonios! Estoy preocupado- decía un castaño acongojado y nervioso**

**-Tranquilo Kiba ella está bien lo siento, además esta con Neji por lo que nada podría sucederle- lo calmaba Shino sin embargo él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.**

* * *

****

**

* * *

**

**-Ahaaa- se desperezaba estirando sus brazos Suigetsu- Que nochecita, Karin yo sé que te gusto pero… no seas tan obvia, además en mi vida hay alguien mas no puedo corresponderte…- decía melodramáticamente fastidiandola a tal punto de terminar golpeado por la susodicha.**

**-Idiota! No podría estar enamorada de ti ni mil años! Además fuiste tú quien se me tiro encima aplastándome!- lo ataco la pelirroja propinándole otro golpe en el rostro**

**-Buen día Neji-niisan- saludo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa fraternal a su primo quien aún adormilado contesto.**

**Por otro lado Sasuke ya estaba despierto y de un humor muy irritable, pues cuando había conciliado por fin el sueño una serie de imagines pertenecientes a su pasado aparecieron de repente y la misma niña que había recordado aquella vez se coló en sus recuerdos nuevamente, solo que esta vez la vio de espaldas con un bello vestido blanco mientras escuchaba su dulce reír y esas palabras que hasta ahora le removían las entrañas como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante que tenía con esa niña…**

**_*…Sabes Sasuke-kun está la noche más bella que he visto, parece que esta vez sí, Orihime se va a ver con su amado… No lo crees?- pregunto la niña_**

**_-Pues si, las estrellas en el cielo parecen bailar- le respondió mirando el cielo al igual que ella, y algo en su interior lo impulso a hacer una promesa un juramento inquebrantable del que tiempo después se olvidaría…_**

**_-Estaba pensando que quizás algún día dejaremos de vernos pues los adultos cuando crecen hacen eso y se van lejos por lo que yo no quiero que nos suceda eso a nosotros, tú eres mi princesa por eso no estaría bien separarnos… Asique .. -tomándola de la mano la llevo a una parte del bosque alejada del resto, un hermoso lago se alzaba majestuoso a su frente iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna por lo que frente al mismo se detuvieron, la tomo de ambos hombros y mirando sus ojos que eran grises con la tenue luz hablo …_**

**_-Tú y yo sabemos lo que va a suceder cuando seamos grandes, nos van a separar y… no quiero que eso suceda eres mi mejor amiga, como mi otra mitad es por eso que descubrí un sello entre los pergaminos de mi clan, sé que es prohibido porque me fue muy difícil poder leerlo pero lo aprendí y ahora voy a ponerlo en práctica, si con eso consigo no separarme de ti jamás… lo haré_**

**_-De que hablas? Un sello? Es posible…-pregunto entre dudosa y esperanzada_**

**_-Dime.. Tú confías en mí?- la interrogo_**

**_-Si- le respondió muy segura y entonces Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos con la manos y una luz roja los envolvió, los ojos del pequeño brillaron rojos cual Rubí , luego todo se volvió oscuro para ambos …*_**

**A pesar del recuerdo lo que más le irritaba era el no poder verle el rostro, y con ese recuerdo que hacía estragos en su presente por aparecer lo había despertado dejándolo con ese irritable mal humor…**

**_To Be Cont…._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Holas perdon ya se no lo tengo pero es que tenia mucho trabajo y llegaba muy tarde a casa y ni ganas de tocar la compu este cap es corto _**

**_y me esforce al maximo como veran se revelo un secretito importante por lo que hasta a mi me dejo muda en fin en el cap que sigue que _**

**_espero subirlo el domingo pero a la madrugada contesto sus reviews de este cap_**

**_Gracias a todos a todos lo que me leen y se toman la molestia de opinar _**

**_Atte: Ori-chan23 _**


	6. El Pais de la Cascada

_**Already Over**_

_**Todo ha terminado…**_

_**Las mentiras encuentran la verdad,**_

_**Los secretos mejor guardados afloran al exterior…**_

_**Y los recuerdos más profundos**_

_**Salen a brillar en las noches sin Luna…**_

_**En esa oscuridad que ensombrece tu mente…**_

_**¿Sabrás encontrar mi rostro Amor?...**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**Jojo que pervertida!**

* * *

_**Cap6: El país de la Cascada: El encuentro con Sakura!**_

… _**-¿Dime… por qué haces esto? – las lágrimas pugnaban incesantes por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el dolor se reflejaba claramente en las lagunas de sus ojos…**_

_**-No hay un por qué… Sólo no vuelvas, me estorbas…- sus negras orbes no la miraban, y aunque hubiera hecho mérito para disfrazar sus emociones, era perfectamente consciente de que si volteaba a verla todo se iría por la borda y renunciaría a aquellos objetivos que se había propuesto conseguir, tenía que hacerlo… Podía sentirla tras él, el agudo de su dolor, los temblores involuntarios, los intentos por acallar sus gemidos y ahogarlos en su garganta, conocía mejor que nadie a esa niña que trataba de alejar de su vida, que sabía era tan importante como el aire que respiraba... Su primera amiga y su primer amor…**_

_**Un golpe seco se escuchó a su espalda, volteó veloz y lo que vio le desgarro aún más el alma, su pequeña princesa había caído de rodillas al suelo como alguien que derrotado toca el fondo más oscuro del dolor, se quedó inmóvil quería acercarse, abrazarla y decirle que no era verdad, pero no podía ésta era su oportunidad y ya no habría marcha atrás, su pequeño corazón ya había sido corrompido por el odio y tenía una meta que conseguir…**_

_**Lentamente camino dos pasos hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ella, la miro duramente desde su altura, ella sólo levanto un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella frialdad que tanto temía, el silencio se hizo cruel, las palabras sobraron.**_

_**Él por dentro roto y por fuera hecho piedra, retrocedió los mismos pasos buscando en su interior fuerzas para hacerlo y aparentando una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía empezó a alejarse… El cielo se tiño de gris, pronto empezó a llover, ella permanecía en el mismo lugar mientras lo veía alejarse, débilmente estiro una mano como intentando detenerlo a la vez que en susurros lo llamaba inútilmente y un grito desgarrador emergió de su garganta, grito que el Uchiha a pesar de no estar lejos llego a escuchar como clara tortura por su cruel acción…**_

_**-SAAAAASUUUUKEEEEEEE-KUUUN…-**_

_**Finalmente la lluvia azoto la tierra con intensidad…**_

**. . .**

**Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando, era mitad de la noche todos dormían, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su sueño. Cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes se levantó pesadamente de su improvisada cama, camino al exterior de la cueva y se internó en el bosque; escuchaba agua, había un lago cerca, apresuro sus pasos hasta que lo diviso y junto al mismo un árbol completamente desnudo de hojas, sólo gruesas ramas que se erguían imponentes.**

**De un ágil salto logro posarse en una de sus ramas y acomodandose se sentó, el cielo se encontraba despejado, la luna completa se alzaba ante sus negros ojos en la bóveda nocturna, y se permitió perderse en su luz, que tenue lo envolvía.**

**Sus pensamientos empezaron a girar alrededor de ese sueño que lo había despertado, todavía podía sentir la angustia quemar en su interior, la suya y la de aquella niña; sabía muy bien que ese sueño era un recuerdo que quería salir a flote y él no quería permitirlo, sin embargo la frustración de no poder verle el rostro, lo estaba exasperando a tal punto que empezó a forzar sus recuerdos escarbando en todos hasta encontrarla…**

**-¡Kuso! … No… Cabellos oscuros, rostro pequeño… ¿Ojos grises? ¿Eran grises realmente?... Ah!- suspiro cansado-Maldición…**

**Sus recuerdos empezaron a ser investigados cada vez con más intensidad, estaba a punto de recordarla cuando un sonido de hojas secas crujiendo lo sacaron de su labor.**

**Una silueta femenina se acercaba lentamente al mismo lugar donde él se encontraba, la reconoció de inmediato y como no hacerlo su largo cabello negro azulado era para recordar, la brisa invernal los mecía con delicadeza y bajo la luz lunar parecía una Diosa de la mitología japonesa**

**Se perdió en aquella imagen celestial que poco a poco se adentró en el centro del lago…**

...

**Hinata dormía junto a su primo quien por las noches tenía el sueño liviano, era algo favorable ya que si se encontraban de misión, su afinado oído le permitiria captar los peligros de la noche incluso durmiendo, y esa noche no fue diferente de espaldas a su prima, sintió claramente como ésta se levantaba; primero el Uchiha y ahora ella ¿Pero qué demonios sucedía?...**

**La llamó en susurros pero su prima no contesto, sus ojos abiertos como si estuviera despierta miraban al frente perdidos en el exterior, donde las sombras de la noche eran suavizadas por la luz de la luna llena.**

**Se levantó con parsimonia, Neji se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en la realidad, por lo que cautelosamente se dispuso a seguirla cuando la vio perderse en el bosque...**

...

**Y ahora se encontraba allí escondido en la maleza procurando la mayor discreción posible ya que había visto al pelinegro.**

**Sasuke, quien no entendía nada siguió observando sus movimientos, de pronto sintió como la atmósfera se enrareció haciéndose pesada, la Hyuuga ya en el centro del lago empezó a realizar movimientos con sus manos como invocando sellos, un aura negra y peligrosa la envolvió por completo, el Uchiha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y elevando la voz la llamo, pero… grave error, de un movimiento rápido Hinata volteo a verlo, sus dos perlas se volvieron grises y chispas de electricidad se empezaron a ver a su alrededor, ya que una poderosa cantidad de chacra las estaba generando y con asombro vio como en una de las manos de la chica se estaba creando un Chidori**

**-Maldita sea Hyuuga que crees que haces?- le grito a punto de ser atacado**

**Mas Hinata no contesto y lanzo el ataque, que el pelinegro por poco pudo evitar, encolerizado levanto la vista quedando sin habla, al instante ella estaba enfrente suyo, sus ojos eran grises y se podía ver en ellos claramente las aspas del Sharingan.**

**Al Uchiha no le quedó más remedio que actuar, asique sin perder tiempo activo el suyo logrando tranquilizar a la chica con genjutsu, quien no era consciente de lo que sucedía. Las aspas desaparecieron, sus orbes volvieron a ser blancas y cayó inconsciente al suelo, sin embargo antes de tocarlo unos fuertes brazos masculinos la atraparon impidiendo el impacto contra el mismo.**

**Se dejó caer con ella en sus brazos al piso, la observo largamente se había descubrió que Hinata se encontraba en una especie de trance hipnótico y entonces miles de preguntas surcaron sin detenerse en sus pensamientos... ¿Una Hyuuga con el Sharingan? ¿Era eso posible? Bueno la respuesta era obvia pero ¿Cómo?...**

**Neji que había observado todo estaba petrificado y las mismas preguntas que el pelinegro se hacía, también él las tenía…**

**Aún con la ojiperla se levantó con cuidado la observo por última vez y dirigió su vista al firmamento nocturno, más allá del acontecimiento ocurrido tener a la Hyuuga en sus brazos le produjo un sentimiento de calidez , nostalgia y añoranza que se anido en su pecho seguido de un enorme deseo de llorar que como un nudo se le instaló en la garganta…**

**Sus de por si negros ojos se ensombrecieron todavía más, el mundo dejo de girar a su alrededor y en el silencio que se formó de repente escucho como un susurro lejano, la voz de aquella niña que atormentaba sus pensamientos llamándolo…**

**Neji, salió de su aturdimiento por lo que acababa de presenciar y camino sin vacilar hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha, ninguno emitió palabra, el castaño sólo extendió sus brazos para tomar a su prima de los del otro y contrario a todo pronóstico, que pudiera haber previsto el Hyuuga, con toda la reticencia del mundo, Sasuke la alejo de si para entregársela a él. Cuando éste se marchó sintió un vacío que crecía tanto en sus brazos como en su interior y por primera vez en largos años sintió frio…**

**A la mañana Hinata no despertó, pues la cantidad de chacra que había liberado era monstruosa, a tal grado de dejarla completamente debilitada. El pelinegro permanecía pensativo y huraño alejado del resto, Neji estaba como de costumbre cuidando de la chica, Karin se dedicaba a observar a su platónico amor buscando la forma de acercarse, Juugo y Suigetsu a su vez analizaban aquel silencio que los rodeaba como escondiendo algo muy importante…**

**-Sasuke-kun debemos irnos por el momento el clima es favorable y nos encontramos cerca del Pais de la Cascada, donde se encuentra Itachi... -rompia el silencio la pelirroja para disgusto del Uchiha, aunque tuviera razon**

**-Oye tonta no podemos marcharnos Hina-chan esta inconsciente, además en caso de ser así… ¿Quién la cargaría?-hablo el peliblanco y con un dedo bajo su barbilla pícaramente prosiguió-Pero pensándolo bien yo podría cargarla sería más que un placer y…-pero su explicación se vio interrumpida por las secas palabras de su líder que esta demás decir sonaban muy molestas**

**-Tú no harás nada-**

**Suigetsu sonrió divertido esto era más de lo que podía esperar esa mañana que parecía patética desde que abrió los ojos…**

**-¿Y por qué no... Lo harás tú Sasuke-kun? – si definitivamente era divertido, el gruñido irritado del Uchiha y el rostro descompuesto de Karin era algo digno de ver, como un espectaculo divertido…**

**-De que estas hablando maldito dientes de tiburón! Por supuesto que Mi Sasuke-kun no va a cargar a nadie!- le dijo Karin muy enojada a punto de golpearlo…**

**-Eres idiota Suigetsu… Mhp… Yo no hare nada, por si lo has olvidado la Hyuuga tiene quien lo haga- completo el pelinegro no muy convencido, ya que ver otra vez a Hinata en brazos del castaño empezaba a molestarlo sin entender la mendiga razón…**

**-Ups! Bueno… Jeje será la próxima – y dicho esto empezó a preparar las cosas para continuar hacia El País de la Cascada al igual que el resto…**

* * *

**Sakura ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba en una misión de recuperación en solitario, Tsunade quien estaba al tanto de la situación de sus shinobis, la había mandado para alejarla de la aldea y ahora ella se encontraba allí, en el Pais de la Cascada con el pergamino que había recuperado y haciendo tiempo para ver cómo iba seguir, porque su propósito, ahora que estaba fuera de Konoha era buscar a Sasuke e irse con él ya lo había decidido, sin embargo distaba mucho de imaginarse que su deseo estaba pronto a ser realizado, más pronto de lo que creía y con una enorme sorpresa de por medio…**

* * *

**Por otro lado en Konoha, Naruto se preparaba por fin para salir a buscar a Neji y Hinata, le había costado muchísimo convencer a la Hokage para ir en esa misión, Tsunade se habia opuesto rotundamente a dejarlo ir, por supuesto que el rubio era ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando sobre todo con la chica Hyuuga y sus nuevos poderes, y para los superiores que dirigían la aldea no era conveniente que Naruto se enterara de ellos, lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen de la situación.**

**Pero tras una ardua discusión logro conseguir el permiso bajo una sola prohibición, si iba en busca de los Hyuuga no podría buscar a su amigo Sasuke, por más que lo tuviera frente a frente, era ella o él y el ojiazul claramente había tomado su decisión.**

**Ansiosamente recogió su mochila con sus armas y otros accesorios y sin despedirse de nadie partió velozmente hacia su objetivo, lo único que todavía le molestaba un poco era que le habían asignado a un compañero para esta misión y ese era Kiba Inuzuka, pues había pertenecía al equipo 8 de rastreo y en su labor era muy bueno…**

**Kiba quien estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la aldea con su fiel mascota Akamaru, se encontraba taciturno hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que la presencia del rubio lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad…**

**-Kiba… es hora estoy listo- y sin más ambos partieron con rumbo incierto…**

* * *

**Estaban exhaustos, aunque el trayecto al Pais de la Cascada no hubiera sido largo, la vegetación era tan abundante y espesa que les dificultaba el paso y como les sucedió anteriormente, debido al invierno el clima tampoco ayudaba.**

**Bajo la atenta mirada de los pobladores ingresaron al lugar, Neji que cargo a Hinata todo el camino, ni bien puso los pies en la cuidad sintió como su prima se movía lentamente, estaba desorientada y muy débil como hasta para incluso hablar, el resto del grupo se percató de que la Hyuuga despertó, quiso bajarse de la espalda de su primo pero este se negaba, se sentía incomoda, por un momento llego a pensar que todo aquello que hasta entonces había vivido era una pesadilla que estaba como siempre en Konoha y que seguía siendo la Hinata de siempre, con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo hacer, logro delicadamente bajarse de la espalda de Neji, al bajarse logró mantenerse de pie pero al querer dar un paso un fuerte mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.**

**Karin la ignoró, Juugo dudó en acercarse, Suigetsu y Neji amagaron al mismo tiempo en acercarse a Hinata y Sasuke envuelto en su habitual silencio ante la mirada todos los del equipo, se acercó a la chica y con una delicadeza impropia de él la levanto en sus brazos para empezar a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

**Karin sentía que iba a explotar de rabia, Neji empezaba a conjeturar sospechas sobre las actitudes del Uchiha con respecto a su prima y Juugo solo observaba. Suigetsu estallo en carcajadas, pues ver a la pelirroja en ese estado era divertido, Sasuke jamás había tenido ese comportamiento con ella. **

**La ojiperla que viajaba en brazos del pelinegro, se hallaba en el mismo silencio que éste, y más allá de su frialdad y nueva personalidad no puedo evitar desterrar de su vida esos molestos sonrojos, como el que cubría sus mejillas en ese momento…**

**Sin embargo debía reconocer que lejos de sentirse incomoda en brazos del Uchiha, su cuerpo se amoldó perfectamente a sus brazos y como nunca le había sucedido se sintió segura, protegida, como si hubiera estado en ellos anteriormente, obviamente Hinata se sintió ridícula y tonta ante tal sentimiento puesto que era imposible, ellos en la academia no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto, pero entonces… ¿Por qué esa sensación insistía en no abandonarla?...**

...

**El ocaso aparecia imperioso en el cielo, el grupo se dirijio al otro lado de la Aldea de la Cascada para poder acampar ya que del otro lado estaba El Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, el nombre se debia a que todo aquel que se adentraba a aquel bosque no podia salir jamás, tenia un genjutsu muy poderoso que obligaba a los infiltrados a errar hasta la muerte y se decia que el alma quedaba errante por el lugar.**

**Cuando llegaron se dedicaron a acampar, mientras los hombres del grupo armaban las tiendas de campaña, Karin se dedicaba a rastrear el chacra de ****Itachi que habia dejado de ser debil y la ojiperla seguia descansando recostada en un árbol en el cual Sasuke procuro dejarla con cuidado, se encontraba muy debil como para poder usar su Byakugan y ayudar a la pelirroja.**

**El Uchiha se acerco a Neji y le hablo**

**-Escucha necesito que actives tu Byakugan, tu prima aún esta debil y hasta mañana no lo podrá utilizar, busca algun chacra poderoso que se encuentre cerca- concluyo**

**Éste miro de reojo a Hinata, quien a su vez le devolvio la mirada y asintió levemente.**

**-Bien… ¡Byakugan!- y activo su linea de sucesoria**

**Su sorpresa fue grande cuando en su búsqueda, encontro a Sakura en los alrededores del lugar acercandose a ellos a una increible velocidad… Los habia encontrado.**

**Suigetsu afilaba su gran espada con dedicación y Juugo sentado en una rama vigilaba los alredores.**

**Sasuke se acerco a la Hyuuga y la miro fijamente, todavia en su memoria tenia la imagen gravada de la mirada de ésta, cuando descubrio que poseia el Sharingan, queria preguntarle como era posible que ella poseyera su misma linea sucesoria, pero tambien era consciente de que nadie más se podia enterar, por lo que sin mediar palabra la volvio a tomar entre sus brazos y discretamente se alejo de alli.**

**La ojiperla sorprendida se quedo inmovil, no entendia cuales eran las intenciones del chico por lo que espero sin embargo estaba forzando a su cuerpo a acumular chacra a una velocidad increible para prepararse a luchar si era necesario.**

**Una vez alejados lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera oir, la deposito con delicadeza en el pasto y a una distancia prudente se sento frente a ella.**

**-¿Tienes idea de por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto de repente**

**Hinata lo miro un instante antes de responder buscando en sus ojos las ocultas intenciones que tenia con ella y luego hablo…**

**-Francamente no y te advierto que aun estando debil estoy preparada para luchar- le dijo mirandolo con determinacion, todavia no encontraba el motivo de su debilidad, cuando despertó sentia como si hubiera tenido una batalla en la cual tuvo que usar todo el chacra de su cuerpo hasta agotarlo.**

**-No seas idiota, no te hare nada… solo… quiero saber como es que una Hyuuga posee el Sharingan, la linea sucesoria de mi clan- la interrogó soltando la informacion de golpe, provocando que la ojiperla abriera desmesuradamente sus blancas orbes sin molestarse en disimular su sorpresa.**

**¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Ella poseer el Sharingan? Definitivamente este chico estaba loco de remate, eso era practicamente imposible, ademas ella no pertenecia al clan Uchiha y por ende sabia que su madre tampoco … ¿Era una especie de alusinacion? ¿Estaba enferma tenia fiebre?. Siguió mirandolo como si fuera un extraterrestre, más que desconcertada y cuando se disponia a preguntar cual era la razon que lo habia llevado a hacer semejante y ridicula indagacion algo ocurrió pasos apresurados se escucharon, alguien corria hacia donde ellos se encontraban, pudieron divisar una cabellera rosa en la distancia y al instante Sasuke se puso de pie en posicion de ataque delate de la ojiperla….**

**Sakura, que vagaba por el bosque buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche habia sentido la presencia de un chacra muy conocido y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un momento hecho a correr hacia donde lo habia sentido que provenia. En su alocada carrera levanto la cabeza para encontrarse de lleno con dos orbes negras que la miraban fijamente, su alegria interior creció llenado su pecho de felicidad, por lo habia que encontrado, ya nada ni nadie los separaria ella traicionaria, a su aldea, a su familia, a sus amigos por él y estaba convencida que lo valia, detuvo su carrera de golpe lo tenia a pocos pasos de distancia...**

**-Sasuke-kun- murmuro a la vez que sus ojos jade brillaban de felicidad…**

**-Sakura... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entre confundido y molesto, justo en el preciso momento que la Hyuuga le iba a contestar aquella gran incógnita, ella tenia que aparecer en escena postergandolo todo.**

**-Estoy aquí por ti, renuncie a todo cuanto tenia para estar a tu lado y contribuir en tu proposito…Tú sabes que siempre te he amado y sentia que sin ti mi alma agonizaba…- respondio con seguridad mirandolo fijamente para dar credibilidad a sus palabras, estaba tan perdida en la mirada del pelinegro que ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de la ojiperla…**

**-Ademas de molesta eres inoportuna… ¿Qué te hizo creer que yo te aceptaria… Sakura?- volvió a indagar irritado**

**La pelirosa se quedó estática sabia que no iba a hacer facil unirse a su grupo pero estaba dispuesta a todo por él …**

**Hinata que detrás de Sasuke observaba incomoda la situación quiso, arrastrandose por el suelo debido a su debilidad, alejarse silenciosamente hasta que la voz aturdida de la ojijade la detuvo en su intento de fuga…**

**-¿Tú?- y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...**

...

_**To Be Cont…**_

* * *

_**Hola! Muy Buen Dia mis Queridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda y he cumplido me demore un poquitin pero lo termine jeje…**_

_**El sexto cap listo para ser leido, como verán Sasu-kun de a poco empieza recordar cosas con respecto a la niña que atormenta sus pensamientos y sin quererlo tambien descubrio los poderes ocultos de Hinata los cuales ella era totalmente ajena a saber que tenia…**_

_**Aparecio Sakura! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cuál será la reacción de la ojiperla?**_

_**Bueno ahora siiiii! Hora de contestar Reviews!**_

_**YukishiraQ:**_

_**Jajajaja! Si! Es una buena idea que Hina se quede con los dos gracias por apoyar mi mocion! Espero que te hayan agradado estos caps, con respecto a influencias de DBZ naaaaa, miro mucho anime y entre esos esta mi favorito Bleachy como hay mucha pelea trate de sacar algo de alli. Gracias por comentar me ayuda a mejorar nos estamos leyendo jeje! Saludos!**_

_**Gibyborri:**_

_**Bueno he cumplido un poquitin tarde pero yapa subi el 6 cap jeje Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo y espero que hayan sido de tu agrado me esforce mucho! Saludos!**_

_**Juno 01:**_

_**Jajaja si se lo merece, dudo que sea mala pero… Hina sufrio mucho! Y alguien tiene que hacer Justicia!**_

_**Con respecto a lo de Neji con Tenten tranquila mi pequeña, todo a su tiempo! Gracias por leer y espero que estos caps hayan sido de tu agrado! Saludos!**_

_**Anonimo:**_

_**Hola gracias por el comentario, con respecto Naruto… en realidad no es frio pero supongo que su orgullo quedaron demasiado heridos por lo que sucedió con Sakura, creo que a nadie le agrada que en ESE momento te llamen por el nombre de otra persona, y lamentablemente Saku cometio ese error… Y de muerte no te voy a decir nada en concreto pero… esta historia no es muuuuuy feliz pero hare lo posible todavia todo es muy reciente…**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer espero que estos caps sean de tu agrado!**_

_**Carla-Hyuga:**_

_**Gracias! La verdad que todos sus comentarios me alientan a seguir con mi fic, Como veras en estos cap se descubrio el por que Hina pudo Ganarle al nuestro querido Uchiha me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que estos dos ultimos te gusten jejeje les puse todo mi esfuerzo! Gracias por leer y nos encontramos en el prox cap! Saludos!**_

_**Lokahanita:**_

_**Hola! Y Gracias! Espero que estos caps sean de tu agrado nos leemos en el prox! Saludos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Taty:**_

_**Hola! Jajaja si tenes razon Naru por fin abrió los ojos ya era no hora no? Y si coincido totalmente con lo del manga pero no perdamos la fe! Quizas aun este a tiempo pero igual por todo lo que vengo viendo, sigo apostando al NaruHina pero… pero por ahí qien dice que no se quede con Sasu…**_

_**Aaaaah! Soñar es Gratis! (todavia :S)**_

_**Jeje gracias por leer y espero que estos caps hayan sido de tu agrado!**_

_**Saludos nos estamos leyendo en el prox!**_

_**Layill:**_

_**Holaaa! Muchas pero muchas Gracias! Me siento Feliz de que mis efuerzos al escribir rindan frutos! Con respecto a la pelea si fue increible y como habras podido notar Hina tenia un pequeño secretito… que ha salido a relucir aunque mas que relucir yo diria refulgir! Con respecto al chicle no estaria tan segura aunque… todo puede ser, espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan resuelto y estos dos caps hayan sido de tu agrado! Nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer! Saludos!**_

_**Emeraude Serenity:**_

_**Hola! Muchas gracias me halagas realmente como dije anteriormente me siento feliz de que mis den sus frutos! Ya que escribir lo hago con toda la satisfaccion del mundo! Espero que estos ultimos caps hayan sido de tu agrado, como asi espero tus comentarios! (me audan a mejorar jejej)**_

_**Espero tambien que te encuentres bien y que tengas un muy bien comienzo de semana Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Susuna:**_

_**Hola! Me tenias precupada! Pero ahora con la preocupacion disipada me siento mejor jejeje**_

_**Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado! Como a mi me gusto el tuyo! Realmente me sorprendiste y emocionastes hasta casi las lagrimas!**_

_**Con respecto a Hina y si jejeje es mujer y todas somos bonitas lo que sucede es que escondemos inconscientemente nuestros atributos este fue el caso de Hina hizo estragos en los pobres a mi la que mas me gusto fue cuando Suigetsu las comparo y estallo en carcajadas yo me imaginaba la escena y tambien estalle en risas tanto que mi mama me pregunto si estaba loca jajaja es que fue gracioso..**_

_**Y Naruto si va en busca de Hinata igual todavia falta mucho para que se encuentren todavia hay cosas de por medio como ya te habras dado cuenta y tranquila mi querida lectora todo puede ser! No olvides que tambien Naruhina! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que hayan sido de tu agrado los caps Saludos! Vos tambien provocaste lo mismo en mi con tu Fic me dejo esperando y llena de dudaaaaas! Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Kensachan-de J Black:**_

_**Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que estos caps hayan sido de tu agrado saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Anonimo:**_

_**Hola! Gracias me alegra mucho que guste esta historia! He cumplido aquí esta el sexto cap! Espero que sea de tu agrado! Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

_*****Gente linda espero de verdad que les hayan los caps! Tratare de subir el proximo lo antes posible pero no prometo nada… El trabajo **_

_**cada vez me deja mas agotada asique si no en la semana sera para el finde! *****_

_**A todos los que siguen esta historia Muchas Gracias de corazon!**_

_**Tambien les agradezco inmensamente los reviews porque me ayudan a mejorar y por otro lado me alientan a continuar!**_

_**Saludos a Todos y que tengan una hermosa semana!**_

_**Atte: Ori-chan23**_


	7. El pasado siempre vuelve

_**Holaaa! Perdón por el retraso pero mucho trabajo incluso ayer sábado trabaje**__**… En fin sé que ustedes mis queridos lectores me sabrán entender… Asique para compensar subiré doble capítulo el 7 y 8 bueno espero que les agrade y como siempre Gracias a Todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejarme reviews! No saben lo Feliz que hacen a esta escritora principiante en Fanfiction…**_

_**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**Already Over**_

_**Todo ha terminado…**_

_**El pasado siempre vuelve…**_

_**Y con él, vuelve el dolor de aquellos recuerdos**_

_**Sombríos que alguna vez viví…**_

_**A tú lado siento que la tempestad de mi alma**_

_**Se sosiega…**_

… _***SasuHinaNaru*…**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**¡Jojo que pervertida!**

**¿Se imaginan?**

* * *

_**Cap7: El Pasado Siempre Vuelve…**_

**El aire se le escapó del cuerpo, se sentía tan aturdida que le era difícil pensar claramente en la situación… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?**

**Sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos ojos opalinos la miraban con intenso rencor, mas sin embargo su dueña no era consciente ya que en ese preciso instante una escena muy particular le llego a su memoria, salida de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, aquellos que creía haber enterrado en el olvido y sin previo aviso empezó a recordar aquel día…**

_**Flashback**_

_**El combate había empezado, al principio iban parejas, pero luego los golpes expedidos por Hinata para ella empezaron a ser fáciles de esquivar, lo sentía y veía estaba demasiado lastimada y el cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en su rival pero aun así la Hyuuga se encontraba en pie tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración; desde que la conoció su interior le anuncio que este día llegaría y que debido a la evidente debilidad de la peliazul ella ganaría, aun así aquel triunfo presagiaba su derrota y desgracia…**_

_**-¡Vamos Hinata debes rendirte, admítelo no puedes continuar!- le decía la pelirosa en voz alta intentando infundirle la derrota **_

_**Naruto desde una prudente distancia observaba la situación, aquella era una pelea de practica que les habían sugerido maravillosamente sus queridos Senseis Kakashi y Kurenai; el ojiazul en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que Sakura le tenía cierto recelo a la ojiperla pero no entendía por qué, era ajeno a las intenciones de la ojijade y de los sentimientos todavía no revelados de Hinata Hyuuga, que la pelirosa conocía a la perfección...**_

_**-¡Jamás!- le contestó decidida la ojiperla y con las ultimas fuerzas y chacra que le quedaban le lanzó un último ataque solamente rosando a su oponente quien rápidamente enfocó su chacra en ambos puños propinándole un terrible golpe a la Hyuuga, que inmediatamente salió disparada por los aires impactando de lleno contra una gran roca que yacía por ahí cerca, todos se quedaron impresionados aquel combate de practica parecía uno real como si se disputaran algo, cosa que era realmente cierta una peleaba por un amor no correspondido que quizas todavía tenía esperanzas y la otra por quitarla del medio para que no estorbase en sus planes venideros…**_

_**Bajo la aun sorprendida mirada de los presentes Sakura camino con seguridad hacia donde estaba Hinata deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo adolorida… derrotada.**_

_**Con marcado desprecio la miro desde su altura y suavemente se acuclillo, mientras simulaba pretender ayudarla se acercó al oído de una semi-consciente Hinata que para su desgracia aún podía oírla y con toda malicia susurró despacio, queriendo que sus palabras se gravaran por siempre en la ojiperla…**_

_**-¿Creías que no sabía de tu estúpido amor secreto hacia Naruto? Pues sí, lo supe y con eso basta… No tonta no me mires así… ¡No lo soporto! No eres más que una pobre idiota, y te confieso que contigo o sin ti Naruto será mío, después de todo siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y a ti ni siquiera te recuerda, te venci asique es mejor que desvíes tu camino hacia otra dirección…-**_

_**Sintio como poco a poco su corazón se iba oscureciendo y su alma caia a un abismo, se estaba conviertiendo en una prisionera de esos sentimientos que sabía no la llevarían a nada bueno y entonces una solitaria lagrima escapo de ya inconsciente Hinata Hyuuga…**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**De ****pronto Sasuke giro su vista a Hinata, quien sin que él se diera cuenta empezaba a levantarse del piso, el flequillo cubría su rostro y su cabello negro-azulado era mecido por el viento que empezaba a volverse intenso.**

**Sakura salió de su aturdimiento cuando vio al rencor de los ojos de la Hyuuga descender velozmente a los labios de ésta transformado en una sonrisa socarrona…**

**-Si YO, Hinata Hyuuga, la misma IDIOTA según tú… ¿Qué sucedió Sakura, tan rápido te has aburrido de Naruto Uzumaki?- aquel desdén con el que pronuncio cada palabra era desconocido para la ojijade a quien las palabras se le arremolinaron en la garganta impiendole hablar…**

* * *

**Naruto y Kiba se encontraban cerca de la aldea de Suna, donde su amigo Gaara lo recibiría para entregarle algunas cosas, esa noche la vigilancia le tocaba a él, Kiba dormía a pata suelta ajeno de lo que ocurría con el rubio.**

**Sentado cerca de la improvisada fogata sus pensamientos se centraron nuevamente en la ojiperla, en todo lo que había ocurrido y como tontamente había despreciado aquellos sentimientos tan puros, porque ella había sido la primera persona que lo había amado llegándoselo a demostrar en aquella batalla contra Pein donde estuvo a punto de entregar su vida por él, y de pronto un gran escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su memoria se trasladó al día que Hinata y Sakura tuvieron aquel combate de práctica del cual la primera salió derrotada y un mal presentimiento se anido con intensidad en su pecho provocando que sus orbes azuladas se abrieran exageradamente…**

* * *

**-Tsunade-sama tenemos información de los dos traidores Hyuuga, un contacto nos dijo que los vio y que se movían con dirección hacia el noroeste, por lo que deducimos que su destino es el Pais de la Cascada, pero aparentemente no están solos nuestro contacto nos dijo que se mueven junto a un grupo de personas que no supo precisar quiénes eran…- concluyo el Anbu**

**-Bien Yuuki puedes regresar a la búsqueda, pero esta vez no regreses hasta que los hayas capturado o por lo menos estés lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, sólo envía a alguien que me traiga la información y yo veré que hacer…**

**- Si Tsunade-sama- se puso su máscara y partió a su labor.**

**La Hokage, se levanto de su asiento y se dirijio rumbo a la gran ventana que poseía su oficina, desde allí podía observar gran parte de la aldea de Konoha; la información habia sido clara: no se movían sólos lo hacían en grupo… pero … ¿Quiénes eran sus acompañantes? ….**

* * *

**Sasuke se encontraba atónito con la escena, sin embargo en el momento preciso pudo darse cuenta de cómo la atmosfera empezaba a cambiar, ya no era aquella tranquila noche con el cielo despejado sorpresivamente este nublo y tímidamente empezó a nevar, el pelinegro lo podía ver pronto se desataría una tormenta de nieve.**

**La Hyuuga a su lado, lentamente fue envuelta por aquella aura oscura que vio la vez que lo atacó, el cielo tronó y chispas de electricidad se encendieron a su alrededor, como aquella vez sus ojos cambiaron de color y las aspas del Sharingan fueron visibles.**

**Sakura quedó paralizada cuando Hinata desaparecio de al lado del Uchiha, y sin preeverlo siquiera sintió el terrible impacto de una patada en su espalda que la hizo impactar de frente contra un árbol cercano, no obstante la peliazul con rapidez se le acerco nuevamente por la espalda tomándola bruscamente de sus cabellos rosas y jalándola violentamente la giro hacia ella…**

**-Buenas noches Sakura…san, ésta IDIOTA le da la cordial bienvenida- le murmuro peligrosamente cerca en oído y concentrando más chacra en el otro puño le propino un fuerte golpe en estomago dejándola sin aire.**

**La pelirosa cayó de rodillas al piso tosiendo agitadamente, no comprendia en que momento aquella niña debilucha que una vez habia derrotado en un combate de práctica, ahora le estaba dando terrible paliza y como podía ser posible que tuviera aquel poder, todavía no se habia percatado del cambio en los ojos de Hinata, de que poseía al igual que su supuesto amor el Sharingan…**

**A duras penas se levantó del suelo y con el seño fruncido llena de rabia se paró en posición de ataque se concentró los más que pudo y enfoco su chacra en sus dos manos lanzándole un potente ataque que la peliazul esquivo sin problemas…**

**-¡Maldita Hyuuga! ¡¿Por qué demonios no moriste en aquella batalla?- le grito Sakura llena de rabia al ver como su ataque habia fallado.**

**El rencor en la chica Hyuuga se encendio aun más, las aspas de los ojos de ésta empezaron a girar y sin que la ojijade pudiera hacer nada la atrapo temporalmente en genjutsu creándole una ilusión sumamente dolorosa a la pelirosa, ilusión que sólo la involucraba a ella, a Naruto y a Sasuke…**

**Tomando su cabeza con ambas manos empezó a gritar mientras finas lagrimas caian por doquier de sus ojos jade, Hinata quien observaba la escena a una prudente distancia se fue acercando a ésta que tenia la vista perdida, se acuclillo frenta a ella y ladeo la cabeza mirándola fríamente y con curiosidad sínica volvió a tomarla de los cabellos para mirarla directamente a la cara, entró en su propia creación y desde allí le hablo…**

_****-Dime Sakura-san… ¿Lo sientes? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Qué se siente encontrarse sola y perdida, ver como aquella persona que amas te es arrebatada? ¿Cómo sientes el dolor que de apoco de va acumulando cada vez más?...- **_**le decía la ojiperla con voz lúgubre **

_**-AHHH! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTEEEEEE! ¡NO MÁS POR FAVOR!- **_**suplicaba la ojijade a gritos ****

**La Hyuuga salió de su ilusión y dejándola en el suelo se alejo sin decir una palabra, pasando por al lado del Uchiha este todavía petrificado sólo atinó a tomarla de un brazo sus miradas se cruzaron, él había visto el genjutsu que su ahora compañera de equipo habia creado y también escuchado aquellas palabras que le dijo a Sakura y de pronto sin quererlo comprendió todo el dolor y rencor que Hinata había anidado en su corazón y con un poco de reticencia sintió que compartían algo en común…**

**Ante su propia vista los ojos de la chica volvieron a la normalidad y antes de caer otra vez inconsciente en un susurro lejano le preguntó al pelinegro…**

**-¿L-lo si-sien… sientes Sasuke-kun?- y rápidamente cayo en la inconsciencia…**

**El Uchiha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿Cómo era posible que ella…?**

**Dejo sus cuestionamientos de lado y se apresuró a tomar a la chica en brazos y activando su Sharingan quito a Sakura del genjutsu impuesto por la ojiperla, ésta aún turbada por lo sucedido escuchó la gélida voz de su amor de infancia…**

**-El bosque es peligroso con esta tormenta por esta noche te permitiré quedarte pero ni bien amanezca te irás…- le dijo de espaldas a la pelirosa**

**-No, no me iré yo vine por ti y con lo sucedido recientemente… ¡Menos que nunca! ¡La mataré es una maldita!- le respondio intentando sonar tranquila…**

**-Dudo que puedas hacerlo, pero de todas formas si lo intentas morirás y yo mismo me ocupare de que sea asi…- le manifestó con absoluta seguridad, el corazón de la ojijade se hacia pedazos por dentro ahí mismo y arriesgándose demasiado le pregunto con voz trémula…**

**-¿Cuándo has dejado amarme Sasuke?- **

**El ojinegro no contestó se tomó su tiempo y elevó la mirada al cielo, contemplaba lo gris que se había tornado, gris como cuando Hinata activaba el Sharingan y como caian incensantes los copos de nieve blanca, luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos y sin culpa contestó**

**-Nunca te amé, creiste lo que deseabas que sucediese y al fin de cuentas tú tampoco me has amado ni me amas, aquello que dices sentir por mi no es más que una patética obsecion de adolescente inmadura que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos…- concluyo para darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros de equipo**

**La pelirosa se quedo parada mirando la dirección por donde Sasuke se alejaba, más lágrimas caian de sus ojos verdes, una tras otra, creía que no tendrían fin… **

**¿Obsesión? ¡Demonios ella lo amaba! ¡Lo había dejado todo por él! ¿Acaso no era suficiente prueba de su amor?...**

**Antes de perderse de su vista por completo con la Hyuuga en brazos, giro en su lugar a ver si Sakura le seguía o no...**

**-Date prisa, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo- le dijo a la distancia, ésta no pronuncio palabra alguna y lo siguió sin mas.**

* * *

**En el campamento Karin se paseaba de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, su cabeza daba vueltas ¿Qué estarían haciendo SU Sasuke y esa Hyuuga juntos y… SOLOS?**

**Sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo para profundizar en sus pensamientos con respecto a estos ya que a los lejos pudo divisar la figura de su amor platónico con un bulto en brazos… **

**-¡Ahhh! ¡Condenada Hyuuga! Siempre termina en los brazos de MI Sasuke!- chilló la pelirroja, pero detuvo su berrinche al ver a otra figura detrás del pelinegro, todos los integrantes del equipo se acercaron y uno en particular contemplo primero a su prima inconsciente otra vez en brazos del Uchiha y luego a la persona que yacia detrás de él: Sakura Haruno.**

**-Vaya tenemos vitas!- dijo alegre y a la vez perspicaz un muy relajado Suigetsu **

**-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Karin no muy contenta ya que según sus pensamientos ahora tendría otra rival por Sasuke**

**Juugo quien hasta entonces sólo se limitaba a observar hablo de repente**

**-Tu rostro… Me es familiar… ¿Eres ninja medico cierto?- la interrogo.**

**Sakura miró dubitativa al pelinegro y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él contesto por ella…**

**-Si efectivamente es ninja medico de la Aldea de Konoha y su nombre Sakura Haruno; no es visita es una prisionera…- y dicho velozmente la pelirroja y Suigetsu la tomaron de los brazos para atarla de pies y manos…**

**-Lastima… una muñeca como prisionera… Ja! Que desperdicio, aunque entre tú y la Hyuuga me quedo con ella, Bien preciosa sé buena niña y pórtate bien- y se alejo junto a Karin quien se mantuvo en silencio analizando a la pelirosa que mantenía la vista fija en la figura de Sasuke…**

. . .

**La madruga se acerco rápidamente, a la prisionera le habían levantado rápidamente una tienda para que soportara el frío de la noche. La vigilancia esta vez le tocaba a Neji Hyuuga y de auxiliar lo acompañaba Suigetsu, este ultimo se habia adormecido cerca del fuego por lo que el castaño se acerco a la pelirosa quien no dormia, sentada en el suelo todavía atada de pies y manos se dedicaba a pensar y repensar mientras las palabras de Sasuke le daban vueltas como un eco…**

**-Sakura-san- hablo pasivamente el Hyuuga, por lo que ésta se sobresalto al oir la voz de él…**

**-Neji Hyuuga… ¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a burlarte…- pero no pudo terminar porque abruptamente el castaño la interrumpio**

**-No sólo quiero saber qué es lo que hace aquí-**

**-No es de tu incumbencia-**

**-En realidad si lo es puesto que el Uchiha quiere que la desate al amanecer y la escolte hasta la salida del bosque y corrobore que se ha marchado lejos de aquí…- termino de decirle Neji, pero Sakura perdiendo la calma total le contestó**

**-¡No! ¡No me iré! Yo vine por él y si para quedarme con él debo de estar prisionera pues que asi sea!- declaro la pelirosa con convicción**

**Neji no dijo más nada, muy pero muy en el fondo se lamento por la suerte que correría ésta a manos del equipo, pero sobre todo de su prima…**

. . .

**Esa noche el pelinegro decidio que la chica Hyuuga dormiría en su tienda para asi cuando despertara podría interrogarla del por qué poseía el Sharingan.**

**Prudentemente alejado Sasuke dormia, sin embargo esa noche la misma niña de sus recuerdos se hacia presente, la podía escuchar como lo llamaba con su dulce y cantarina voz en sueños…**

_**-…Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Anda toma mi mano asi no nos perderemos…-**_

_**-… Vamos Sasuke-kun… Ven conmigo…- y extendió su blanca manito para que sea tomada por el pelinegro, y al levantar la vista dubitativo vio como el rostro de la niña tomaba forma... Primero ovalada, sonrojadas mejillas y ojos opalinos…**_

_**-Hi- Hinata Hyuuga!- pronuncio aturdido…**_

_**-Si Sasuke-kun! Jajaja! Oye que te sucede no me reconoces…- le pregunto preocupada y entonces despertó…**_

**Sudoroso y agitado se sentó de golpe en su improvisada cama y rápidamente giró su vista hacia la chica quien tampoco estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable…**

… _**-¿Dime… por qué haces esto? – las lágrimas pugnaban incesantes por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el dolor se reflejaba claramente en las lagunas de sus ojos perlas…**_

_**-No hay un por qué… Sólo no vuelvas, me estorbas…- no veía su rostro, sólo su cuepo… Se esforzaba enormente por acallar sus gemidos, por hacer más soportable la agonía de aquel momento… Él trataba de alejarla de su vida, sabía que para ella él**_

_**era tan importante como su vida misma... Su primera amigo y su primer amor…**_

_**Derrotada y sin fuerzas, cayo de rodillas al piso, sentía un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba, sentía que a tan corta edad tocaba el fondo más oscuro del dolor…**_

_**Lentamente camino dos pasos hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ella, la miro duramente desde su altura, ella sólo levanto un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella frialdad que tanto temía, el silencio se hizo cruel, las palabras sobraron.**_

_**Ella sabia que él estaba sufriendo, quizás hasta más que ella, podía ver su mismo sentimiento a travez de sus ojos…**_

_**Lo vio retroceder los mismos pasos y como tranquilamente empezaba a alejarse… El cielo se tiño de gris, pronto empezó a llover, ella permanecía en el mismo lugar mientras lo veía alejarse, débilmente estiro una mano como intentando detenerlo mientras en susurros lo llamaba inútilmente y de repente un grito desgarrador emergió de su garganta, grito que el Uchiha a pesar de no estar lejos llego a escuchar como clara tortura por su cruel acción…**_

_**-SAAAAASUUUUKEEEEEEE-KUUUN…-**_

**Visiblemente alterada despertó de pronto, también cubierta por una fina capa de sudor en su frente y las mejillas empapadas, el pelinegro oyó claramente el por qué se habia despertado tan alterada, pues ella en su sueño hablaba en voz alta, asi descubrió que habia tenido el mismo sueño que él aquella vez… ¿Pero ella si lo recordaría? ¿O acaso le habría sucedido lo mismo que a él de no poderle ver el rostro?...**

**Aún agitada ladeo la cabeza levemente encontrándose de lleno con el Uchiha que la observaba con un raro brillo en sus negras orbes…**

**-¿D-dónde ésta mi primo?- le pregunto a éste, todavía estaba muy débil por lo que sentía todo su cuerpo flaxido y perdiendo el equilibrio, nuevamente cayó en un profundo sueño otra vez…**

**Por su parte el pelinegro la atajo rápidamente y lentamente la acomodo, luego se incorporó y decidió salir a tomar aire, tenia mucho en que pensar sobre todo ahora que habia descubierto algo muy importante: Hinata Hyuuga era parte de aquel pasado que él mismo se empeñaba en enterrar…**

* * *

**En la mansión Hyuuga, Hanabi entrenaba duramente en su memoria todavía conservaba latente los recuerdos del dia en el que su hermana se reveló y la tomo a ella y a su padre como rehenes, de cómo la habia golpeado y burlado de ella…**

**Por cada recuerdo de ese día los golpes que le daba a su maniquí de practica eran cada vez mas duros llegando a arrancarle la cabeza de un solo puñetazo…**

. . .

**Hiashi reunido con el consejo recibia las noticias que traían el pequeño grupo del clan que habia salido en su búsqueda…**

**-Hiashi-sama traemos noticias… pero no son muy alentadoras- hablo uno de los ninjas**

**-Déjate de rodeos Shogo y habla de una vez- le impuso demandante el líder**

**-Efectivamente su hija y sobrino se mueven hacia el noroeste con destino al Pais de la Cascada pero no se mueven solos, están en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha…- concluyó el informante ninja. Hiashi abrió abruptamente sus ojos, aquello que Tsuname tanto temia se hacia realidad, Konoha estaba perdida…**

* * *

**Al amanecer Kiba y Naruto recogieron todo el campamento y emprendieron su camino a Suna, una vez allí el Kazekage los recibió en su casa y mientras tomaban té empezaron a conversar…**

**-Dime Naruto… ¿Es cierto el informe que me llego?- preguntó aún incrédulo**

**-Si, es cierto Hinata y Neji Hyuuga se… han convertido en traidores de Konoha- respondió con pesar**

**Kiba que escuchaba la conversación se mantenía al margen, sin embargo se encontraba atento a las palabras de ambos…**

**-Supongo que todos contribuimos a que esto sucediera…- suspiro el Uzumaki**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- le interrogó dubitativo el pelirrojo**

**-Pues… Su padre y hermana la despreciaban, bueno su timidez tampoco la ayudaba mucho que digamos, no hablaba casi con nadie y a la vez nadie la tenia en cuenta, por otro lado ella… siempre estuvo enamorada de mi y… yo cometi el error de estar con Sakura, siendo que Hinata-chan en la batalla contra Pein casi muere por mi…-terminó con pesar.**

**Sorpresivamente Kiba se paro golpe y estrello su puño en el rostro de su compañero con furia, Akamaru empezó a ladrar feroz y el Kazekage quedo estupefacto ante tal acto…**

**-Tú maldito infeliz que puedes saber de cómo era Hinata si tu vida giraba alrededor de la baka de Sakura, tú no sabes ni has visto el sufrimiento en el Hinata se vió envuelta durante tantos años, y para que lo sepas yo también la amaba y la amo y por culpa de estar enamorada de ti ella jamas tuvo ojos para mi… ¡Si Hinata hubiera puesto sus ojos en mi, la historia hubiera sido diferente! ¡Ahora no seria una traidora! ¡¿Dime, por qué has insistido tanto en venir a buscarla si a ti no te importa?- le grito lleno de furia el castaño. El rubio repuesto del golpe a su vez se lo devolvió y le contesto**

**-¡PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LA AMO MALDITA SEA! ¿ ME OYES KIBA? ¡LA AMO TAMBIEN!- y dándose la media vuelta se fue rumbo a la habitacion previamente designada por Gaara, quien suspirando ayudo a Kiba a ponerse en pie**

* * *

**Hinata seguía dormida, Juugo y Neji levantaban las tiendas mientras que Suigetsu se ocupaba de la ahora prisionera pelirosa quien se mantenía en silencio observando a todos y Sasuke seguía perdido en sus pensamientos dándole vueltas y más vueltas a toda aquella situación que giraba en torno a la ojiperla…**

**-¡Kuso!-**

**-Sasuke-kun ya estamos listos para partir, además he encontrado a Itachi- dijo Karin para sorpresa de Sasuke….**

_**To Be Cont…**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores el próximo cap lo subo entre mañana y pasado, con respecto a los reviews los contestaré en el próximo capitulo junto con los de este espero que este capi le haya gustado tanto como a mi y que lo disfruten igual o mas que yo cuando lo escribi…**_

_**Gracias por pasar y leer mi fic!**_

_**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Atte: Ori-chan23!**_


	8. El Secuestro de Hinata

**Already Over**

_**Todo ha terminado…**_

_**Eleva una plegaria, suplica por mi alma…**_

_**El cielo se torna gris y derrama sus lágrimas,**_

_**Anunciando el futuro venidero…**_

_**Sólo tú puedes rescatarme…**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**¡Jojo que pervertida!**

* * *

_**Cap8: El secuestro de Hinata**_

**El rubio observaba a su compañero en la labor que llevaba realizando desde la mañana, el pelinegro había cambiado abruptamente de planes, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki le había informado que los primos Hyuuga se habían unido al grupo de su hermano menor todavía con motivos desconocidos, él sabía que el apellido Hyuuga le era familiar pero no podía recodar de donde hasta que esa noche forzando sus recuerdos le llegó la solución a su incógnita…**

_**Flashback**_

_**-Oye ototo… ¿Crees que a Hina-chan le agrade?- lo interrogo sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían delante de su hermano mayor en tanto le mostraba el objeto de su sonrojo…**_

_**Itachi quien no podía contener una pequeña risita burlona, lo miro lleno de ternura y acaricio su cabeza, luego se acuclillo a su altura para poder observar y dar su opinión sobre el pequeño presente en la manitos de Sasuke y golpeando suavemente con dos de sus dedos la frente del niño sonrió y le dijo…**_

_**-Son muy bonitas pero debes ponerle un lazo sino se verá feo- y levantándose tomo una de las manitos de Sasuke llevándolo a buscar un lazo para amarrar el presente**_

_**Un rato después de hallaban en busca de la niña Hyuuga, quien estaba sentada contemplando los cerezos cerca de la entrada del bosque, sola como acostumbraba a hacerlo, pues su madre ya había empezado a dar los primeros indicios de una enfermedad que la llevarían a un camino sin retorno…**_

_**-Hina-chan! Por aquí! - grito mientras corría lleno de felicidad hacia su pequeña amiga alzando uno de su brazos en señal de saludo, quien al verlo sonrió poniéndose de pie esperando a que llegara a su encuentro acompañado por su hermano mayor…**_

_**-Sasuke-kun! Has venido! Pensé que…- pero no pudo continuar por éste la interrumpió**_

_**-No, no he olvidado que hoy se celebra el Hanami- le dijo sonriendo y continuó**_

_**-Asique mi ototo y yo hemos venido a pasar este día con contigo y pues… pues… yo…- y la vergüenza termino de hacer estragos en sus mejillas, tanto que Itachi divertido se acercó a ellos en su auxilio…**_

_**-Konichiwa Hinata-chan! Lo que mi tonto hermanito quiere decir, es que como tú has traído la comida y te has tomado la molestia de prepararla en compensación te… ¡Hemos traído un presente!- concluyó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sonriente dándole un pequeño empujón al menor hacia adelante, quien lleno pena le extendió un pequeño ramito compuesto por las primeras flores de Sakura que habían florecido y él cuidadosamente había recolectado y amarrado formado así un bonito regalo…**_

_**Hinata miro las flores y con delicadeza las separo de las manos de Sasuke, las admiro en todo su esplendor y luego los miro a ambos para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo y susurrar suavemente…**_

_**-Gracias…-**_

_**La tarde transcurrió serena y cálida, al momento de regresar Hinata se encontraba muy cansada, por lo que Itachi decidió cargarla en su espalda mientras Sasuke recogía las cosas…**_

_**-Itachi-kun... ¿Estas… triste verdad?... Lo veo en tí- murmuro desde su espalda con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho, éste solo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y ladeo la cabeza sin contestar, por lo que la pequeña Hyuuga comprendió que había acertado, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Itachi como transmitiéndole fuerzas y antes de caer rendida al cansancio murmuró…**_

_**-Sé fuerte Itachi-kun… Yo estoy contigo-**_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

**-Dime Itachi… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó curioso Deidara**

**-Ya lo verás…- y continuó su tarea sumamente concentrado**

**Una hora después, el plan del Uchiha estaba listo para ser puesto en práctica…**

* * *

**Sasuke se quedó en silencio, una mezcla de odio y dolor invadió su ser a tal punto de activar sin darse cuenta el Sharingan, Karin que le había ido a informar su hallazgo al ver tal situación retrocedió unos pasos atrás con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.**

**-Entonces andando- y sin mas desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja**

...

**Minutos después todo el grupo más la prisionera se encontraban en marcha hacia el lugar señalado por Karin dónde estaba Itachi Uchiha.**

**Hinata debido al enfrentamiento con Sakura tenía las fuerzas agotadas por lo que dormía profundamente y Neji era quien se ocupaba de transportarla; Suigetsu y Juugo estaban encargados de vigilar y trasladar a la pelirosa por lo que el pelinaranja iba por delante de la prisionera y Suigetsu por detrás.**

**La ojijade que estaba observando a todos y cada uno de los miembros de aquel equipo, cuando detuvo de improviso su ojos en la adormecida peliazul que viajaba en la espalda de su primo, todas las imágenes de los sucesos acontecidos recientemente pasaron como en cámara lenta por sus pensamientos, su mirada refulgió de ira, podía sentir como toda su persona se llenaba de un profundo rencor hacia aquella que la había humillado de tal forma. El peliblanco que iba por detrás vigilando a la pelirosa no le pasó desapercibida aquella reacción en la ojijade por lo que sintió que las cosas se tornarían interesantes...**

...

**Agazapados como bestias en plena caza de su presa estaban en la maleza de aquel bosque, desde su escondite pudieron ver la figura de Itachi moverse con total libertad cerca de un gran río cristalino, creyendo que se encontraba sólo El Uchiha menor por medio de señas dio la orden de rodear a su hermano por lo que en menos de un segundo éste se encontraba rodeado.**

**El Hyuuga para poder participar de la ¨ emboscada¨ tuvo que dejar a su dormida prima junto a la prisionera cerca de un enorme árbol; Sakura sonrió para sí, ésta era su oportunidad… **

…**.**

**Itachi desde las sombras junto a su rubio compañero de equipo observaba la escena y justo en ese momento recordó sus propias palabras dichas a su pequeño hermano el día de la tragedia Uchiha…**

_**"Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...**_

_**Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven por mí…"**_

**Sus negras pupilas se dilataron cuando pudo contemplar la mirada de su hermano, el deseo de venganza resaltaba aquellas orbes oscuras, que un día tiempo atrás lo miraban llenos de amor y admiración hacia su persona; algo dentro suyo se despedazo como cuando se rompe un espejo y cae al piso, un agudo dolor se coló en sus entrañas y el amargo sabor de un recuerdo pasado se instaló en sus labios…**

**Sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba ya no había marcha atrás, él había elegido su camino y debía llegar hasta el final…**

…

**La voz de Sasuke resonó en todo el lugar, cargada de odio y dolor habló **

**-Por fin Itachi prepárate a morir…- y velozmente descargo un poderoso ataque donde se encontraba éste…**

* * *

**En Suna Naruto meditaba, necesitaba decidir su próximo paso, aquel altercado con Kiba lamentablemente ponía en peligro su misión por lo que decidido tomo sus cosas y con suma precaución se dirigió hacia la oficina del Kazekage, donde éste estaba firmando y revisando papeles…**

**-Naruto! ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro de su amigo, su mirada despedía seguridad y determinación…**

**-Nada… sólo he venido a que me entregues lo que debes para partir ahora mismo…- contesto secamente…**

**Gaara alzo una ceja en señal de molestia, por lo que poniéndose de pie avanzo hasta donde estaba el Uzumaki…**

**-Mira no sé qué es lo que sucede entre Kiba y tú, pero una misión en equipo es una misión en equipo por lo que Tú debes ir con él en busca de los Hyuuga, no hagas una tontería de la cual después pued…- y no pudo terminar porque Naruto lo interrumpió…**

**-Tú no lo entenderías… No puedo perder tiempo debo marcharme… Debo… Debo encontrarla...- y dándole la espalda al Kazekage desapareció por la puerta…**

**Kiba ajeno a lo que sucedía entrenaba con los hermanos de Gaara, quien nada pudo hacer para detener al rubio…**

* * *

**-Qué?... P-pero cómo? ¿La información es de fuente confiable? ¿Estás seguro?- le interrogó tomándolo violentamente de la ropa… -Contesta maldita sea!-**

**-S-si Tsunade-sama… No hay error… Lo siento- y bajo la cabeza, la Hokage lo soltó de inmediato mientras experimentaba una especie de pánico interno…**

_**-Por Kami! Si los Hyuuga están con Sasuke Uchiha estamos perdidos-**_

**Pensó Tsunade, Konoha recibiría un poderoso ataque y nada podrían hacer…**

**Con rapidez tomo un pergamino y por escrito solicito una reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos de Konoha, había que tomar medidas de emergencia velozmente, la situación se podría volver crítica en cualquier momento…**

* * *

**-Por más que te esfuerces no lo lograrás, todavía no tienes la cantidad necesaria de odio en ti… Ni siquiera tienes mis mismos ojos- hablo Itachi luego de haber esquivado el ataque de su hermano, de repente de entre los arbusto empezaron a salir clones de Itachi y de su compañero Deidara, obligando a los presentes a entrar en pleno combate…**

...

**Zetsu en la lejanía, observaba el combate que se llevaba a cabo entre el grupo… Debía reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible para Tobi ya que a éste le serian de mucha utilidad en sus futuros planes…**

...

**Todos se encontraban tan sumidos en la pelea, que nadie absolutamente nadie leyó las intenciones de Sakura, quien sólo buscaba vengarse de Hinata… dándole muerte.**

**Muy lentamente metió una de sus manos en la ropas de la ojiperla, donde encontró un kunai, la miro con desdén y acercándose a la chica que dormía profundamente le susurro con voz trémula…**

**-Eres una piedra en mi camino… primero Naruto y ahora Sasuke… ¿Sabes? Hoy pondré fin a todo esto… Porque morirás...- y como si estuviera fuera de sus cabales empezó a reír…**

**El verdadero Itachi que estaba observando cada rincón del lugar encontró lo que estaba buscando pero tenía que actuar rápido o sería demasiado tarde…**

.…

**Empuño el kunai ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria, tomo la barbilla de Hinata y la levanto un poco, justo cuando estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello otro kunai atravesó su mano obligándola a soltar a la ojiperla por el dolor, el Uchiha mayor sin perder tiempo dio un gran salto en el aire desde su escondite y tomo entre sus brazos a la adormecida Hyuuga tratando de apartarla del peligro; en medio de aquel combate se perdió bosque adentro con ella.**

**Deidara viendo que su compañero se había ido también optó por retirarse por el momento…**

**-Uh! Eso estuvo cerca cuatro ojos! Me encantaría poder quedarme y seguir jugando con ustedes pero ya ven tengo cosas más importantes que hacer jejeje… Pronto nos volveremos a ver…- y dicho esto, desapareció en una especie de nube de pólvora.**

**El Sharingan de Sasuke se activó con más poder, tanto que de un fuerte golpe partió en pedazos una gran roca que se hallaba cerca todo había una distracción… ¿Pero con qué fin?; la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo estaban a salvo a excepción de algunas magulladuras producto de la reciente pelea…**

**-Debemos regresar está oscureciendo…- habló el peliblanco **

**-Noo! - rugió el pelinegro y continuó -Hay que seguirlos… NO PUEDO DEJAR ESCAPAR A ITACHI! NO PUEDOO!-**

**Pero sus gritos se vieron apagados cuando sus negras orbes se posaron en donde estaba Sakura cubierta de sangre y sin la Hyuuga a su lado, de inmediato olvidó a su hermano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a la pelirosa tomada fuertemente del cuello…**

**-¿Dónde está ella… Sakura?- la interrogo peligrosamente calmado mientras ejercía más presión obstruyéndole el paso del oxígeno a su cuerpo; la ojijade tenía los ojos desorbitados, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba herida? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle por ella? ¿Justamente por ella? La estaba asfixiando, tal y como una pintón constrictora lo haría con su presa…**

**-I-I…tachi…- logro pronunciar y el Uchiha la soltó violentamente mientras ésta intentaba recuperar el aire desesperadamente…**

**-I-Itachi… se la llevó- termino de decir omitiendo la parte de que había intentado asesinarla y que éste, para su mala suerte, la había salvado dejándola herida…**

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que Itachi se la llevo?- pregunto Neji tratando de mantener la calma que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo la ojijade no contestó solo se limitó a sentarse en su lugar lentamente mientras intentaba curarse a sí misma la herida producida por Itachi.**

**Karin no podía estar más feliz, su rival había sido secuestrada y era muy probable que no volviera y menos con vida, le era completamente inevitable mostrar su alegría para disgusto de Neji y el resto de los varones. Pero su felicidad duró poco cuando el pelinegro le ordenó…**

**-Deja de sonreír… pareces idiota… Mejor haz algo productivo y empieza rastrear el chacra de los tres… No hay tiempo que perder debemos recuperar a Hinata- y concluyendo dio la media vuelta para ver qué información podía brindarle el Hyuuga que estaba rastrillando la zona con su Byakugan…**

**-L-la llamó por su nombre… Maldita, maldita Hyuuga!- murmuro la pelirroja entre dientes, para luego obedecer al Uchiha y empezar con su tarea.**

**-¿Qué haremos Sasuke? La noche se acerca velozmente-hablo por primera vez Juugo**

**-Esta noche acamparemos aquí…-respondió secamente…**

* * *

**-Imagino que sabrán porque he convocado esta reunión, lamentablemente ocurrió lo que tanto me temía, ambos Hyuuga están con el grupo de Sasuke Uchiha…-y miro fijamente a Hiashi quien quedo petrificado con la garganta seca- Nuestra Konoha corre grave peligro si esta con ellos es muy posible que el grupo Akatsuki también la quiera; si estoy en lo correcto a esta altura de la situación ya deben tener conocimiento de que Hinata Hyuuga posee el Sharingan, los equipos que han sido enviados para buscar a los dos traidores, no han tenido éxito de momento, por lo que tendremos que formular un plan de emergencia lo antes posible y prepararnos para un ataque sorpresa en la aldea- concluyo la Hokage.**

**Hiashi que había quedado mudo y petrificado, mantenía sus pensamientos trabajando arduamente, debía encontrar una solución no podía permitir que su hija mayor saliera lastimada, no… No Hinata que era su primogénita, un pedazo suyo y de su amada y difunta esposa Sayo Hyuuga…**

* * *

**Itachi saltaba de rama en rama mientras que su compañero de equipo se ocupaba de borrar huellas y posibles vestigios de chacra de ambos, sabía que por el momento no debían encontrarlos.**

**Una vez que hubieron llegado a su refugio temporal, suavemente dejo a Hinata recostada sobre una improvisada cama que consistía en una gruesa bolsa de dormir montada sobre una gran cantidad de heno, lo que ayudaba a casi no sentir la dureza del suelo…**

**-¿Qué harás?- pregunto desinteresadamente el rubio mientras daba forma a un animal de arcilla…**

**-No lo sé, pero soy consciente de que Sasuke vendrá por ella… Prepárate Deidara, nuestra suerte esta echada…- y sin decir más palabras contemplo con tristeza a la durmiente ojiperla…**

* * *

**Era medianoche y el frio aún se encontraba presente, el cielo estaba despejado y más oscuro de lo habitual, en su inmensidad aquellas lámparas brillosas que solían acompañarlo se encontraban ausentes…**

**El Uchiha menor, con melancolía se dedicaba a observar la lejanía, su mirada estaba perdida, su interior le evidenciaba un enorme vacío… Había encontrado a la niña de sus sueños… -**_***Hinata Hyuuga*- **_**se le apareció en sus pensamientos y una fugaz sonrisa escapo irremediablemente de sus labios… Sin embargo se sentía sumamente confundido ya que los recuerdos de su pasado con ella iban y venían en su cabeza, como la marea en el océano…**

_**Mini Flashback**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- le interrogó preocupada. **_

_**El pequeño estaba oculto detrás de un gran árbol, sentado en el suelo**_

_**con las rodillas bajo su barbilla y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas…**_

_**-Nada!... Vete! Déjame sólo!- le contestó exasperado con la voz quebrada…**_

_**La pequeña ojiperla lo miró fijamente y dulcemente le sonrió,**_

_**mientras que con suavidad se inclinaba junto al pelinegro y se **_

_**acomodaba a su lado…**_

_**Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que él decidió**_

_**romper el silencio…**_

_**-Mi… Ototo…- suspiro -últimamente no tiene tiempo para mí,**_

_**cuando voy a buscarlo para entrenar… lo encuentro durmiendo y… siento**_

_**que esta raro…ya no es como antes- concluyo tristemente**_

_**La peliazul que lo escuchaba atentamente, dejo escapar cansinamente **_

_**el aire que contenía desde hace rato y tomando una de sus manos le dijo…**_

_**-No le reproches… más allá de tenerte a ti… Él esconde mucha soledad…**_

_**¡Acompáñalo Sasuke-kun! ¡Todo se solucionará!- y finalizando cálidamente**_

_**le sonrió… **_

_**Fin Mini Flashback**_

**Unos pasos rompieron el silencio, parsimoniosos se acercaban a su encuentro, irremediablemente la irritación se plasmó en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba…**

**-¿Qué quieres?- interrogó molesto sin mirarlo**

**-¿Estamos de malas Sasuke? Pues siento interrumpir tu soledad nocturna pero… La prisionera insiste que quiere hablar contigo… ¿Iras?- le preguntó**

**El Uchiha no contesto, sólo abandono su lugar para ir hacia donde se estaba la ojijade…**

**Sakura se encontraba fuera de su tienda continuaba amarrada para evitar que huyera, cabizbaja contemplaba las hojas secas esparcidas sobre el terreno cuando sintió la presencia de aquel por el que suspiraba y le arrebataba de los brazos de Morfeo…**

**-Mph- gruño para hacerse oír**

**-Quería verte… Lo necesitaba…- expreso la pelirosa y continuo -¡Por favor Sasuke-kun déjame estar a tu lado!... Déjame ayudarte…- ultimó débilmente.**

**El Uchiha permaneció callado, su mirada era fría casi ni la había escuchado, sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ese lugar… Sus pensamientos estaban con ella: Hinata Hyuuga, tenía que encontrarla.**

**-No… y no vuelvas a solicitar mi presencia para estupideces como esta…-y con esto finalizó la conversación dejando a Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas…**

**Suigetsu que había escuchado le habló…**

**-Aaaay niña! Yo que tú dejaría de insistir Sasuke es muy irritable y quizá la próxima vez sea la ultima… Vamos debes volver a la tienda- y tomándola bruscamente del brazo la condujo a su lugar.**

...

**Neji por su parte, continuaba rastrillando la zona con su Byakugan, tenía la certeza de que encontraría alguna pista que pudiera conducirlo a su prima, no estaba errado pero tampoco estaba cerca, en la oscuridad del bosque sus ojos divisaron algo brillante, como un colgante que estaba atorado en la rama de un árbol a unos metros de distancia del campamento, sin perder tiempo a toda prisa emprendió camino hacia el objeto.**

**El Uchiha que había estado observado la actitud del castaño, al ver su reacción salió disparado detrás de él.**

**La vista, como era de esperarse no le había fallado en lo absoluto, efectivamente había un colgante pequeño atorado en la rama de un árbol, era de color plata con un pequeño relicario labrado en plata y oro. El Hyuuga lo tomo en sus manos con delicadeza reconociendo que pertenecía a su desaparecida prima, sin querer resbalo de sus manos y cuando toco el piso se abrió, en su interior todavía se conservaba una pequeña fotografía donde se podía ver a tres felices chicos sonriendo de un lado y a dos del otro.**

**Sasuke que ya lo había alcanzado, antes de que él pudiera levantar del suelo el relicario lo tomo primero y al apreciar su interior sus orbes negras brillaron abriéndoseles excesivamente, se sintió mareado y otro recuerdo de antaño volvió a golpear su realidad…**

_**Flashback**_

_**-Sasuke-chan quédate quieto… No me dejas arreglar tu cabello- le decía **_

_**dulcemente su madre con un peine entre sus manos**_

_**mientras tanto **_

_**Itachi y Hinata lo esperaban en el patio delantero de la casa Uchiha donde**_

_**una gran variedad de flores coloridas crecían, ese día ambas familias **_

_**se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer una sesión de fotografías**_

_**en conjunto debido a su estrecha amistad y porque en ambas**_

_**partes ya era una costumbre que ponían practica todos los años en**_

_**el verano.**_

_**-Bien! ¿Están listo?- pregunto Mikoto Uchiha acomodando a **_

_**los tres chicos para la fotografía que Hiashi Hyuuga tomaría.**_

_**-¿Mamá?- llamó la ojiperla al ver que su madre que le sujetaba los cabellos**_

_**negro azulados con un lazo en color lila a modo de vincha; para luego sonreírle y**_

_**pícaramente pellizcar una de las mejillas de Itachi a manera de broma…**_

_**-Ahora sí! Piensen en la cena! Y Sonrían!- vocifero Mikoto provocando**_

_**las risas en todos los presentes, una vez tomada la fotografía**_

_**del grupo de tres, tocaba las de a dos, las individuales y por último**_

_**las familiares.**_

_**Al turno de Hinata y el pequeño Uchiha, ambos no pudieron evitar los sonrojos**_

_**y los nervios, no entendían por qué pero simplemente estando cerca uno del otro**_

_**no podían eludir a veces esa clase de reacción, por lo que sus padres**_

_**dándose cuenta de la situación apresuraron las cosas, la pequeña ojiperla no podría resistir más sin empezar a juguetear con sus dedos y Sasuke en cualquier momento**_

_**se empezaría a irritar…**_

_**-Sasu-chan! Hina-chan! **__**Sonrían onegai!-peticiono esta vez**_

_**la progenitora Hyuuga…**_

_**La mañana termino sin problemas junto a la sesión fotos,**_

_**para la tarde se encontraban todos reunidos apreciando**_

_**las fotos tomadas, fue allí cuando Mikoto Uchiha le dirigió una fugaz mirada**_

_**a Sayo Hyuuga quien sonriente asintió mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre,**_

_**-Hina-chan ven, onegai…- llamo la mujer suavemente**_

_**Obediente la peliazul fue a su encuentro quien mirándola fijamente le entrego**_

_**un pequeño estuche color negro…**_

_**-¡Ábrelo! Es para ti, espero que te agrade- le manifestó la mayor**_

_**Hinata quien no entendía nada solo lo tomo y muy lentamente lo fue abriendo,**_

_**hasta que sus dos perlas se toparon de lleno con un hermoso**_

_**relicario labrado en plata y oro, que al abrirlo encontró dos pequeñas**_

_**miniaturas de las fotos tomadas esa mañana, donde estaban de un lado Itachi, Hinata y Sasuke y del otro sólo Hinata y Sasuke.**_

_**La pequeña se quedó en silencio, los adultos preocupados se acercaron a la niña**_

_**a ver cuál sería su reacción, hasta que la ojiperla elevo su cabecita y tímidamente**_

_**les sonrio diciendoles…**_

_**-¡Gracias!-**_

_**Los hermanos Uchiha también se acercaron a la pequeña a observar**_

_**el regalo y también sonrieron ante lo que ocultaba aquel**_

_**relicario… Ese regalo perduraría en tiempo…**_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

**Neji se había quedado atónito, su prima siempre lo llevaba pero jamás desde que el recordaba lo había abierto revelando su interior, el pelinegro aprisiono el relicario entre sus manos y sin mediar palabra alguna desapareció de su vista, aquel recuerdo que se presentó de improvisto hizo mella en su el fondo de su ser…**

...

**En el campamento Juugo estaba de guardia, solía ser callado pero no dejaba de ser perspicaz, tenía conocimiento de que la chica Hyuuga había causado estragos en su líder pero no sabía hasta qué punto y que la prisionera pelirosa ocasionaría muchos problemas… **_**  
**_**El pelinegro volvió como un rayo al lugar donde estaban los demás, Karin dormía cuando de repente una voz ronca la obligo a despertar…**

**-Despierta… Despierta!- le dijo exasperada la voz y para sorpresa de la pelirroja se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo, inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, y no supo que decir…**

**-Realmente me decepcionas Karin… No quiero tenerte sólo quiero que despiertes y te pongas a rastrear el chacra de los tres, no debemos perder más tiempo- le anuncio alejándose fríamente para desilusión de ésta.**

**Sin más remedio se puso de pie rápidamente y se dispuso a empezar su tarea….**

* * *

**-Lo siento Kiba, pero no pude hacer nada para detenerlo… Es terco- le dijo el Kazekage al castaño compañero de Naruto.**

**Kiba quien había estado buscando al Uzumaki, se encontró con la noticia de que éste se había marchado sin él, por supuesto que era consciente de lo problemas que se vendrían para ellos pero él tampoco nada podía hacer a estas horas probablemente se encontraba muy lejos de allí; sabía que si se lo proponía lo encontraría de inmediato pero su corazón le decía que estaba de más que lo mejor por el momento era quedarse en Suna mientras hallaba una manera más eficaz de encontrar a Hinata.**

* * *

**El sol despuntaba sus primeros rayos, Deidara había vigilado toda la noche mientras que Itachi estaba entrenando cuando una voz débil se hizo oir en el lugar…**

**-¿N-n-niisan?-**

_**To Be Cont…**_

* * *

_**Buen dia, Buen dia!**_

_**Si lo sé no hay excusa por eso es que trate de hacer el cap lo más largo posible espero que les agrade tanto como a mi porque esta recién terminadito; les tengo una buena noticia y esa es que estoy de vacaciones por lo que tendré más tiempo para dedicarle a mi fic… siento que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes con nuestros personajes no sé qué opinan ustedes…**_

_**Espero que todos se encuentren bien y que hayan tenido una bonita semana, yo francamente estoy nerviosa el 13 de octubre (que cae miércoles) Es mi cumpleee asique me estoy preparando y lo digo… no mejor no… jeje pero son años…**_

* * *

_**Mis queridos lectores ahura si conteso Reviews atrasados de los caps 6 y 7!**_

_**I LOVE ANIME- JOIIA:**_

___**Gracias! **__**Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado saludos nos estamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**JUNO 01:**_

___**Jajaja! Siii ni lo menciones!**__**Espero que este cap te guste esta recién terminadito… jeje saluditos y nos tamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**SUSUNA**__**!:**_

___**Jajaja! No te preocupes! Sakura recibirá su merecido, y con respecto a Hina si tiene un poder muy grande que alguien muy particular le enseñara a usar jejeje… Como podrás ver jeje ya ha aparecido, me hicistes reir demasiado con lo que me contastes y me alegraste mucho también al decir que te gusto el cap 7, realmente debo decirte que tus comentarios y el de todos me animan a continuar un monton! Con respecto a tu fic te confieso realmente te admiro mucho, tu forma de escribir me encanta yo con los tiempos verbales soy media quisquillosa como habras podido notar :S **_

_**En fin ahora en un rato me paso a postear por tu fic que me dejo ansiosa desde la vez anterior! Saludos mi querida Susuna nos tamos leyendo y por favor no dejes de maravillarme con tus fics! **_

* * *

_**TATY:**___

_**Hola! Bueno muchas gracias! Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y aca esta el otro cap espero que guste como los anteriores besos! Nos estamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**KENSACHAN- DE J. BLACK:**_

___**Buen dia! Jajaja! Espero que los cap hayan sido de tu agrado! Me Estoy esforzando mucho y la verdad es que sus reviews me alientan a continuar espero que este cap te guste como los anteriores! Saludos nos estamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**LAYILL:**_

___** Holis! Me alegro mucho que los cap te hayan gustado! Si tenia que enseñarle a Sakura que ya no era débil siendo sinceras se o merecia o no? En fin aca esta el otro cap espero que sea de tu agrado un abrazo! Nos estamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**GATITAHIMEKO:**_

___**Hola! Bueno muchas gracias! Y si tranquila todo a su tiempo! Juro que trato de hacerlos largos! Lo juro! Espero que este sea de tu agrado intente hacerlo largo… Lo intente! Jajaja Saludos nos estamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**ANONIMO:**_

___**Hola me alegra que te encante! Ya que escribo con toda mi dedicación y concentración tanto otra vez me desvele jaja termine de hacerlo a 9:25 am y lo empece a las 3:00 am. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, saludos y nos tamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**SUSUKI-CHAN: **_

___**Hola he tratado de apresurarme con la conti asique aquí esta! Saludos y gracias por leer espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Nos tamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**NIKI-DRAGONAIL:**_

___**Hola! Me algra mucho que el cap te haya gustado y no te preocupes que TU Suigetsu lo hizo solo para molestarla y con respecto al Sharingan de Hina tranquila no comas ansias que ya ha aparecido quien la aydara en el proceso jeje! Saludos y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Gracias por leer mi fic y nos tamos leyendo!**_

* * *

_**KIERINAHANA: **_

___**Hola! Jajaja vistes? Y muchas cosas más están a punto de suceder jeje… Y si Sakura lamentablemente hará cosas que no la llevaran por buen camino… Gracias por leer y espero que cap haya sido de tu agrado! Saludos y nos tamos leyendo! Muchas gracias lo escribo con todo mi esmero para que disfruten de una lectura agradable!**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores muchas gracias por pasar y leer mi fic y tomarse las molestias de dejarme un review ya que me dan animos a continuar! **_

_**Espero que este cap sea de su agrado ya que lo he escrito con todo mi esmero, espero que todos tengan un bonito dia!**_

_**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Atte:Ori-chan23**_


	9. El despertar de Hinata

_**Already Over…**_

_**Todo ha terminado…**_

_**A cuenta gotas los recuerdos invaden mi mente…**_

_**Suavemente murmuran tu nombre…**_

_**Lo oigo! **_

_**Al fin oigo tu nombre…**_

_**SasuHinaNaru**_

* * *

_**Atencion:**_

**_Este capitulo contiene un pequeño lemon, no es extremo pero_**

**_es lemon al fin de cuentas._**

**_Estan avisados!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez...**

**¡Jojo que Pervertida!**

* * *

_**Cap9: El despertar de Hinata; La ayuda de Itachi.**_

**Poco a poco abrió sus orbes perlas, los rayos dorados del sol lastimaban su visión por lo que no podía distinguir bien a las dos figuras presentes…**

**-Buenos días bella durmiente!- se escuchó la voz de Deidara y seguida a éste la del Uchiha…**

**-Al fin despiertas Hinata-chan, debemos hablar- concluyo seriamente el pelinegro.**

**Hinata, quien no entendía nada ni siquiera porque decía con tanta familiaridad su nombre y ya repuesta completamente de su debilidad anterior, se sintió acorralada sin razón alguna por lo que sintiéndose amenazada hizo uso del Sharingan…**

**El rubio compañero de Itachi abrió sus ojos tanto que casi parecian salirse de sus cuencas, sin dar crédito a lo que veía en ese mismo momento, por otra parte el joven Uchiha sólo parecía sorprendido por lo que de inmediato también activo el suyo logrando neutralizar cualquier ataque, lo sorprendente de la situación fue que esta vez la ojiperla no sufrió desvanecimiento alguno, solo quedo aturdida por lo que Itachi sin pensarlo la tomo en brazos no sin antes decirle a Deidara…**

**-De esto que has visto ni una palabra o yo mismo me encargare de que no vuelvas a hablar en lo que queda de tu miserable vida- y dicho esto se alejó con la Hyuuga en sus brazos…**

**-Vaya! Si que tiene carácter! … Bien veamos en que estaba...? Oh Si! Lindas esculturas de papi...**

* * *

**En la Aldea de la Hoja, la situación era critica, se les había filtrado información por lo que toda Konoha estaba al tanto del peligro que corrían, Tsunade no se explicaba cómo había podido ocurrir, toda la población estaba alterada y para peor la familia Hyuuga había caído en la mira de todos. **

**Los ancianos del Clan se encontraban furiosos por un lado y por el otro felices, pues pensaban en los descendientes de la primogénita Hyuga… Si… Por fin su Clan sería el más poderoso y su futura líder seria traída de vuelta a su hogar; se la castigaría y demostraría quien manda y volvería a ser el objeto de sus manipulaciones para alcanzar sus objetivos, especialmente para Akira Hyuuga un codicioso anciano con influencia dentro del Consejo de la aldea y con ansias de llegar algún día a ser Hokage de Konoha…**

**Hanabi al oír los rumores que corrían por toda la aldea, busco con intensidad a su padre esa mañana hasta encontrarlo en el único lugar de toda la mansión, aquel despacho donde atesoraba una gran cantidad de recuerdos. Efectivamente allí lo encontró, su rostro estaba demacrado y pronunciadas ojeras eran visibles debajo de sus blancas perlas, aquella mañana fue la primera vez en toda su vida que pudo ver claramente los sentimientos de su padre, la angustia se dibujaba en su expresión facial… **

**La castaña se quedó paralizada en el umbral de la entrada, sus piernas no le respondían, quiso llamar a su padre pero no pudo un nudo doloroso se instaló en su garganta, nunca creyo ver su padre en esas condiciones tan decadentes**

**¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre con su semblante indestructible y soberbio? ¿A caso ese estado era por su hermana? ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Por esa traidora?**

**Hiashi quien hasta el momento había estado ausente, reparo finalmente en la presencia de su hija menor…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo cortante**

**Trago con fuerza intentando que aquel nudo desapareciera para así poder hablar…**

**-Te he estado buscando, en toda la aldea se comenta que…- pero no pudo terminar porque su padre no le dio tiempo...**

**-Y tú vienes a verificar que sea verdad o mentira- afirmo más que interrogo, por lo que se decidió a relatarle toda la historia que había detrás de aquellos comentarios…**

**-Bien te contare la verdad…-**

* * *

**-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero esta vez Itachi cubrió muy bien su rastro debemos buscar por otro lado- le informo la pelirroja a su líder**

**El ojinegro lejos de abandonar la búsqueda irónicamente le sugirió…**

**-Usa la única neurona que tienes y busca el chacra de Hinata IDIOTA!- y completamente exasperado se marchó.**

**Neji meditaba los hechos ocurridos, obviamente no podía preguntar ya que él mismo había visto la confusión en la mirada de Sasuke, al momento de ver el interior del relicario pero de algo estaba muy seguro: el pasado de Sasuke estaba muy ligado al de su prima.**

**Suigetsu estaba vigilando y Juugo se dedicaba a acariciar a los animales que se le acercaban, Sakura por su parte observaba lo tenso del ambiente, sabía perfectamente a que se debía a la desaparición de la chica Hyuuga, pero nada podía hacer solo le restaba esperar alguna cosa se le ocurriría para llegar a su objetivo, total ya no tenía nada que perder…**

* * *

**Sus pasos lo llevaron a un lago con una pequeña catarata, el agua corría cristalina y cálida, le pareció raro ya que estaban en invierno, pero poco le importo puesto que su cuerpo necesitaba relajarse un poco de tanta tensión que lo abrumaba…**

**Rápidamente se quitó sus ropas y de un breve chapuzón se hundió en las cristalinas aguas, s****u cuerpo muy agradecido recibió gustoso la calidez de aquellas aguas, luego de un rato logro relajar sus musculos completamente, pero lejos de poder mantener tranquilidad una figura de cabellos rosas se le apareció enfrente completamente desnuda…**

* * *

**Ya apartados, el Uchiha mayor poso a la Hyuuga en el suelo y mirándola intensamente le hablo…**

**-¿Hinata-chan no me recuerdas? ¿No… recuerdas nada?- pregunto confundido el pelinegro**

**-¿Qué debería recordar?- le devolvio la pregunta entre ofuscada y desconcertada, no entendía que es lo pretendía Itachi…**

**-Aah! Mi cabeza! Por Kami-sama duele!- exclamo Hinata aturdida por un dolor repentino tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza…**

**La observo unos segundos que parecieron eternos, aquella niña que compartio un pedazo de su vida habia crecido, ya no era aquella Hinata timida y asustadiza, no, ahora era toda una mujer. Por un momento pudo leer claramente en sus ojos plata la determinacion a pelear por sobrevivir si era necesario.**

**No entendia como podia ser posible que ella no lo recordara, pero lamentablemente no tenia mucho tiempo para esperar y menos al ver su nuevo poder aflorar en su mirada, por lo que en contra de lo que realmente deseaba, ****se vio forzado a usar su Sharingan para entrar en su cabeza y asi obligarla a recordarlo todo, queria realmente que Hinata recordara todo por sí misma, pero dadas las circunstancias sabía perfectamente que era prácticamente imposible por lo que utilizando su técnica ocular decidió mostrarle aquel pasado que los unía estrechamente a él y sobretodo a Sasuke…**

**-¿Qué… Qué haces? Sal de mi cabezaaaa! Aaaaaaaaah!- grito la ojiperla desesperada**

**Lejos de cumplir lo que le pedía, el pelinegro le hablo por última vez antes de sumergirse de lleno en aquel pasado que los vinculaba...**

**-No puedo hacer eso que me pides… No por el momento, pero tranquila no te hare daño- y sin más aquel pasado feliz que vivieron tiempo atrás se mostró ante ellos… una vez más…**

* * *

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sakura?- interrogo el pelinegro entre confundido y sorprendido antes de reaccionar y estallar de la furia…**

**La pelirosa se había escapado del campamento haciendo uso de artimañas ninjas, con la excusa de querer ir al baño pidió a Karin que la acompañara ya que Suigetsu no era el indicado para esa clase vigilancia, por lo que la pelirroja acepto auqnue no de muy buena gana. Una vez alejadas Sakura creo una pequeña distraccion para llamar la atencion de Karin y asi darse tiempo a crear un clon de sombras y escapar de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, dejando a su suplente con ésta **

**-Sasuke…Te necesito… Hazme Tuya!- y sin más salto hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro estrellando sus labios en los de él…**

**Sus manos se enredaron en su cintura, aquel beso más allá de ser apasionado era violento, furioso, la nívea piel de la ojijade fue marcada con un rastro de mordidas lascivas, sus pequeños pechos redondos y cálidos se restregaban con fuerza contra su desnudo torso.**

**Ruidoso gemidos escapaban de la garganta de ella, se sentía tocar el cielo en los brazos del pelinegro, estaba segura, siempre lo estuvo ella lo amaba…**

**-S-si… S-s-sa-suke-kun haz-me tu-ya... otra vez…-le decía entrecortadamente dominada por la calurosa situación…**

**Sasuke ajeno de toda razon, cegado totalmente por la lujuria, recorria su cuerpo con sus manos mientras lamia y succionaba uno de sus pechos, su creciente exitacion era cada vez más notoria para Sakura quien sin perder tiempo la empezó a masajear estimulandola.**

**Sin embargo en medio de aquella nebulosa de lujuria algo muy curioso ocurrió por un breve lapso de segundos el Uchiha cerro sus orbes preso del placer y allí en ese instante el rostro triste de una Hinata Hyuuga del pasado se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, era la misma escena que había vivido cuando decidió sacarla de su vida. Y de repente en sus oídos resonó claramente su nombre como un clamor lejano que suplicaba por él…**

**Sus manos se detuvieron, sus ojos se abrieron el placer se desvaneció y la lujuria se marchito, sólo el sabor amargo de aquel recuerdo inundaba su interior y fue entonces que un profundo enojo de apodero de él…**

* * *

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Hinata con todas sus fuerzas mientras gruesas lagrimas caían sin reparo de sus orbes plata, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Su mente era un caos los recuerdos de aquel pasado vivido iban y venían sin cesar, lo poco que podia conectar ahora tenía sentido, ahora entendía el porqué de aquellos sueños en los cuales no le veía la cara a la persona que estaba con ella.**

**El Uchiha desactivo su Sharingan, y muy despacio se fue acercando a la ojiperla, acuclillándose enfrente de ésta suavemente la tomo de los hombros, ella lentamente abrió sus blancas orbes en ese instante enrojecidas mirándolo fijamente, entonces tomando desprevenido al chico Uchiha se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando con desesperación…**

* * *

**Karin aturdida vio con furia con el clon de sombras de Sakura desaparecia de su vista ni bien habian llegado al campamento,pero lo quer más furia le causaba era esa sonrisa irónica con la que la habia mirado antes de esfurmase en sus narices.**

**Aquella maldita se había atrevido a engañarla, pero eso sería lo último que aquella pobre desgraciada, según sus pensamientos, haría. De inmediato haciendo uso de su habilidad empezó a buscar arduamente su chacra hasta que lo encontró junto al de alguien más: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**En su sangre la ira bullía, si su sentencia estaba dictada, moriría sin piedad ni clemencia, la iba a matar como hubiera deseado hacerlo con Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Sin esperar un solo instante más echo a correr y de un gran salto subió a un enorme árbol el cual rápidamente abandono para saltar a otro. Y cuando llego su ira creció aún más al ver a la pelirosa enredada al cuerpo desnudo de SU Sasuke-kun pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada vio atónita como el pelinegro de un rápido movimiento brusco en demasia se alejaba de la pelirosa como si su cercania le quemara.**

**-Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme, francamente me produces asco… ¿Por qué no te haces a la idea que te use, fuiste un juguete más del montón NUNCA, pero óyelo bien NUNCA TE AME NI TE AMARE…Tú no eres mujer para mi… Y ya te lo he dicho TU NO ME AMAS asique déjame en paz de una maldita vez.- concluyo saliendo del agua, dejando a Sakura envuelta en amargas lágrimas sin reacción alguna.**

**Karin quien oculta observaba la situación no alcanzo a escuchar las palabras del Uchiha por lo que decidió esperar a que se alejara de aquel lugar para llevar a cabo sus planes…**

**Si, definitivamente la pelirosa había firmado su sentencia de muerte...**

* * *

**Ajenos a los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo Itachi y Hinata, ya más calmados conversaban acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, sin embargo la peliazul cuando el Uchiha preguntaba el por qué se había ido de Konoha ésta le rehuía del tema preguntándole otra cosa, hasta que en un momento dado Itachi la miro seriamente y le dijo-**

**-Hinata-chan debemos hablar de tu nueva habilidad-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?- interrogo completamente desorientada**

**-De tu Sharingan- completo el pelinegro.**

**Hinata guardo silencio un instante, debia reconocerlo no entendia ni cómo ni porque tenia esa habilidad, más alla de haber recuperado sus recuerdos todavia no sabia como es que poseia el famoso Sharingan y entendia perfectamente en ese momento que solamente Itachi podria aclararselo. Dudosa levanto su miranda posandola en la negra del Uchiha mayor, se miraron fijamente un instante hasta que Itachi volvio a romper el silencio...**

**-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños, los tres gustábamos de ir al bosque de Konoha. Mi hermano y tú tenia predileccion por teprar árboles, recuerdo que ambos competian por ver quién era el que más alto tepraba...- relataba Itachi, en cada palabra se dejaba ver un rastro de inmensa nostalgia y melancolia, que la Hyuga sintió una pequeña opresion en su corazon al darse cuenta que él tambien sufria...- Una tarde mientras yo entrenaba cerca, ustedes iniciaron su comptencia diaria en un enorme árbol que crecia casi cerca del río del bosque, cuando llego tu turno subiste los más alto que pudiste pero... lamentablemente pisaste mal una rama y caiste precipitadamente al suelo. Rápidamente te llevamos con tus padres, en el camino perdiste muha sangre, es más no sabian si sobrevivirias... He de decirte que fueron momenos verdaderamente angustiosos sobre todo para mi pequeño hermano Sasuke...- hizo una pausa el pelinegro, mirando el brillante cielo recordando aquella angustia que vio ese dia en los ojitos de Sasuke...**

**-Ni bien te atendieron los medicos de tu clan, dijeron que necesitabas con urgencia una transfuncion de sangre, era la unica forma de salvarte la vida. Esa noche tengo entendido que se examinó el patron de sangre de toda la familia Hyuga pero lamentablemente no hubo compatibilidad alguna, entonces tu padre desesperado llego a nuestra casa pidiendo ayuda a mis padres; mi madre, mi padre y yo nos sometimos al mismo examen el resultado de ellos fueron los mismos: incompatibilidad, mi sangre tenia un patron que la hacia compatible solo en un treita por ciento, hasta que llego el turno de Sasuke... La suya si tenia los mismo patrones que ellos requerian para poder hacer la transfucion, por lo que el medico decidio unificar los patrones de mi sangre y de la de mi hermano para que sea apta un cien por cien. Asique una vez realizada la unificacion se te relizo la transfucion para salvarte la vida, pero ese secreto se guardaria hasta que por algun motivo de fuerza mayor saliera a la luz absolutamente nadie sabe que en tus venas corre la sangre de dos hermanos Uchiha unificada, por supuesto que a esta altura de la situacion imagino que a tu padre no le habra quedado otra alternativa más que contar este secreto omitiendo esta pequeña parte que no seria de su conveniencia ya que podria significar que te utilizaran como arma en los futuros conflictos que pueda tener la Aldea de Konoha...- concluyo el Uchiha dejando estupefacta a la Hyuga...**

* * *

**Naruto lejos de Suna perseguia una pequeña pista que habia encontrado de los Hyuga, podia sentir que con cada paso que daba se estaba acercando más a ellos.**

**Sin embargo todavia le quedaba un largo trecho por seguir para llegar a ellos. La motivacion que le daba su corazon era intensa, necesitaba encontrarla decirle que el tambien la amaba y pedirle perdon por el daño que sabia le habia hecho con su ignorancia, la necesita como el cielo necesita al sol por las mañanas para alumbrar el dia, porque sabia que soledad con ella desapareceria para siempre y que en sus brazos por fin podria descansar y encontrar la tan anhelada paz que necesitaba...**

**De pronto sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyo las voces de unos viajeros que mencionaban un nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Sus orbes azuladas se abrieron inmensamente y su corazon se acelero, un presentimiento le anunciaba que lo que estaba por averiguar no seria bueno...**

**-Hola! Disculpen pero me parecio oir que mencionaban a Sasuke Uchiha... ¿Acaso lo han visto por aquí?- interrogo serio**

**El grupo se miro entre si y uno de ellos camino hasta posicionarse frente al rubio dudoso...**

**-Si le hemos visto, pasar por aquí aparentemente se dirijian al noroeste- contesto un hombre entrado ya en años.**

**-Y de casualidad han visto a estas personas- pregunto mostrandoles apresuradamente una foto de los primos Hyuga...**

**-No yo no los he visto, pero... ¿Alguien los vio?- cuestiono a su grupo mostrandoles la foto que habia tomado de las manos del chico zorro, hasta que una niña que viajaba en el mismo grupo timidamente dio un paso al frente y trantando de ocultar su incomodidad hablo casi en un susurro...**

**-S-si... Yo los he visto, iban en el mismo grupo que Sasuke Uchiha, pero no eran prisioneros- concluyo la niña viendo la expresion de sorpresa en el rostro del chico, quien sin siquera dar las gracias de inmediato desaparecio de su vista con rumbo al noroeste.**

**Los presentes se quedaron atonitos un momento para luego sin preocupacion reanudar su marcha...**

* * *

**Kiba continuaba en Suna, no deseaba regresar a Konoha, sabia que deberia de dar muchas explicaciones, explicaciones que por el momento no tenia ganas de argumentar. Recostado en el techo de la casa de Gaara meditaba y recordaba una y otra vez el beso que le habia dado a Hinata aquella ultima vez que la vio, él habia sido el primero en besarla, con él habia tenido su primer beso y eso jamás lo olvidaria...**

**De pronto un dilema se prensento en su pensamientos: ¿Y si él tambien partia en busca Hinata? **

**Una suave brisa mecio levemente sus cabellos trayendole como por arte de magia la respuesta a esa pregunta que definiria el camino de su vida...**

**

* * *

**

**Sentia su presencia, sabia lo que le sucederia, la pelirroja estaba furiosa, sin embargo nada relevante ocurrio, sólo que Karin sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo a Sakura violentamente de sus cabellos y la azoto bruscamente contra el suelo...**

**-No vuelvas a acercarte a MI SASUKE o no repare en matarte... ¿Has entendido?- le pregunto mientras volvia a azotar su cabeza contra el frio suelo provocando algunas magulladuras en el rostro de la ojijade. Y sin mediar más palabra la arrastro hasta el campamento lanzando improperios en el camino.**

**La pelirosa por su parte decidio que era mejor no tentar a la suerte por ese dia pero ya elaboraria un plan y al final de cuentas Sasuke seria suyo y Karin la pagaria muy caro.**

* * *

**-Hinata... Posee el Sharingan...-**

**Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su padre se repetian como eco en sus pensamientos sin cesar, si su hermana era más poderosa que ella y con solo mirarla podia hacer lo que quisiera...**

**Pero fuera de eso, sintio como una bruma de recuerdos nublaba sus pensamientos, recuerdos que la unian a su hermana mayor y ella intentaba reprimir, cada minuto que Hinata le regalo, las sorisas, los abrazos y aunque le costara reconocerlo en su interior extrañaba aquella calidez que sólo ella podia irradiar, esa ternura con la que solia mirarla de lejos y ella desprecio sólo para intentar ser la unica ante los ojos de su padre y asi poder tomar el liderazgo del Clan en un futuro...**

**Y fue alli en ese preciso instante que se sintio sucia y vacia, habia traicionado al ser que más la amaba despues de su padre sólo por querer tener poder; cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo en direccion al bosque de Konoha, donde sus piernas dejaron de responder precipitandola al duro piso de tierra y alli en medio de aquella soledad caminos de amargas lagrimas surcaron vigorosamente su rostro enrojeciendo sus aguadas perlas...**

**-¡Perdoname hermana!... Por favor... Perdoname... Donde quieras que estes...- clamo en medio de su sollozo desesperado...**

**Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon suavemente, ella levanto su vista borrosa por las lagrimas para divisar a su padre que sólo la observaba, pues la habia visto salir corriendo de la mansion y como es sabido que al Byakugan nada escapa esta no fue la excepcion. **

**Cuando la vio alli derrumbada en el pasto con el mismo dolor que el sentia consumiendola creyo ver por un momento a su primogenita cuando lloraba a escondidas de él, y más culpa se anido en su corazon, lentamente se arrodillo junto a Hanabi y la abrazo provocando que ésta llorara aun más cual niña pequeña... Pero no era la unica Hiashi tambien lloraba pero en absoluto silencio...**

**Esa tarde la soledad del bosque fue testigo de dos almas que desahogaban su pena en amargas lagrimas de dolor, vacio, impotencia y culpabilidad...**

* * *

**La noche ya hacia asomo en un cielo encapotado con probabilidades de lluvia, la Hyuga y el Uchiha volvian en silencio al campamento donde Deidara los esperaba jugando como siempre con su arcilla, las tiendas de campaña se veian ya levantadas y listas para ser usadas cuando fuera dispuesto.**

**Un rato más tarde Deidara se habia ido a tomar un baño dejando a los dos jóvenes solos con sus pensamientos...**

...

**Hinata se encontraba taciturna y callada, toda aquella informacion que habia recibido ese dia la habia dejado completamente aturdida al princio y luego pensativa, sin darse cuenta llevo una de sus manos a su pecho donde solia estar su relicario para tocarlo, pero no estaba alli por lo que saliendo de sus pensamientos rapidamente empezo a buscar con desesperacion el mismo; Itachi que la estaba observando, vio como ésta buscaba algo incesamente...**

**-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?- le pregunto siguiendo sus movimientos con la vista**

**-Mi relicario... Yo lo tenia en cuello... ¡No puede ser!-le respondio aun más desesperada **

**Itachi quedo atonito ¿Todavia conservaba el relicario? Pero si era asi... ¿Por qué antes no pudo reconocerlo? Que es lo que habia sucedido...**

**-Dime Hinata ¿Cómo es posible que si tenias el relicario no me recordaste?- interrogo Itachi confundido**

**Hinata se quedo quieta un momento al oir las palabras del pelinegro ¿Pero que tenia que ver su relicario con los recuerdos que ella pudiera tener de los Uchiha? Ese relicario era un regalo de su madre, Sayo Hyuga, bueno al menos eso le habia dicho su padre... ¿Acaso no era como su padre habia dicho?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi relicario con ustedes? Ese relicario es un regalo de mi madre que le dejo a mi padre antes de morir y él me entrego despues de su muerte- respondio algo dudosa...**

**-Ya veo- dijo Itachi cavilando en sus pensamientos...**

**Hinata iba a decir algo más pero fue interrupida por éste rápidamente...**

**-Pues dejame decirte que tu padre es un mentiroso-la miro fijamente ella se sentia perdida en aquella mistiosa oscuridad de sus orbes y a la vez peligrosamente atraida...-El relicario que tu poseias fue un regalo de mi difunta madre: Mikoto Uchiha, el cual encerraba dos pequeñas fotos: una de ti con mi hermano y una en donde estamos los tres- concluyo finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual para darle la espalda y prosiguió -Sasuke y yo tenemos el mismo relicario que tú en donde tú estas con él y una de los tres y yo contigo y una de los tres mira- y volviendose suavemente se quito su relicario que ocultaba con sus ropas para mostrarloselo a ojiperla.**

**Hinata lo tomo con suma delicadeza rozando sin querer los dedos de éste ninguno dijo nada, ella se dedico a observar dicho objeto hasta que le pregunto timidamente como desde hace tiempo no solia hacerlo...**

**-¿Puedo abrirlo Itachi-san?-**

**Una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomo fugazmente a sus labios y afirmando con la cabeza le dio a entender su muda respuesta, la ojiplata suavemente lo abrio para encontrarse de lleno con la imagen de dos chicos posando sonrientes en la fotografia y la derecha de tres con las mismas sonrisas y hermoso jardin con flores de fondo. Loes recuerdos de ese dia finalmente llegaron veloces a su memoria y una lagrima traicionera resbalo en su mejilla, si aquel recuerdo lejos de traerle felicidad le producia dolor, uno tan agudo que no sabia como calmar. Bruscamente se limpio con el dorso de su palma, porque se habia prometido a si misma no volver a llorar por nada y estaba faltando a su promesa, estaba por irse cuando el pelinegro la envolvio en un abrazo dentro del cual ella lucho por zafarce vanamente, el ojinegro se acerco a su oido derecho y con parsimonia le susurro claramente...**

**-Tranquila Hina-chan llorar es de humanos- **

**Sin mediar palabra alguna cerro sus ojos y hundio su rostro en el pecho varonil del Uchiha mayor soltando la angustia que anidaba su corazon, él alzo vista y contemplando la lejania la abrazó más fuerte aun...**

* * *

**Todos dormian, esa noche habia decidido hacer él la vigilancia , sentado en la rama de un gran arbol contemplaba los alrededores del lugar mientras pensaba incesante en la chica Hyuga con un leve movimiento llevo sus manos hacia donde habia guardado el relicario para sacarlo, lo abrio y nuevamente la imagen ella, hasta que sintio una presencia que no se molesto en ocultarse y rapidamente se sento junto a él sin mirarlo. Guardaron silencio hasta que esa persona lo rompio...**

**-Supongo que no soy quien para pedirte explicaciones pero quisiera saber por qué si se conocen desde niños ella no te recuerda...-**

**-Supones bien Hyuga, pero de todos modos te lo dire- le respondio friamente como solia hacerlo**

**-La familia Hyuga y Uchiha mantuvieron una estrecha amistad durante años, por lo cual era natural que Itachi, Hinata y yo estuvieramos juntos, pasabamos gran parte del tiempo juntos nuestro lugar de encuentro siempre era el bosque de Konoha, en ese tiempo mi hermano habia entrado al Escuadron Anbu por lo que empezo a alejarse de nosotros, asique sólo quedamos ella y yo. Mi hermano estaba con nosotros de vez en cuando pero ya no como antes. Una noche que volvi a casa me encontre con que mi hermano habia matado a todo mi clan y si me dejo vivo fue por mero capricho, esa noche jure vengarme de mi hermano dandole muerte pero para hacerlo debia alejarme de todo y... de todos sobretodo de ella. Decidi sacarla de mi vida para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza y con el tiempo reprimi cualquier recuerdo que pudiera perjudiacar mis planes. Luego no sé que sucedió cuando entramos en la Academia Ninja... ella no era la misma era como si no me recordara, como si nunca ubiera existido en su vida y fue alli cuando el ultimo vestigio del pasado que nos unia de alguna manera desaparecio hasta ahora que se marcho de la aldea- concluyo sin mirarlo.**

**Neji que habia oido atentamente sus palabras permanecio sumido en sus pensamientos y una pregunta se le escapo en voz alta...**

**-¿Tú la quieres?-**

**Sasuke se quedo perplejo pues no esperaba semejante pregunta, por lo que de inmediato poniendose a la defensiva le respondio bruscamente...**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Hyuga- y dicho esto salto de la rama para perderse en la oscuridad...**

**-Supogo que eso es un si- murmuro suspirando cansinamente**

* * *

**Como era de costumbre el primero en despertar habia sido Itachi, luego Deidara le seguio y cuando iba a despertar a la chica el Uchiha se lo impidio...**

**-Dejala dormir un poco más, el entrenamiento que le espera será muy arduo...-**

**El rubio sonrio y fue en busca del desayuno de los tres.**

**Una hora más tarde, Hinata se encontraba de pie para empezar el dia, Itachi estaba afilando kunais mientras que Deidara preparaba el desayuno, ya listo los llamo para desayunar.**

**Cuando la Hyuga vio su desayuno casi se horroriza, El Uchiha solo alzo una ceja en señal de desagrado y el rubio cocinero los miro inocentemente ignorando el por qué de aquellas expresiones: sombria en la del pelinegro y horrorizada en la de la ojoperla...**

**-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto de los mas normal mientras devoraba ansiosamente su platillo...**

**-¿Q-que les sucedió a los peces?- pregunto ahora más desoncertada que horrorizada...**

**El rubio volvio a mirarla y luego a sus ''platillos'' y entonces recordo...**

**-Aaaaah! Eso! Pues como no tenia anzuelo decidi usar explosivos jejeje- le respondio tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisita**

**Hinata casi se cae de espaldas e Itachi soltando un bufido molesto le reprocho...**

**-¿Y no se te ocurrio preguntar si de casualidad no tendria alguno?- le dijo mostrandole unos cuantos para sorpresa de este...**

**-Pues... Hehe... Ah! Esteee... Creo que olvide un poco de arcilla en el rio... ¡Adios!- y desaparecio en una nube de humo.**

**-Maldito Deidara!- exclamo el ojinegro exasperado -¡Siempre hace lo mismo!-**

**Hinata sólo rio pues la expresion en el rostro de Itachi le daba gracia y sin decir más se decidio a comer ese espantoso desayuno con un curioso sabor a arcilla...**

**Horas más tarde Itachi, Hinata y Deidara se lanzaban a un duro entranamiento que les llevaria muchos meses... Sobre todo a la heredera Hyuga ya que debia de aprender a manejar con absoluta precision el Sharingan para luego unificarlo al Byakugan...**

* * *

**Zetsu quien los seguia, habia recibido la orden de seguir a Hinata por lo que cuando Itachi se la llevo el fue detras, ahora que ya habia confirmado lo que habia visto con respecto a la nueva habilidad de la Hyuga, se perdio tierra adentro para informar a Tobi...**

**

* * *

**

**_To Be Cont..._**

* * *

**HOLA GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA ESPERA PERO BUENO ESTUVE DE EXAMEN EN EXAMEN, Y AHORA QUE ESTOY UN POQUITIN LIBERADA VOY A PODER IR ACTUALIZANDO PERO NO CON FRECUENCIA.**

**EN FIN ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE PORQUE ME ESFORCE MUCHISIMO DESPUES UNA LARGA AUSENCIA JAJAJA**

**EN FIN NO LOS DEMORO MAS Y PASEMOS A CONTESTAR REVIEWS JEJE!**

_**MARIA-CHAN-LUNA:**_

_**Hola! Como veras al fin subi el capitulo n° 9 espero que sea de tu agrado, y no te preocupes que Hinata dejara de dormir jajaja, con respecto a lo que preguntas todavia falta en este cap recien recupero sus recuerdos, ademas aunque parezca ella todavia no olvido a nuestro rubio zorro por lo que habra que esperar a ver que pasara... Saludos y nos leemos pronto gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**SUSUNAAAA!:**_

_**Holaaa! Muchas gracias! La verdad es en que cada cap pongo lo de mi, espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado. Con respecto al reencuentro ya no falta mucho Naruto se acerca cada vez mas a la pista de ellos pero la pregunta es ¿ A quien encontrara primero? Jajaja Saludos Susuna Ah! Y me pase por tu fic lo lei y cada escribis mejor! Te felicito como siempre atrapandome en casa cap! Gracias por seguir mi fic !**_

_**LAYILL:**_

_**Holaaa! Jajaja me alegra que te haya el cap sip lo del relicario igual no termina en este cap sigue como habras podido notar y Sakura... La pelos de chicle sigue haciendo de las suyas... solo que esta vez casi le sale ¿La proxima tendra suerte? Yo espero que no porque la aborresco! Al que vos jajaja bueno espero que este cap resuelva alguna de tu dudas Saludos enormes y gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**ANKOUCHIHACHAN:**_

_**Hola! Aca esta la conti! Si siempre es asi primero no existe y cuando no esta se la extraña... ¿Que loco no? Con respecto a Itachi no te preocupes no le va a hacer nada al contrario en este cap la ayuda, Itachi al igual que Neji es una especie de guardian para Hina el sig cap sabras por qué . Saludos enormes y gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**KURO-NEKO-ANGEL:**_

_**Hola! Me alegro mucho que el cap anterior te haya gustado. Espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado pronto subo el otro pero no se cuando.**_

_**Saludos enormes y gracias por seguir mi fic!**_

_**Nos leemos prontitus!**_

_**GIBYBORRI:**_

_**Hola! Gracias por el review espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!**_

_**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**KIERINAHANA:**_

_**Hola! Gracias! No sabes lo importante que es para mi que te guste como escribo ya que es algo me gusta y trato de no hacerlo mal!**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y si coincido totalmente Itachi es Genial! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y resuelva algunas de tus incognitas con respecto al fic!**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer mi fic!**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores muchas gracias por pasar y leer mi fic y tomarse las molestias de dejarme un review ya que me dan animos a continuar! Espero que este cap sea de su agrado ya que lo he escrito con todo mi esmero, que tengan un bonito dia o noche!**_

_**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**_

**_Atte: Ori-chan23_**


	10. Reencuetro, los Sentimientos de Itachi

_**Already Over**_

_**Todo ha terminado…**_

_**Dime que me escuchas…**_

_**Estoy a solo un paso de ti…**_

_**Estoy a punto de llegar**__**… **_

_**a ti…**_

_**SasuHinaNaru…**_

* * *

***** ****Disclaimer: *****

_*** **__**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, **_

_**son de Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-Chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez... ***_

_********* **¡Jojo que pervertida! *******_

_**¡**__**Sin más que disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

_**Cap10**__**: El Reencuentro, Los sentimientos de Itachi…**_

**El amanecer ****destellaba en el horizonte y en un lugar casi oculto del bosque, en el País de la Cascada, se podía escuchar silbar kunais y shurikens y ruidos de sellos explosivos.**

**Hinata e Itachi entrenaban como todos ****días desde antes de que salga el sol; dos meses habían pasado desde que estaban juntos, el pelinegro le había impuesto un duro entrenamiento a la ojiperla que cada vez daba mejores frutos. Hinata aprendía cada técnica con asombrosa rapidez, sus ataques adquirían mayor precisión en la distancia que estuviera, que hacia sentir al Uchiha un profundo orgullo.**

**Los progresos de su alumna eran realmente admirables, se podía decir que era "una perfecta arma mortal ninja", casi había logrado superar a su maestro con asombrosa avidez. Cierto día de instrucción con la chica Hyuga, Deidara, quien hasta ese día entrenaba con ellos, resulto muy herido: una mala maniobra de su parte y un ataque sorpresa de la ojiperla habían logrado dejarle tendido en el suelo con varias contusiones y casi sin chacra. Por suerte para él, Hinata pudo asistirlo como si fuera una "Ninja Medico", pues cuando aun vivía en Konoha en sus ratos libres, secretamente practicaba jutsus médicos que extraía de los más antiguos pergaminos que celosamente se guardaban en la gran biblioteca Hyuga, eran pergaminos que habían sido escritos desde la primera generación hasta la suya, solo que para ella estaban prohibidos por el hecho de ser de exclusivo uso de los médicos de su familia. Se podría decir que en ese momento era la ninja perfecta: mortal y con grandes conocimientos en medicina. **

**Luego de ese día, el rubio decidió no entrenar más con la peliazul y ser sólo un espectador lejano de vez en cuando, por lo que ella siguió instruyéndose sólo con el Uchiha, quien cada vez requeriría de utilizar otras técnicas de ataque que emplearía en combates reales, para evitar los certeros golpes de su alumna...**

**-¿Quieres descansar un poco?- interrogo agitado el pelinegro**

**-¿Tú crees que ****deberíamos?- le contesto con otra pegunta Hinata**

**-Pues francamente si… ¡Además me has dejado exhausto!- concluyo dejando su posición de pelea, la Hyuga lo miro y luego sonriendo asintió, para dar media vuelta e irse al lugar donde estaban acampando, dejando a un Itachi envuelto en un torbellino de pensamientos…**

* * *

**Lejos de aquel lugar Sasuke meditaba, pues en ese ultimo tiempo no hacia mas que pensar en ella**** y buscarla incesantemente; el viento frío mecía sus negros cabellos, el día anunciaba que una nevada acontecería pronto, el sol se había ocultado detrás de unas densas nubes, la búsqueda a grandes rasgos no avanzaba y cada vez se sentía más ansioso, su necesidad de encontrarla parecía querer ganarle a la razón. La común irritabilidad muchas veces disimulada ahora era evidente, por lo que los miembros de Taka lo trataban con extrema precaución, el ambiente se encontraba tenso, era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.**

**Sentado en la roca ****más alta del lugar el ojinegro observaba el horizonte, cuando unos pasos se oyeron detrás de él, el chacra era inconfundible…**

**-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto exasperado, pues antes de que hablara sabia de quien se trataba**

**-Sasuke-Kun… Creo… que los he encontrado- respondió vacilante la pelirroja**

**Sus negras orbes se abrieron en ****demasía, por un momento se sintió tan aturdido que volvió a interrogar…**

**-¿Estas segura Karin?-**

**-Si… están ubicados por el sureste… cerca del País del Fuego… Nos tomara tres días llegar allí- finalizo la pelirroja para ver como éste de un salto se ponía en pie para reunir a su equipo…**

* * *

**En ****Konoha, la seguridad se había extremado a más no poder, la Hokage les había sugerido que de no ser estrictamente necesario no salieran de la aldea y que todo aquel que entrara a la misma, fuera revisado con minuciosa cautela. Esa mañana había recibido información exacta acerca de la ubicación los primos Hyuga, de que Sakura había sido capturada por Taka, tomándola como prisionera según fuentes provenientes de espías aliados del País de la Cascada y también de que Naruto se había marchado de la aldea de Suna, abandonando a Kiba Inuzuka allí. Tras recibir dicho informe, envío un pergamino a Suna pidiendo el regreso inmediato de su ninja rastreador y mando a llamar a los integrantes que quedaban en Konoha de los equipos ninja con sus respectivos maestros para convocar una reunión inmediata…**

**-Bien, los he reunido a todos po****rque las cosas han cambiado drásticamente, como sabrán Konoha corre peligro y necesitamos encontrar a nuestros cuatro ninjas que han desaparecido: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Hinata y Neji Hyuga. Según recientes datos de fuentes seguras, Naruto abandono a Kiba Inuzuka en Suna y fue detrás del rastro de los Hyuga, Sakura fue capturada por Taka y datos anteriores nos confirman que los primos Hyuga… se encuentran con ellos también- la sala por un momento se sumió en un silencio profundo que pareció eterno, los presentes se encontraban confundidos hasta que uno rompió dicho mutismo…**

**-¿Son también prisioneros?- pregunto Ino ingenuamente…**

**-No… Se han unido al grupo de Sasuke Uchiha… Como aliados… Por lo que es fundamental que los encontremos primero tanto a ellos como al baka de Naruto, si la heredera del Clan Hyuga fuera hallada primero por Akatsuki… Konoha estará más que pérdida- concluyo Tsunade con aire desesperado…**

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?- se escucharon las voces de los ninjas allí presentes al unísono…**

**Shikamaru**** que había escuchado claramente cada palabra de su Hokage, con aire aburrido pregunto…**

**-¿Pero por**** qué estaría perdida? No lo comprendo. Todos sabemos perfectamente que Neji antes de atacar Konoha preferiría morir y Hinata Hyuga no es rival suficiente para hacer nada… ¡Es débil! Todos sabemos que no tiene el poder como para…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una voz femenina lo interrumpió abruptamente…**

**-¡Te equivocas Nara!- exclamo la voz para luego suspirar cansinamente y proseguir -Mi hermana es más poderosa de lo que tú te imaginas… De lo que todos imaginamos… Ella… Ella es portadora del Sharingan del Clan Uchiha y en combinación con el Byakugan de los Hyuga el poder del que es dueña es… inimaginable- concluyo Hanabi dejando a todos los presentes atónitos a excepción de la rubia Hokage quien ya lo sabia.**

**-¿P-Pe-pero cómo****?- pregunto Kurenai, antigua tutora de la primogénita Hyuga quien tras oír a la castaña quedo completamente estupefacta…**

**-Es una historia larga de explicar- interrumpió precipitadamente Tsunade y continuo -Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, por lo que formare dos equipos que partirán de inmediato al País de la Cascada, donde luego se dividirán para buscarlos… ¡Bien! Equipo Uno: Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Ino Shamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Hanabi Hyuga; Equipo Dos: Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Sai y Choji Akimichi. Preparen todo, parten esta misma noche…- termino de hablar la Hokage decididamente…**

**-¿Y Kiba****?- interrogo Choji mientras devoraba una galleta**

**-Kiba esta en Suna como ya había dicho antes, por lo que he pedido su regreso de inmediato, pero de todas formas él no ira con ustedes… Bien es momento de que se marchen- contesto Tsunade seriamente**

**-Si Tsunade-sama- respondieron a coro los ninjas **

**-Ah! Y recuerden Hinata Hyuga no es la misma que ustedes conocen, sean precavidos deben traerla de regreso a la aldea con vida- y dicho esto ultimo se marcho encerrándose en su despacho.**

**Estaba realmente preocupada por el destino de la aldea y de sus ninjas, lentamente de acerco a su escritorio dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla y de un pequeño cajón extrajo una botella de Sake, el cual bebió directamente de la misma. Estaba segura que su reducido vaso no lograría aplacar los nervios que la consumían...**

* * *

**En otra parte del ****País de la Cascada, nuestro rubio portador del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki, ingresaba al bosque a toda prisa, pues una pista, un rastro de diferentes chacras lo habían llevado hasta allí. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que se encontraba en el lugar correcto, no sólo por las pistas sino porque su corazón le decía que estaba cerca de la mujer que amaba. Entonces sin perder más tiempo velozmente desapareció en el follaje verde del bosque, sin saber que quizás ese camino era el correcto… **

* * *

**Mientras tanto en**** la Aldea de Suna, el Kazekage recibía el pergamino que Tsunade desde Konoha le había enviado con carácter de urgente, Kiba se encontraba en la casa de Gaara recogiendo sus pertenencias para poder partir lo antes posible en búsqueda de Hinata, así que una vez terminado todo, paso por la oficina de pelirrojo para despedirse. Golpeo la puerta y espero…**

**-¡Adelante!- se escucho decir del otro lado, por lo que sin más preámbulo entro…**

**-Disculpa si te he interrumpido… Pero he venido a despedirme… Me marcho-le dijo el castaño seriamente…**

**-Has venido**** en el momento preciso, pues ha llegado un pergamino en el cual Tsunade-sama me informa que esta al tanto de que Naruto se ha ido y tú te has quedado aquí solo, por lo tanto pide que te presentes de inmediato en Konoha- le anuncio Kazekage.**

**Por un momento se quedo en silencio y con la mirada perdida en ****algún lugar de la estancia el Inuzuka le confeso…**

**-****Desde que decidí ser ninja, nunca he desobedecido una orden impuesta, ni he rechazado misiones, no me he negado a nada, porque es lo que yo elegí… Pero esta vez me temo que voy a rehusarme a volver a Konoha…-**

**Gaara lo miro profundamente como intentando ver dentro ****de él y dándole la espalda lo interrogo… **

**-Dime… ¿****Cuál es la razón por la que esta vez lo harás, por la que te… rehusaras?- **

**- Mi razón es Hinata, es por ella que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar tanto… aunque no gane nada… Adiós y… Gracias por todo- y sin decir más se marcho.**

**Pensativo, miro la puerta por la que el castaño había desaparecido, camino unos pasos hacia el gran ventanal que había en su oficina y murmurando al aire dijo…**

**-Suerte**** Inuzuka… La necesitaras...-luego su turquesa mirada, se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo…**

* * *

**Los ****días transcurrían rápidamente, sin embargo para el pelinegro tenían un lento correr; se mostraba pensativo mas de lo que solía hacerlo, algo que no sabia describir que era exactamente nacía en su interior, algo que creyó carecer con el paso de los años: Sentimientos. Si, había empezado a sentir una cierta calidez en su interior que fluía con fuerza, como cuando un temporal azota el agua del mar violentamente. Y su causante no era nadie más que Hinata Hyuga...**

**Luego de aquel vigoroso entrenamiento, la ojiperl****a decidió tomar un ligero baño en un pequeño arroyo cercano del lugar donde acampaban, asíque sin esperar más se quito sus ropas y de un rápido movimiento se perdió en las aguas cristalinas.**

**En una de sus tantas meditaciones, ****Itachi sin ser consciente llego precisamente al mismo arroyo en el que Hinata tomaba su baño, sin siquiera advertir de las ropas apiladas a un lado. Se quedo de pie en la orilla observando la quietud de las aguas hasta que una figura emergió de las mismas. Aquella visión lo dejo perplejo, sintió como todo el aire escapaba de su cuerpo, era la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto en años, el agua escurriendo por sus cabellos negro azulados, sus ojos perlas opacando el brillo natural del arroyo y su nívea piel blanca como la luna reflejándose majestuosamente en aquellas aguas, realmente era una visión que hubiera dejado sin aire a cualquiera y él no era la excepción. La Hyuga para aquel entonces ya era casi una mujer…**

**Sin embargo, algo inesperado ****ocurrió de entre medio de unos arbustos una persona salio interrumpiendo aquella situación tan incomoda para ambos; sólo que era la persona menos esperada sobre todo por Hinata…**

**-¡Hinata-chan!- exclamo felizmente la persona…**

**El tiempo ****pareció congelarse, su todo se desvaneció, en aquella escena sólo eran ella y él no había espacio para un tercero…Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de repente, pudo sentir como todo el lugar era absorbido por un abismal silencio, como su corazón se detenía y todo aquel dolor que alguna vez creyó olvidado, volvió como si se tratara de un terrible huracán azotando todo a su alrededor, entonces con voz cortante y fría pregunto…**

**-¿Uzumaki****… que haces aquí?-**

* * *

**En ****las profundidades de una cueva, en algún lugar del País de la Tierra, se ocultaba el grupo Akatsuki, para los integrantes que quedaban ya no era ningún secreto que Tobi era Madara Uchiha.**

**Éste ****había recibido la información brindada por Zetsu, que había recogido en su última misión en el País de la Cascada…**

**-Mmm… Interesante… Interesante… Si esto que me acabas de decir es verdad cambian mis planes por completo- contesto con aire misterioso y juguetón**

**-Así que la heredera del Clan Hyuga también es poseedora el Sharingan… Pero dime ¿Has podido indagar sobre el cómo lo adquirió?- interrogo a Zetsu**

**-No, sólo ****descubrí que la chica Hyuga es poseedora del Sharingan, esa información que quieres tú no será de fácil acceso, pues por lo que sé, sólo Itachi sabe el por qué…- respondió pensativo.**

**-Mmm**** … En lo que a mi concierne por el momento me interesa la chica, así que vigílalos de cerca y cuando encuentres el momento oportuno tráemela, la quiero en Akatsuki- concluyo Tobi para luego marcharse**

**Sus planes habían cambiado, Hinata Hyuga ahora era su objetivo, pues la heredera era la clave para que sus nuevos planes tuvieran el éxito que él requería para atrapar al Kyubi y posesionarse por fin de Konoha.**

**De inmediato y sin decir más palabras Zetsu partió en búsqueda de la Hyuga.**

* * *

**Se sentía completamente agotado, había corrido sin parar por casi la mitad del bosque siguiendo lo que él creía era el chacra de la ojiperla, tal era su cansancio que había pensado en refrescarse un poco y beber agua para poder continuar, usando su habilidad ninja logro localizar un pequeño arroyo, el cual le serviría para hacer lo que deseaba, sin saber que allí encontraría lo que buscaba… Más precisamente a quien buscaba…**

**Y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a frente con la mujer que amaba, tenia la misma mirada que aquella ultima vez que se habían visto en la aldea cuando se marcho dejándolo inconsciente, hasta que se percato de la presencia del Uchiha mayor por lo que sin dudarlo lanzo un ataque logrando que el ojinegro se desplazara uno metros hacia atrás…**

**-¡Nooo! ¡Detente maldita sea!- grito la Hyuga enojada mientras veía como se desarrollaba una lucha que se hacia cada vez mas intensa, se sentía inútil pues no podía salir del agua estaba completamente desnuda, pero sino hacia algo inmediatamente sabia que los acabarían descubriendo.**

**Rápidamente**** olvidándose del pudor, salio del agua dejando a los dos hombres paralizados en el momento. Camino parsimoniosamente como si no estuvieran y con la suma delicadeza que la caracterizaba empezó a vestirse como sin nada ocurriese. Una vez terminada su labor, sin mediar palabra alguna golpeo a los dos hombres por igual.**

**-¡Idiotas!- exclamo furiosa y clavando su fiero mirar en el chico zorro prosiguió -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Uzumaki! ¡Creí dejarte bien claro en Konoha que podrías morir si te volvías a acercar a mí! ¿Es que acaso lo dudas?- interrogo duramente… **

**Itachi quien estaba presenciando la escena, podía leer claramente el por qué Naruto se encontraba allí y no supo el por qué pero una pequeña incomodidad empezó a hacer mella en su interior, así que sintiendo que estaba demás opto por retirarse tranquilamente…**

**-Nos veremos en el campamento… No tardes- y desapareció en una nube de humo sin dar tiempo a contestar a la ojiperla…**

**El silencio se tornaba cortante, sus mirabas no se dejaban, una bruma de sentimientos encontrados los envolvía a ambos cual neblina al campo por la mañana, hasta que por fin titubeante el rubio se animo a hablar…**

**-Hinata-chan yo… Yo regrese por ti…- le dijo mirándola intensamente y decidido…**

**La Hyuga quedo petrificada, por un momento en aquella mirada fría se pudo ver un atisbo de calidez, pero como aquella ultima vez que estuvieron juntos en el monte de los Kages, los recuerdos la inundaron velozmente tornando nuevamente sus dos perlas en fríos témpanos de hielo dejando a Naruto confundido…**

**-Dime Uzumaki… ¿Tu me crees tonta?- interrogo con marcado desdén - ¿Piensas que voy a creer que has dejado de amar a Sakura, el amor de tu vida de un día para el otro y que has venido por mi? Pues déjame decirte que…- pero no pudo continuar porque el ojiazul la interrumpió abruptamente…**

**-¡Si Hinata-chan!- exclamo- Estoy aquí por ti y sé que aún no me crees pero de aquí no me iré sin ti… Hinata sé también que las palabras no alcanzan y que con mi ignorancia hacia tus sentimientos te he herido más de lo que podría imaginar y que quizás todo lo que haga ahora no logre compensar el sufrimiento que he causado en ti…- hizo una pausa intentado tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y prosiguió- Pero… Estoy enamorado de ti… ¡Perdóname Hinata tarde me di cuenta que te amaba!- **

**Y entonces su mirada se desvío de aquellas dos lunas que atónitas veían como caía derrotado al suelo el hombre que alguna vez amo…**

**La Hyuga se quedo petrificada, aunque se lo ****negara sentía aquella angustia que consumía a Naruto por dentro, pero no podía creerle, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no después de escucharlo pregonar durante años su amor por la pelirosa. Y entonces ocurrió como si de lluvia se tratara, gruesas gotas empezaron a humedar el suelo seco por el invierno, incesantes lágrimas abrían senderos en las mejillas ya enrojecidas mejillas del chico que permanecía abatido en el suelo. **

**Hinata en ese instante creyó que oía como aquel día su corazón romperse por segunda vez cual frágil cristal, de repente algo tibio y mojado descendió lentamente por su níveo rostro haciéndola retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás. Su pensamientos quedaron en blanco no podía pensar en nada o al menos eso creyó, porque de pronto como una violenta ráfaga el recuerdo de aquel triste momento vivido en el pasado con Sasuke Uchiha se le presento y sin quererlo en Naruto se vio a ella misma cuando en medio de su lastimoso clamor, le suplicaba al pelinegro que no la alejara de él.**

**Entonces desvaneciendo su frialdad, con paso temeroso se fue acercando lentamente al Uzumaki quien levanto la mirando dejando ver su rostro completamente empapado por el dolor, la ojiperla suavemente se acuclillo frente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos delicadamente seco sus lagrimas para luego envolverlo en el mas tierno abrazo desatando un intenso llanto silencioso el rubio portador del Kyubi…**

* * *

**Lejos de aquel lugar, el grupo de Sasuke habia partido en busca de Hinata al igual que los dos equipos formados por la Hokage, pronto el invierno llegaria a su momento cumbre y con el una serie de encuentros y desazones a los que algunos sobrevirian y otros tal vez no... ****El destino empezaba a jugar sus cartas ya no habia marcha atras...**

_**To Be Cont…**_

* * *

_**Holaaaa! Queridos Lectores:**_

_**Ante todo me quiero disculpar por haber dejado colgada tanto tiempo mi historia… Lo que me paso es que esta falta de inspiración y ganas… Es un momento que todo escrito pasa… En fin este capitulo es corto (creo) pero es así apropósito jajajajaja ahora empieza lo bueno… En fin espero que le haya gustado y ya saben espero su critica constructiva… Los reviews del cap anterior los voy a contestar en el otro capitulo junto con los de este.**_

_**Les dejo un afectuoso saludo y no estamos leyendo!**_

_**Gracias por seguir mi Fic =)**_

_**Atte: Ori-chan2****3**_


End file.
